Visions In Neon
by xxxDark-Shade
Summary: Δ This is the story of Tails' life... The fox learns that love is a complicated mysterious thing which is not often understood, and it can burn a great fire in the depths of the heart. ... ...Δ xsontailsx/sonicxtails yaoi...
1. 1

A:N/... Hey so i decided to write a fanfiction lol... So this story is Sontails... Don't like yaoi/furry/otherkin thats your problem don't read lol... If you do wanna read then by all means carry on... Please dont flame this is my first story that i've published on Fanfiction... Basically this story is concerning the relationship between Sonic and Tails...  
Enjoy please review, fave, follow, subscribe etc...  
Thanks xxxx

My name is Miles "Tails" Prower and i'm 14 years old... I'm the best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog, his confidant, his sidekick and his best friend... It hadn't always been that way though... 10 years earlier i was homeless; I had no one in the world and those who did notice me would only treat me with and disdain and scorn...

FLASHBACK:...

I remember it like it was yesterday, the day I met Sonic It was a cold July; another day in my hopeless existence.. I couldn't remember the last time I ate or drank... A cold swift breeze ruffled my fur, the sky was grey and dark and the sun was nowhere to be seen...

I was sitting underneath the tree that I at that moment in time called home... Most of the kids were too wary of 'that weird mutant' to pay me any mind, but a certain few took great pleasure in tormenting me and making me feel more shitty than I already did...

"Hey look who it is... The little freak with no mom!" Billy, my main bully cried in glee... He was a fox too but unlike me he had one tail... Which made me feel even more bad... I closed my eyes and put my hands over my head as a way to try and shut it out...  
That did little more than annoy them and I knew quickly I had made a very stupid mistake...  
"What's the matter Two? You dont wanna play or what?" Another one of them asked...  
Before I could muffle some sarcastic reply one of their shoes made contact with my face, and for a few seconds all was black...

When I came to they were gone; but it seemed like they achieved what they set out to do... I was bleeding and my blanket was gone... Believe me when you aint got a blanket in a climate like this life is pretty sucky...  
I decided to just lie down and accept death; as I did so I could recall various memories that I had of Mom...

All of them were quite faint and fleeting; from what I remember she was really preocuppied with what she saw in the mirror and had no time to look after a child... Especially a child like me... I couldn't hold back the tears as my mind was consumed by visions of this blurry entity that I had little recollection of...

"WHY?! Why did you leave me here Mommy?!" I shouted out loud... I didn't really care if those dickwads came back at that point... I allowed myself to scream and cry like I was up for the Academy Award... Not that I had any inkling what that was at the time... It was at this point in time that a small crow decided to walk past my tree... I had an advantage that he didn't... Unlike feathers; my namesake could easily attract a velocity that other avian creatures could not hope to match...  
Within a second I was attacking the bird with both of my tails, blood wildly exploding all over the place...

I dug in with little remorse, in a world like this I had to learn that if I didn't kill to survive they would kill me...  
As I consumed the winged rodent i could feel the pain in my stomach start to subside slightly... It was still there; like a craving, a deep itch that just could not be scratched...

It was at this point though, as I was covered in blood and crow feathers that my hero, Sonic decided to make his appearance... I really don't know why the hell he was in that part of town that day... Maybe I should ask him sometime?  
All I know is that if events did not correspond in the fashion that they did that day i would be a very different fox...  
Unfortunately for me our first meeting was not a great one... I had been made mistrustful of people; most that I had met had a reason to hurt me...

I saw him in the distance, I can remember thinking at the time how BLUE he was... I don't think you could mix any sort of paint together and get that colour... It was like cerulean meets indigo... I was too young and foolish to know that even then I was deeply in love... As I sit here now I realise I probably crushed on him harder back then than I do now...

"Hey kid what's wrong? Where's your Mom?"... Great first line from Speedy I know... It incensed me quite a lot as well... My face screwed up at this line, my distrust of everyone apparent even to him...  
"I don't know where my Mom is... Why is it any of your business? You big blue boner!." I spat back... I instantly regretted my choice of words... My conscience was telling me to listen to this dazzling stranger and hear what he had to say...  
Or maybe that was the point where my heart died and gave itself to him...  
"Damn... So you mean you live here under this dead tree?" He seemed genuinely concerned, but so many others had... So many others had given me their concern; only to beat me up and tell me how disgusting I was...

It took me a minute to process his question and my answer... It was a mix of starvation and youth... 'What if he actually cares?' I thought to myself... I can remember the intense feeling I had at the time... It was a mixture of distrust and wonderment...  
"Yeah this is... Uhh this is my h-home..." I blurted out...

The look Sonic gave me will surely stay with me until I died... No one had a smile like Sonic; well maybe Rouge when she's drunk enough... Little bit of sarcasm there... But in all truth no one had a smirk quite like the Blue Hedgehog...  
I took this the completely wrong way though... I stood up to confront him but my lack of energy caused me to fall down...  
Once again I was face down in the dirt; the hilarious thing though? This time it was my doing...

Sonic helped me up and wiped the dirt from my face... I didn't know how to respond to this action; so I did nothing...  
I merely looked at those olive green eyes; I could see no maliciousness or evil in them... I could feel my soul light up and lift quite considerably... Still I remained steadfast and kept my guard up... This wasn't the first time a kind stranger had shown me attention...

"What's your name kid? My name's Sonic..." Was his next question... I've had many names in my short life before he approached me...  
Freak, faggot, mutant, hobo... I mean the list just goes on and on... But I knew he wanted to hear none of that so i decided to honestly answer him... At that point half of those words made little sense to me anyway...  
I cleared my throat and looked up at him again, trepidation running through every vein in my body...

"Miles Prower..." I answered quietly... Surely he would laugh as well? Many of the kids around here did... I mean they took great pride in the fact my name could be bastardised at a moments notice... Sonic just looked at me for a while though, those cool green eyes unflinching; not blinking...  
Before he could answer me with a comment however I decided to speak again...

"I kinda hate it though... it sounds like Miles Per Hour..." I giggled... I put my hand over my mouth after I chuckled...  
It had been a very long time since I had laughed; blurry visions of me in my mother's arms came to my mind... I paid them no heed... If I ever met my Mom again the only question I would have is WHY?  
Sonic rubbed the back of his head in thought for a moment...

"Well how about I call you Tails?" He asked... I looked around the surrounding area; surely this guy had several aquaintances who would beat me up right? I mean it had to be some kind of sick joke... Even if somewhere deep inside me I trusted him... I decided to think it over as he stood there watching me... I liked the security that went with the name... Tails; yeah even then at that moment I liked it...

"Yeah... Tails seems ok..." I replied quietly... I smiled for half a second before I sat down near the trunk of the tree...  
Sonic sat next to me, he put his coat over me and I can remember a feeling of warmth not even my tattered blanket could give me... I had no idea why this kind stranger was doing all this for me... Surely he had some ulterior motive?  
Then he put his arm around me; I couldn't help but let out the torrent that was my emotions... I cried on Sonic's shoulder for what must have been at least ten minutes...

Sonic then looked me straight in the eye... This was the moment I remember most clearly... As this was the moment I lingered on so many times during the night as I touched down below... I'm sure that was the moment I joined Amy in the queue for the 'Crazy Jilted People Who Love Sonic' Club... "Tails look I'm gonna ask you a question okay little buddy?" He asked softly...  
I didn't know how to reply to this statement... Who would wanna ask me a question? All I knew in my four years of life was pain; depravity and cold...

"Ummm Sure... Ask me any question you want Sonic..." I replied joylessly... Yeah even if I was amazed by this tall handsome stranger I was still freezing my little fanny off...  
He seemed to take a while to formulate the exact right wording... He just sat there with that look in his eyes I would later become so accustomed to...  
At that point though I didn't know what it meant; I had no idea why he was so quiet and calculating...

"Welll uhhh... T-tails... I was wondering if you wanted to sleep somewhere warm tonight? I can't leave you out here... I have a spare room in my house.. And well I can ask my friend Amy if you can borrow some pajamas and stuff?" He asked quietly...  
This caused me to feel great unease; I didn't know if I could trust him...

But once again that tiny voice in my head begged me to listen to him... To listen to what he had to say...  
I was having an internal fight against my instincts and my subconcious...  
It was at this time I once again thought of my mother... Just as the earth goes through seasons, so does a family in the course of time. Marriage, falling in love, and the birth of a children are times of renewal like Spring. Long pleasant periods of calm that some families are blessed to have are like the feeling of an endless Summer...

Unfortunately our family was not one of those... I don't know why my Mom left me in the woods like she did... All I know is I could never stop asking that question and my pain would never end...  
Part of the reality of life is hardship. That is not a negative statement. It is simply a statement of fact. Every day brings new challenges. Living with the expectation that life will be difficult makes hard times easier to deal with.

"Ummm... I guess so? Why?". I asked... That uncertain vomitous feeling rising in my gut again...  
Sonic seemed to take umbrage at this; I hoped that he wouldn't be mad that I was questioning his good nature...  
But instead of attacking me he answered my question...  
"Because I care about you okay? I don't think a kid your age should be out here eating rats and ravens..." He answered slowly...

I didn't know what to say at this point in time... He was completely right about my situation... But i still felt offended that like the other kids he would dare challenge the way I lived my pointless life... Standing in self-hatred, drowning in my tears, Looking back on my life so far I knew he was right...  
Some nights I'm fine. There are days where I smile and feel alive, there are some nights when I get lonely, but those nights sometimes end just fine.

But Sonic questioned all of what I had formed in my mind... He questioned my very existence and I did not like it one bit.. Instead of attacking him verbally however I decided to sit still... His gaze was steady and unshifting...  
I knew that he cared, but I just couldn't accept that notion mentally...  
Am i stupid for believing what i do? Am i dumb for not agreeing with him?

"Look Tails... It isn't safe out here for a kid your age ok? Me and Amy can help you out... Besides I'm sure Dr Egghead will pass through here... I would hate it if you got roboticised okay? I really don't want that... But it's up to you little pal...  
You got two choices... I can leave you here and go about my business... Or I can take you with me and you can have a proper meal and you can make some new friends..." Sonic announced, breaking me from my train of thought...

I looked around at the vast empty wood, and I also leaned up against my old hollowed out tree... I didn't know what to think, say or do at that moment in time... So i did what I thought was right... I slowly nodded my head... Sonic smiled and picked me up in his arms... This was the first time I felt the butterflies in my stomach, but I put it down to hunger at the time... I mean I was a kid I had no idea what love was...

I had little time to get accustomed to this new feeling though; as before I could take a breath Sonic was speeding through the woods at the speed of sound... We passed numerous houses, fields and industrial estates on our journey...  
I held on tight; scared that I would fall and be obliterated into pieces because we were going so fast...

In what seemed like less than 5 minutes we were stood outside a fairly large house... It was made of red bricks and it was stood on a hill overlooking the town of Station Square... I could barely make out the few acres of marsh, wood and scrubland where I had fought for so long to remain breathing...

Sonic opened the door and we were welcomed into a fairly traditional looking home... It was all painted oak and very homely... I didnt have long to become accustomed though before my future frenemy Amy Rose made her appearance...  
"Sonic! Why were you gone so long? Me and Vanilla were super worried! Who's that kid?" Amy asked...  
Amy looked me up and down, her steady blue eyes unflinching... I didn't know what to make of her at that moment in time...  
From what I could see she was a very pretty girl, she had the hips the boobs and the face alright...  
"Uhhh Amy this is Tails... I found him in the middle of nowhere he was pretty ill..." Sonic replied...

"AWWWW! He's so cute! Shouldn't we call the cops? Maybe his mom is looking for him?" Amy gesticulated her hands wildly at this notion... Even during our first meeting she was very animated and passionate...  
I wanted to tell her that my Mom was a waste of space but I hadn't even got round to telling Sonic that just yet...  
"Look Ames i dont think his mom really gives a crap... If you saw the condition he was in you'd believe me.." Sonic snapped... Amy quickly decided to vacate to her room upstairs... Yeah the house was that big...

Sonic sat me down on the sofa... He then put a blanket over me.. It was quite unlike the one I had kept during my time in the woods; I could see no holes and it was made of the finest fabric... The call of sleep was too encroaching to ignore...  
I laid my head down on the sofa and allowed myself to fall into probably the most comfortable sleep I had had in well ever...

When I woke the next morning I could hear a very heated argument in the next room... I peaked my head around the corner into the kitchen and saw Sonic talking to Amy and another guy who I had not yet met...  
"Damnit Sonic you can't just take a kid you don't even know into our secret hideout!" The tall muscular red guy spat...  
"Look Knuckles... That kid has a name and i'd like you to use it... Besides what did you want me to do? Just leave him in the freezing cold?" Sanic growled...

"Guys! Guys! Please chill and eat the breakfast I spent an hour making!." Amy cried shrilly... Both of them looked at her with a look that could cut glass...  
Amy just went about her business and ate the bacon that she had prepared...  
It was at this moment that they saw me eavesdropping... I felt very awkward, I did not feel at all like I belonged here..  
Maybe that Knuckles guy was right? Sure we're okay now but back then he did not trust me one bit...

"Hey little buddy! Did you sleep okay?" Sonic asked, his smile filling the room and my small heart with a warmth that I had not experienced thus far... I didn't know how to reply to his question; yeah sure I had slept alright... But I didn't want these strangers to think they had any power over me...  
"Yeah I slept okay... But uhhh... I-i uhh I need to go tinkle.." I replied quietly... Damnit Miles you always come up with the best comeback...  
Amy squealed and hugged me so hard I thought my ribcage would break... "Knucks you are crazy! This kid is fucking adorable!." She exclaimed... She apologised to Sonic for cussing and carried on hugging me...

Amy broke away from her suprise hug and announced she had to clean 'this pigsty of a house.'...  
Sonic decided to lead me upstairs... He pointed to the bathroom and I locked myself in there... I looked in the mirror for the first time in a very long time... My golden fur was covered in dirt, blood, leaves and various rubbish...  
I relieved myself and washed my face, staring deeply at my reflection as I did so...

I walked back downstairs into the kitchen... Amy and Knuckles were gone and I did not know where... All I could see was Sonic and two rabbits... One of them was a woman and the other was a little girl... She was no older than about two or three years old... "You want some bacon buddy?" Sonic asked... Bacon? The last time I had bacon I had to wrestle it out of the hands of a fat guy in Twinkle Park... I didn't know how to respond; of course I wanted the bacon! But i didn't know how to word it...  
"Uhmmm yeah i'd like some bacon please..." I tried to smile as I ended my sentence, but I only managed a Corey Haim esque smirk...

Sonic introduced me to Cream and Vanilla as we ate our breakfast... I liked Cream a lot, and i still do... If I wasn't queer I'm pretty sure Cream would be the girl I'd want... Not because of how she looked or presented herself; but just because she was kind and without malice... Cream wouldn't hurt a fly...  
Shortly after we were done eating Amy, Knuckles and Vanilla announced to Sonic that they were going grocery shopping...  
Sonic told me to sit and watch the TV with Cream, but after years of malnutrition as soon as I sat down I once again fell into a deep sleep...

It was during this time I had the recurring dream that haunted me... I was sitting in a chair and I could see my mother; the faceless one tailed blur stared into the mirror... "You know everyone wanted me before YOU came along..." She said the word YOU with the type of hatred usually reserved between arch rivals... "M-mommy I...I don't..." I began... "SHUT UP!" She growled... She threw her hairbrush and it collided with my eye...  
"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THIS FUCKING HOUSE CLEAN YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!." She screamed...

"MOMMY PLEASE STOP!" I cried... This only angered her further... She picked up a can of hairspray and gave me the most violent beating... "YOU BASTARD! YOU DEFORMED BASTARD!" She raged...  
She carried on hitting me until she ran out of steam and devolved into a weeping mess onto the floor next to me...  
I saw her pick up her sustanance... Spirytus Vodka...

"Mommy please! I'm so hungry..." I begged... She laughed a hysterical laugh that was usually reserved for a B-movie comedy... "Don't you think i'm hungry? HUNGRY FOR LOVE AND AFFECTION?! You have no idea how your father treated me! He left me alone with aint no god damn child support! DAMN YOU!" She spat...  
She turned around to face me but like in all my other dreams her face was difficult to place...  
All i could remember is that she had eyes just like mine... The exact same shade of blue...

That blue was surrounded by bloodshot irises... And a look that could only be described as hate...  
"Damn it get out of my house! I don't care if some pansy rapes your ugly ass! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She roared, picking me up by the scruff of my neck and throwing me into the street...  
It was at this point I woke up unleashing a bloodcurdling scream...

Sonic ran into the room followed by Amy... I was too young to see the look of exhaustion on her face... As I recall now I probably interupted a very sexy moment... Sonic bent down to me and shook me gently...  
"Tails! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked quietly...  
I erupted into a crying fit quite unlike any they had surely ever seen...  
Amy huffed and walked back upstairs... I guess I wasn't so cute when I was pissing through my eyes...

"I-i... I miss my mommy!" I bawled... Sonic held me very tightly and allowed me to cry on his shoulder...  
We sat there for most of the night... Sonic told me how I should forget about my mother and that he would take care of me for as long as I needed... Those words comforted me but the abhorrent nightmare still raged in my mind...  
Sonic re-assured me that one day he would give my mom a piece of his mind... This only made me cry harder; because i'm pretty sure my mother would have treated Sonic with the same sort of discord I had grown accustomed to...

"Look Tails; i'm here for you okay? You don't ever have to worry about someone trying to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable 'kay? Cause that's no good! And I will never let anything bad happen to you!." Sonic exclaimed...  
I didn't know how to reply to such a statement... No one had ever shown me such kindness...  
"Thanks Sonic... Y-you really mean it?." I asked gingerly...  
I waited for his response like someone waiting on Death Row... It was a short wait but for me it felt like forever...  
"Of Course! Of course I mean it little bro... Now you go back to sleep!." Sonic smiled as he answered my question...

With the knowledge that Sonic was not lying and his words were true I felt safe enough to go back to sleep...  
As the sun rose through the window I opened my eyes to see Amy and Knuckles sitting on the sofa opposite me...  
Knuckles looked me over with a sense of mistrust... I don't know why he didn't like me that much back then...  
It's something that confuses me to this day... And before you get the impression i'm some superficial douche who wants everyone to be his friend that really is NOT the case... It just suprised me is all...

"Hey look he's awake! SONIC!" Knuckles barked... Amy simply looked at Knuckles and mouthed the words 'dipshit' to him... Sonic entered the room with a smile on his face... Amy and Knuckles scooched over so he could sit down...  
I felt nervous that the three of them were just silently watching me.. I didn't know whether to say good morning or prepare my neck for the guillotine...

Suprisingly; Amy was the one to break the ice... She sat next to my feet and smiled... "You okay honey?" She asked calmly... It was kinda sad, I wished that me and Amy could have maintained a relationship like in the early days...  
But I guess when you both wanna screw the same guy options like that just get thrown out the window...  
"I'm...I-i'm okay..." I replied quietly... I still didn't trust these people even if they did show me kindness...  
Sonic was sitting still and quietly discussing something I couldn't quite understand with Knuckles... Sorry if my memory sucks people...  
Amy decided to give me another rib crushing hug... Shame that these days she'd rather break my bones with her hammer than the warmth of her girly embrace...  
"Sonic he is so cute oh my god! Seriously how could anyone and I mean ANYONE abandon such a cute little fox?" Amy gushed...

Sonic did not reply to her hysteria, Instead he and Knuckles were discussing 'Rouge's titties'... Yeah I know typical guys right? Knuckles let out a guffaw quite unlike any i'd heard... That's the thing about Knuckles; he may seem like a real tough customer but underneath the bravado he is a joker and a softie at heart...  
Sonic was distracted from the discussion about female anatomy when he noticed I was getting tired of Amy's affections...  
"Damn it Amy you're gonna kill the kid..." Knuckles laughed... Amy just shot him a look of annoyance and flounced out of the room... Her full Kardashian-esque ass swaying as she did so...

"So Tails i'm gonna leave you to get aquainted with Uncle Knux... I gotta go and stop Eggman from stealing from the old folks home... You're gonna be okay right?" Sonic said matter of factly...  
I didn't know how to reply... I thought at that moment in time that Knuckles hated me; I mean everyone else i'd ever met apart from Sonic and our full figured friend Miss Rose had shown me nothing but pain and discomfort...  
"I'll be okay Sonic... I-i'll miss you..." The last part came out by accident... Sonic and Knuckles simply smiled and exchanged their parting words... Sadly those words were also about our gem hunting pal and her awesome rack...

About 10 minutes passed silently and awkwardly... I suppose I couldn't blame him... If I was Knuckles I wouldn't wanna talk to a kid who was covered in dirt and smelled quite unpleasant... But after a while the echinda decided to engage me in conversation; and one of the best platonic friendships of my life started right there...  
He shifted uncomfortably before saying "Sooooooooooo... Your name is Tails... Uhhh and you're living in our hideout now... Uhhh so you like Lamborghinis?"...  
I didn't know whether to laugh or tell him to fuck off... Yeah at 4 years old I knew that word; my mother often used it when she was embroiled in a shitty TV programme from the early 1990s... Sorry Dennis Farina and Unsolved Mysteries...

"Ummm you mean the fast Italian cars on the beach in Station Square right?" I replied nervously... Knuckles was very big and muscular and I was scared that he might hit me... Ohh yeah and before you go down that route i've never thought about him like that... Maybe being beaten by tough big guys for a long time put me off that sort I dont know...  
Knuckles laughed his signature funny laugh... "Yeah man I mean those fast cars on the beach..." He chuckled...  
I couldn't help but join in on the laughter... It wasn't often that I was allowed to join in on someones joke... Even if it was my expense...

We spent the next few hours talking about television, cars and music... The former and latter were things I knew very little about... Because unlike other kids I wasn't allowed to ever sit in front of a computer or a tv set and develop likes and interests of my own... From what I could remember of mom she was adamant that I was quiet at all times unless she asked me a question or demanded me to step in for her laziness and be a domestic slave...  
We didn't even notice when Sonic walked back into the house with his arm in a sling...

"Woah Sonic what the fuck man? Are you okay? Shit what went down?" Knuckles asked, i turned my head to examine my saviour further... Indeed he did look kinda worse for wear; I didn't know what comment could really suit this situation so I trusted my instincts and let them both talk to each other...  
Sonic took a long breath before kicking his signature red shoes off... "Look I don't wanna talk about it ok? That fat douche killed and roboticised a lot of people okay?." He huffed...  
They went into the next room to discuss the matter in private... It didn't bother me because not a lot of people wanted my company anyhow...

It was at that moment when my true gal pal, my soulmate and best friend in the whole word made her entrance...  
Yeah Cream is who i'm talking about... She like Knuckles didnt seem to trust me, but unlike him her un-easiness simply came out in curiosity and numerous questions...  
"H-hi... My mommy said to say hi.." Cream uttered nervously... I was kinda taken aback; most people my age would hit me or tell me to go kill myself... I didn't know how to reply to her; in my barely developed mind Cream was like an angel...  
I can remember how we had a pact that if we both weren't married by 25 we'd marry each other... Shit I probably might take her up on that even if it is just as friends...  
"Uhh... Hey... I'm sorry I didn't speak much when we met... I-i... I'm new here..." I muttered quickly...

Cream introduced me to Cheese and Charmy and we all talked for quite some time about Sonic and his encounter with Eggman... They told me all about Eggman and about how he once served the people and protected them from harm.. But the Chaos Emeralds corrupted him and he now sought only power and to spread fear, hatred and misery wherever he went... I lapped up every word of the story, mainly because it was conversation and it eased the feeling of nervousness I had in my heart...

Sonic prepared dinner not long after that; i'm suprised in those days how he managed it... In that big house with so many people living under one roof... I devoured what was cooked seconds after it hit the table; gaining a few awkward glances in my direction... My stomach had finally gone down and even I could see how thin I was... It's kinda crazy looking back in retrospect you know? Anyway...  
Long after everyone else had gone to bed I was lying on the couch just thinking... Processing these last few days in the back of my mind... 'Sonic is so cool! So is Amy and Cream and Knuckles! I hope they like me... I don't want the bad time to happen again... I'll be better, I wont cause trouble.' I thought...

It was at that point I heard a loud noise in the kitchen... I stumbled up and peeked through what available door space there was... "Sonic look you're drunk okay? I had a great time but for god sake we can't even get any privacy here?" Amy giggled... Sonic simply laughed, his eyes were heavily veiled by alcohol as was Amy's...  
"I just wanna fuck you Amy okay? Why are you being like this right now?" Sonic asked honestly...  
I know I said I knew what fuck off meant but I didn't understand what he just said... I thought at that moment that Sonic really did not like Amy at all and wanted her to go far far away... And for the first time those butterflies tore at my insides like a cancer even if at that time i didn't realise it... Sadly though we all know that's not what he meant...

"S-sonic...I'm sorry look I was being crazy... Of course I wanna have sex too..." Amy smiled as she replied... And for the next however long it was I watched Sonic punch Amy in the baby box... I had no idea what I was seeing but I knew I wanted to scream... I felt mad, confused and scared all at the same time; but still I couldn't take my eyes off the event unfolding... Soon Sonic reached his peak and all that was left of his loving was a wet patch running down Amy's leg...

"You're so fucking hot Amy... Really you are..." Sonic giggled, touching her face with his left hand... Would it sound sick if when looking over this memory I get turned on? I don't care what you think you're reading my life story and if I had the courage I had now I would have gone in there and given Amy a piece of my mind... But instead that event only instilled in me 4% of the hatred I hold for Amy Rose... It would take less than 5 years to gain another 70%... And right now at the present? Well we cant sit in a room together without trying to kill each other...

"Thanks baby... You're hot too! You love me though right Sonic? So many guys just dump me and I feel suicidal ok? I mean I can't live without you... I get so crazy around Julie-Su and Rouge okay? Even if she is Knuckles' girlfriend! Please just say you love me okay?" Amy begged... This was the first time I saw Amy for what she really was; a scared little girl who could not control her jealousy...  
Sonic took a while to answer this but eventually came up with something they could both agree on.. "Yeah of course I love you Ames... Everyone does! You're a good friend... I think Tails likes you a lot too... He's really responded to you."  
Amy squealed and gave him one of her infamous hugs... How someone hasn't sued her for actual bodily harm I shall never quite contemplate...

The urge to vomit had risen quite quickly in me, I walked slowly back to the couch and got under my blanket... I tried to process what I had just seen... It was no use though all it did was further confuse me... I felt the sandman calling and fell asleep with little issue... I woke up in the morning to a very quiet house... I walked into the kitchen to see Sonic going over paperwork and drinking coffee... Yeah he loves coffee, I don't know why...

"Hey little bro! How are you?" Sonic asked, he picked me up into a very tight hug... Yeah i'll admit moments like those do help me out a lot when i'm not fixing the Tornado... It was at this moment I asked Sonic what was for breakfast... He gave me chilli dogs and it soon became apparent we were both fond of them...  
I knew on that day, which was a Thursday that I finally felt okay around the place... I knew that Sonic would never lie to me or leave me alone like my Mom did all that time ago... I just didn't know he'd break my heart...

END OF FLASHBACK:...

I sat up in my bed looking out of the window, I saw some guy kissing his girlfriend as they laughed about whatever album or shitty reality tv show had taken their fancy... I looked in the mirror, puberty had not really done much for me; I was still the skinny bright orange fox I was always used to seeing... I had developed some abs and let's just say I'm proud of what I got between my legs though...

I decided since the house was quiet I would touch myself... We had to move house not long after Sonic saved my life... We were all out shopping and Eggman nuked the whole neighbourhood pretty bad... We now all lived in the Mystic Ruins which Sonic paid for... Knuckles however decided with Eggman being active again he was needed on the Floating Island... Which was really a shame because he is a good friend... I laid down and allowed myself to grasp my penis and start jerking off... I imagined Sonic taking me to a cheap motel and just really giving me the business... Not like how he did it with Amy though; different... I dont know how to describe it without this turning into a 50 Shades disaster...

When I came i decided to sit up and clean myself off... I brushed my teeth and got in the shower... I let the water wash away what sweat and tiredness still clung to me... It had been a very dull week; after we blew up Eggman's refinery he has had to spend a lot of money on rebuilding his army... But well I guess as always he'll want revenge...  
I put on my goggles and tool belt and walked downstairs... I was greeted by the sexiest guy in the world... No not Justin Bieber, Sonic... "Hey Tails! How are ya buddy?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of OJ...  
I nervously stood there trying to not blush... I had to think of something to say that was normal and not cringeworthy...

"Uhhh i'm fine bro how are you?" I asked, I tried very hard to not let my jitteryness inflect upon my speech...  
"Well i'm great Tails! Tell ya what why don't we go for a run somewhere? Maybe grab something to eat? Not alot in the cupboards..." Sonic gleefully suggested...  
I didn't really know how to respond; I'd give anything for his entire focus to be on me for the afternoon but I also knew that I would slip up and probably make out with him or do something stupid...  
"Umm i'm sorry Sonic... Uhhh me and Cream were gonna go to Twinkle Park a-and stuff..." I quickly lied...

Sonic looked kinda hurt i'd pass him up... But well i'm kinda hurt he's sleeping with that phoney whore and not me but hey... He looked like he was gonna ominously come out with a great statement but caught himself on a short whimsical breath... The tension was like the sun baking a sidewalk; difficult to really notice but still the elephant at the back of the room... "Okay... Sure! I should probably see if Amy's okay after she broke up with Shadow anyway." Sonic muttered...

You can see my problem now... Even when Amy is out lifting her garters for other people Sonic will always be obsessed with her... Just like i'm always obsessed with him... It's sad and really fucking sick but hey life was never meant to be fair... I quickly exited the house and made my way to Vanilla's place... I didn't even need to ask her if Cream was free because Vanilla and Cream knew I was gay and that I wouldn't try any funny business...

"Sooooo... I guess you still haven't told Mr Sonic right?" Cream giggled... She had a nervous laugh and besides i'd let her have it if it was at my expense... I didn't really ascertain what she was trying to get at though... I'd told her so many f-ing times that Sonic would think I was weird... He'd probably show my mom a thing or two with the beating he'd give me... "Umm girl i'm never gonna tell Sonic... He just wouldn't understand..." I sighed... Cream put her arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder...  
"Do you think i'm hot Tails?" She asked... I always knew this day would come; we'd been around the subject many times before but never in this type of way... "Uhh Cream you're beautiful... Just... Just I cant..." I mumbled...  
She didn't say anything; she just nodded her head and we carried on our day of discussing why I was too big a pussy to tell Sonic about the effect he had on my junk...

_

_

_

_

_

A:N/... CHAPTER 1 DONE! AYY... So how did you like it? Please feel free to share your ideas, comments, con crit and stuff... Thankyoooooooooooooou :D chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. 2

A:N/... Hey I hope your enjoying the story... Please remember to leave concrit, advice, reviews etc... Also please remember to share any advice or ideas you may have... THANK YOU :D _

It was a hot Monday morning... As I opened my eyes and looked out towards the ocean I could see all of the seagulls frolicking next to the waves... It truly was a sight to behold! Still though my head was consumed by thoughts of a certain sexy blue hedgehog... I couldn't help it... Every time I thought of Sonic I just felt as though my heart was being stabbed by a samurai sword... I was hopelessly in love and I knew it...  
Now here I am, sitting in my bedroom, on my bed, thinking about nothing but Sonic. I haven t even picked up a wrench since I glued my mind to Sonic. I wouldn t stop thinking about him; I just wanted to be with him right away. I ll just go to his house and stay over for a little while But how will he know how I feel? I can t just kiss him right out of the blue.

I had a dream A dream of Sonic and I somewhere, somewhere magical!  
I just kept blushing every time I thought of Sonic. Its just something that happens I think He is so damn cute and attractive. I always wanted him for my own... I mean it drives me crazy how much I think about him; cause I know deep down inside i'll always be his little brother, nothing more...  
I did end up getting up early to make him breakfast. I didn't sleep too well anyway. I made enough for the both of them; a mountain of eggs, quite a few sausages, and some toast. I know he's a heavy eater, but I wasn't sure about her. I didn't know if she'd like any of it, but then again, I wasn't making it for her. No, definitely not.

Amy was crying to Sonic about how her relationship with Shadow had gone to pieces, and once again I had to slowly seethe and watch... I really didn't like it all... It pissed me the fuck off how Amy just used Sonic and stuff like that...  
Still I kept my cool; as did she... It was no secret to everyone else that me and Amy disliked each other...  
They just couldn't put their finger on it though... When Sonic was around though she was all smiles and ponies...

"I mean it just really hurt me you know? Shadow just left me for that slut Maria! Sonic I feel absoloutely stupid okay? I just feel like the unluckiest woman in the whole world! NO ONE LOVES ME!" Amy cried... I couldn't help but silently chuckle before I sat down...  
"Amy look it's Shadow's fault ok? You're great really! I mean you're kind, funny and considerate of other people..." Sonic mumbled... I'm pretty sure he was tired of going through the motions with her, but then again I'm no mind reader...

"Yeah you're great Amy..." I sarcastically added... She just threw me a look and carried on attacking the box of Kleenex... Sonic looked pretty bored by the whole affair but still he sat there and listened to how awful and terrible life was for Amy... Like someone hold my hair back please...  
"Hey Tails c'mon man! Amy's had a hard time.." Sonic chastised... I looked down at my shoes; I still hate it when he points out my inadequacies... Seriously the guy drives me mad...  
Amy carried on bawling and dramatically reading all of her texts from Shadow to Sonic...  
I decided at this point before I slice my own wrists I would go fix the Tornado...

I love nothing more than working on my plane and numerous gadgets... I mean it really feels like my job you know?  
It also helps me to quit lingering over the past and keep my head firmly in the present... Which is a great thing...  
I mean I could think about my life all day; it's like a book the way I see it... It all has little events that made me the person I am today... Like when I met Sonic for the first time, or when I defeated Eggman solo for the first time...  
But that's a story for a different time... As I worked on the Tornado my thoughts were occupied with what my mother might be doing now? 10 years had gone by really fast... The phrase blink of an eye works well but I dislike it...

I just wanna know if she loves me? If she ever wondered if i was dead or alive? I don't even remember her name or where her house is... Maybe it's like Sonic says; maybe I should just forgive and forget? But I dont know if I can!  
I mean my emotions are like a deep ocean... There's always something at the very bottom that I know I need to deal with... pain is inside, pain is outside, pain is hurt, pain is loving someone who does not love back, pain is loss losing someone who you cared for knowing they shall never EVER care back...  
Where do I begin to explain the beatings? She watched as I sat there bleeding, She never cared about my feelings... But i'd still do anything for her to be my Mom...

Of course as usual my thoughts turned to Sonic... I wanted so badly to lie down next to him bed, to wrap my arms around him and sleep. Not fuck, like in those movies. Not even have sex. Just sleep together in the most innocent sense of the phrase. But I lacked the courage and he had a girlfriend and I was gawky and he was gorgeous and I was hopelessly boring and he was endlessly fascinating. And that was the notion that burned me inside every day and every night... I wanted Sonic to touch me all over, kiss me and bite me and make love to me all night long...  
That's all I really wanted but I knew I was being a fool and he'd never want any of it...

To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves, and I had indeed punished myself with my lust for my best friend...  
True love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart, it does not die; it's only beaten down to a secret place where it hides, curled and wounded. For some unfortunates, it turns bitter and mean, and those who come after pay the price for the hurt done by the one who came before... But I knew I could never ever EVER love someone half as much as I loved Sonic... I mean I knew that deep inside anyone who tried to love me would get nothing but ignorance from me...

I have to admit, an unrequited love is so much better than a real one. I mean, it's perfect... As long as something is never even started, you never have to worry about it ending. It has endless potential... That's the one thing that makes me not tell Sonic how I feel... The thought of him rejecting me would be the final push; all those people who tormented me would finally have their wish of seeing me broken and dead...  
Maybe I was destined to forever fall in love with people I couldn t have. Maybe there s a whole assortment of impossible people waiting for me to find them. Waiting to make me feel the same impossibility over and over again...  
I was always an unusual kid, people told me that I had a chameleon soul... No moral compass pointing me due north, No fixed personality, Just an inner indecisiveness that was as wide and wavering as the ocean...This kind of love is the burden that i carry...

I couldn't help but be jealous of Amy... I mean she could reel Sonic in so good, it really annoyed me...  
I watch the chatter of long time friends,The jealousy's blooming; It will never end... The thing that's always been there that refuses to let go...I don't want to imagine him and her,hands intertwined walking together in the dark concrete jungle while I'm left alone by myself with just my feelings and the cold unending void of my loneliness...  
Hatred is a poison that fills your body. It becomes impossible to think of anything else but the object of your hatred. Sometimes if you don't encounter the object of your hatred for a length of time, the hatred may dissipate throughout your body. You may be under the impression that the feeling is gone. But as I learned it quickly comes back stronger than before...

I let my head drown in my many thoughts as I cleaned the Tornado and checked everything was working in top condition... It filled me with pride to know that I'd done a good job... There was nothing I liked more than going off into my own little world surrounded by my machinery... It may sound pathetic but you're here to read my life story not for me to judge your opinion right? Anyhooo...

A few hours later it seemed apparent that Amy had taken her shroud of misery elsewhere... Sonic was watching the TV by himself... I made myself a glass of water and sat down next to him... Careful to resist the urge to throw myself at him and declare my undying devotion... It was obvious Amy went on some pretty hard subjects cause usually Sonic is real talkative... I enjoyed the quiet though, it was like being in the middle of the desert... Just an icy breeze and little else to distract... "Tails look i'm sorry about Amy being a downer okay? it's just you know she's been having a real hard time and uhhh... Yeah she just needed someone to talk to okay?" Sonic said quietly... Yeah sometimes I need someone to talk to too...  
"Uhhh i'm fine Sonic... I know me and Amy don't see eye to eye but I get it... She got dumped again..." I replied a little sardonically...

Sonic didn't seem to mind though, he just went back to looking at the TV screen, I couldn't help but admire his sexy physique as he did... Sonic wasn't exactly shredded but he had a good ammount of muscle... I could go on for hours talking about how often i've fantasised of him putting that body on me...  
Once again I allowed myself to be embraced by my fantasies... So much so that I didn't notice my growing erection...  
Sadly though yours truly did... "Uhhhhhh Tails?" Sonic tapped me on the shoulder...  
"Yeahh what?" I replied, looking at him straight in the eye...

He pointed down and I saw my hard dick... I didn't know what to do I was frozen on the spot... Sonic however didn't seem so nervous... Before I could think of some lame excuse his hand was on my penis...  
"Ohhhhh!." I moaned... I looked over at him and he had quite a smile on his face...  
"Damn Tails! You're really growing up aren't you? This is one mighty big erection you got here..." Sonic laughed...  
I couldn't see properly because I was feeling so much pleasure... Sonic noticed this and started moving my shaft up and down very slowly... I threw my head back and spread my legs instinctively... Sonic jerked my hard dick for at least 10 minutes before I came all over his hand and my stomach...

"Ohhh Sonic!." I breathed... I looked at him and smiled, I had no idea what the fuck was going on or why he just jerked me off but I was gonna roll with it... "Did you like that little pal? Damn you were howling like a bitch when I stroked that old cock of yours!" Sonic giggled...  
"Ohh Sonic I loved it... Fuck me! Fuck me up the ass! I'll suck your dick! I'll do anything you want!" I quickly muttered...  
Woah really Tails? Damn reel it in Casanova... Luckily Sonic just smiled and laid me down on the sofa... First of all he removed my goggles from my forehead, my three untameable bangs falling just above my left eye...

Then came my utitlity harness and tool belt, and as he took that off I could actually breathe in with ease... That thing is tight it's a good job I aint a girl with boobs and stuff... He looked kinda uneasy as he removed my socks, gloves and shoes...  
"S-Sonic? Are you sure about this?" I asked placcidly... I didn't wanna sound so uninterested but I also didn't wanna seem too enthusiastic after my last outburst...

I wasn't scared at the idea of having sex with him... I was scared because it was Sonic, my brother, my friend and my boss... I decided to push my fears to the back of my head and just enjoy what I had wanted for so long...  
"Tails of course i'm sure... I wanna fuck your tight little teenage ass until you beg for me to stop!" Sonic flirted...  
I couldn't help but blush and eye him nervously... The lust that rose in the pit of my stomach was comparable to a volcano...

Sonic picked me up and carried me upstairs, he threw me down on his bed... Before I knew it his head was between my legs... He carried on his assault of my indiscriminate boner... He sucked and jerked me for quite some time... "OHHH SONIC! YEAH!" I whined...He licked the tip of my dick and as he did so I came all over my own stomach...  
I moaned and licked my lips, making sure to make it look as sexy as possible... There was no way in hell I was screwing this up...  
It was then that I felt his two digits inbetween my legs... He finger fucked my tight hole and succeeded in getting me fully erect once again... "You ready for me to punish you Tailsy?" Sonic asked...  
"Ohhh Sonic fuck me hard... Make me cum for you!" I flirted, winking as I finished my sentence...

He slipped his penis inside me and I could not really describe it... It didn't feel like how I felt it would... He didn't waste no time in getting started... I played with my dick as he invaded my tight foxy hole... "Yeah you're so fucking tight... damn it!" Sonic groaned... He put his hands on my hips and sped up his pace... "OHHHH SONIC! OHHH GOD HARDER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" I moaned... I let out a deep whine as he made love to me at faster and faster speeds... We were barely fucking for several minutes and I came again...

He turned us around so I was on top... I felt his hands grabbing at my toned ass... "Ride it bitch... Ride my Sonic dick.." He commanded... I furiously humped his dick like my life depended on it... I'm sure the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard in the next town over... "OHHH SONIC I WANT IT HARDER!" I yelled... Sonic quickly started pounding me faster and deeper and I could tell he was pretty close...  
"Tails i'm gonna cum ride it faster! Ride my dick you horny slut!" Sonic wheezed...

He slapped my ass as I grinded up on his dick... Before I could recite the alphabet his epic 13" godcock unleashed every last drop of semen deep into my ass... I sat there for a while and caught my breath... Sonic seemed to have enjoyed himself that's good... He pulled out of me as I laid down next to him on the bed... I couldn't quite believe it; my awkward boner led to me having the most awesome sex of all time... I was really speechless...  
I didn't know why Sonic just had sex with me; all I knew was that we both had an awesome time and that it would take me about a week to walk again...  
"Sonic I love you! I'm gay okay I always have! I really like you a lot..." I suddenly stammered... "Well... Well T-tails... yeah you're great too..." Sonic replied as he lit a ciggarette...

Me and Sonic talked all night about our life, our friendship, Eggman and the current economic climate...  
We had sex again later on in the night... When we were done Sonic told me I was cute, special and that he liked me a lot...  
Everything was okay in my world at the current moment... I had just lost my virginity to the guy who I was in love with, and he seemed to be happy about the whole thing too which was great... I was really happy that me and Sonic had sex that night... I had no idea how it happened but I was glad that it did...  
My awkward boner had led to the most erotic and senusual moment of my life and for that I was glad...

I felt so safe and secure in Sonic's arms... I was so glad that our fates had come together in those few hours... Happy wasn't a strong enough word to describe how I felt... "I love you Sonic... I love you a lot baby I want you to be my boyfriend!" I stammered awkwardly...  
"I love you too Tails... Sure why not man it'll be fun!" Sonic giggled...  
I gave Sonic a deep kiss and he returned it with a lot of passion... We spent a few minutes just like that, exploring each other's mouths... Nothing but lust and passion filled the boudoir that night...  
I felt great, I felt as though I could finally ignore my past and the feeling of emptiness I had inside me...  
I also felt like at this moment I'd be happy to never see my mother again...

A:N/ CHAPTER 2 DONE! YAY :DDDD... Thanks for reading guys plz comment, fave, follow, review, subscribe concrit etc... 


	3. 3

A:N/ Chapter 3!... Hope you guys enjoy... Remember to subscribe, review, fave, follow etc... Thanks :D Any advice, ideas, concrit would be greatly appreciated...  
...

I woke up to the sounds of birds singing; the sun was shining brightly in my face... I yawned deeply and looked over at the sleeping hedgehog next to me... His face was still covered in the sweat that forged while plundering my insides...  
I simply smiled and laid back down; I didn't wanna get up before he did... I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me; how glad I was that he would notice someone as boring and average myself... You might think of me as pathetic and needy but that's just how I am... I loved him so much that I felt sick when he wasn't near me...  
It was something so strong and overbearing it took complete control of every inch of my heart, mind and soul...  
I watched as he breathed deeply, I couldn't help but giggle and smile... I loved him so much it made me feel dizzy...  
I was free. Free in the rapture of the moment. Freedom like this was something not many people get to experience...  
We were drenched in one another, best friends deep in their own all consuming well of passion...  
You can't make someone love you all you can do is be someone who can be loved. The rest is up to them. Still though my head swam with thoughts of if he didn't really love me... And those dark thoughts killed me inside...

It had been four weeks since me and Sonic had our little sexual encounter. I was feeling quite jovial about the whole thing to be honest; never in a million years did I think Sonic would wanna have sex with me... I mean it really took me by suprise! Ever since then he couldn't really keep his hands off me... Not that I cared too much because hey I loved the guy...  
Life had been kinda quiet and boring during this time; Eggman was unusually nowhere to be seen, which could only mean he was probably working on something really dastardly and abnormal...

All I could really focus on was what was going on between me and Sonic however; I mean I don't wanna sound like some giddy schoolgirl but yeah I have to admit what we had at that moment in time was awesome... The passion we had for each other was fleeting yet constant... Lust is like licking honey from a thorn, you might bleed or you might smile...  
Each remembrance of his kiss leaves me in an agonizing bliss. The scent of him still lingers on these bedsheets,  
I wait for the next time our lips meet again and I can feel his skin on my body... Such pleasure only I can readily tell, a tale of eroticism gone wild, uncontrollably consuming, flesh upon flesh, sexual thoughts answered by an unprovoked ecstasy ... He takes me to the greatest height of passion and renders me worthless in his uncouth seduction...

How easy it is for him.. Turning me inside out, stoking up the fire in my heart... On the surface it was an unrefined simplicity, but he easily awakened the darkest pits in me... I could deem it innocent, the way I yearned for his affection and his touch... When he fucked me it was like electricity made of the finest silk, something that couldn't be readily described... I was hopelessly devoted to the blue hedgehog and he knew it... The love I held for Sonic was unlike anything I'd ever or probably would ever experience again... I wanted him to screw me; hard and fast as if life itself depends on the thrust of his body into mine... He did more than that; he captured my heart and my soul in one single night... Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for petty weaknesses.

Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. I like to think of the concept like two drops of rain.. Different but unmistakeably indentical... Blessed is the influence of one true, loving soul on another. I liked to think he liked me a lot... I mean he always said he did; when we were done rocking the mattress he'd always tell me how unlike Amy I was easy to talk to and not complicated... He'd also tell me how important of a friend I was... I lapped it all up completely blinded by my devotion to him.. Whether he was telling the truth or lying to my face I really didn't care...  
All I cared was that he woke up next to me in my arms, and put his arms around me in the cold dark midnight...  
When you're in love you never really know whether your elation comes from the qualities of the one you love, or if it attributes them to hir; whether the light which surrounds himlike a halo comes from you, from him, or from the meeting of your sparks.

A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous, and when we kissed it was like a hot melting passion all over my body... The feel of his hands on mine was like a deep warmth that I couldn't quite place or name... The richest passion is that which submits to the arbitration of time... Most friendships only last for a particular phase of our lives. When that developmental period is over, the friendship may dissolve. For a friendship to last a lifetime there must be something really special between you. There must be a connection that transcends time and space. This kind of a friendship also takes a certain flexibility... Luckily for me Sonic and I had that deep connection; on a platonic as well as sexual level...

When we met in the heat of passion all I could think of was the force that drove me further into his arms; the feel of his penis inbetween my thighs was like a faltering wave rushing over an ardent fire... The feel of his hands on my skin was like cutting diamonds with gold; something so imperfect yet beautiful that words could barely give it justice...  
All I knew was that when we fucked it was like magic; as deep and unending as the setting sun...  
The first time we made love I realized why I never prayed. One person can only say oh god so many times...  
The feel of his tongue on my lips awoke something in me I didn't even know was there, something so deep and primal that I couldn't quite place it... The world was ours enough at least to piss and puke and fuck on. If the apocalypse does come, I will rebuild our city with my tongue. I will suck this world s ashes from his fingers.

Sonic finally woke up after what seemed like an age... He smiled warmly at me and I returned the favour by giving my infamous smirk... "Hey sleepy! how are you?" I asked, i giggled slightly at my remark... Sonic simply took it in his stride and stroked my face with his hand; can I just mention how much I love that by the way?...  
"I'm fine now i'm looking at you... Still kinda tired though." He laughed... He rubbed his eyes and looked at me intently...  
I couldn't help but break down into a fit of laughter... His comment not only turned me on and it also made me laugh...  
"Ohhh please... I aint nothing to look at..." I muttered, I scooched over closer to him and put my head on his pillow...

He gave me a quizzical glance at my statement and ran his hands through my hair... I looked at him for quite some time, studying every line and muscle in his face... This is something I did often; most times I didn't even realise that I was doing it... I couldn't help but be completely engrossed with the subject of my affections; i'm sure i'm not the only one...  
"Tails stop kidding around... I know about several different girls who would love to get it on with you..." Sonic mumbled...  
I didn't know how to respond to something like that; so I just kissed him on the lips and giggled while I did so...  
"Yeah but i'm here with you... I only love you Sonic! And if you think i'm hot then that's great I guess!" I exclaimed...  
He just ruffled my hair once again and told me that we had probably better get out of bed and do something productive...

We got dressed and went downstairs; I wasn't hungry so I didn't join in on the devouring of chilli dogs for once...  
The air was quite dry; despite the harsh beating sun... I looked out the lounge window; Station Square was on the horizon... It looked kinda quiet from this distance even though in reality it was probably very busy... Sonic finished his breakfast and startled me out of my daydream... He told me he was gonna go take a shower and that I should watch TV or something to occupy myself... I didn't feel like watching the TV so instead I decided to go sit on the patio... I'm not really a sun-worshipper but I did enjoy the cold breeze and the beating rays of the sun on my face...

I thought over the last few weeks; how Sonic had swept me off my feet and how I was kinda his boyfriend now...  
He seemed to enjoy my company which was fortunate... I still felt empty though; I had so many unresolved issues that I had to deal with.. I wanted to get back in contact with my mother; now that I was older I'm sure she could talk to me in a mature and responsible way, maybe explain why she behaved so heinously? I just wanted a simple explanation; I was a child deprived of love... I just wanted to ask her why she did all those disgusting things? Why she would hit me until I was too scared to scream? That was the only thing I wanted to know; the only uncrossed checkpoint that still remained in my mental notebook...

When no one else was there to save me, he was. He always wraps me in his warmth, listens to my every sob, and tells me that it will be okay... I don't know why Sonic ever took me on... When we met I was kind of a dickwad to him; even if I was at the lowest point anyone could sink to... I sit at a crossroads and no matter which way I look; I still have all these different atrocities to mull over in the dark of night... I hated it yeah but still it made me feel alive; it proved to me that I was a fighter and no matter what anyone did I would survive to tell the story... That's maybe the whole mental concept that kept me going in the early years, I'm not sure but I have an inkling towards said fact...  
All I knew was I would do anything for Sonic; absoloutely anything he wanted... I would die for him if it came to that...

He is there in my subconscious, every time I close my eyes; his head upon my shoulder underneath a starlit sky...  
Obsession is a gun, It points right to your head, willing to shoot. It either glues your heart together or shatters it through.  
I was so obsessed with Sonic that recently I became obscenely jealous if any girl even tried to talk to him...  
Of course I had to make an exception with Amy because well even if our blue hedgie died i'm pretty sure she'd make out with his grave; maybe I would too... Damn of all the people to share my fondness it had to be her... Kinda ironic isn't it?  
I always loved him very deeply; but as events moved forward I could feel myself being so struck by him that I could barely breathe when he was gone... He was the other part of my inner jigsaw puzzle and I knew I couldn't function properly without him by my side...  
When I first saw him, he was like an enemy infront of my eyes, As I kept growing in his presence and understanding him,he became the focus of all of my attention...

Sonic soon came downstairs and embraced me in a tight hug; he was still kinda wet from the shower... "You seem really bored little pal? You okay?" He asked me... I knew I wasn't bored or apathetic at that moment in time...  
"Why would you say that Sonic?" I queried, i raised my browbone at this... I wanted him to know I was confused...  
"I dunno man; you just seem kinda pissed off and bored... I didn't do anything wrong right?" He replied...  
"No you didn't... I'm fine really! Just... I don't know I was thinking about my mom again and I don't know... I'm sorry if I made you think I was angry at you or anything... Cause really I'm not; you treat me great Sonic really!" I mumbled...  
He just gave me a confused glance and carried on hugging me... His hands slowly moving down my back to my ass...  
"S-Sonic... I-i dont wanna right now.. Knuckles and Shadow said they were coming over! It would kinda shock them if they saw you with your dick between my legs..." I breathed... The sensuality of the moment frothing over into my vocal chords... "Ahhh damn you're right... I'm gonna fuck you so hard later though!" He laughed... He rubbed the back of my neck as he said this... I couldn't help but completely submit to this action; my mind doing somersaults...

He told me that he was gonna go and start cleaning the attic; yeah did I mention our attic still has a load of stuff in it? It was there when we bought it; like i'm pretty sure the previous owners were hoarders or pretty fucking lazy; perhaps both i dont know... I decided I had better go check that all my machinery and the Tornado was okay seeing as how Sonic was gonna be pre-occupied with other things for the time being... Everything seemed okay as I strolled into the garage...  
Everything was in it's rightful place; my beloved plane was still in tip-top condition... I breathed a sigh of relief; it was nice that everything was so plaintive and great at the moment... I decided I could do with a cup of coffee so I busied myself with that task... I barely noticed when Knuckles and Shadow entered...  
"FOXY! How's it going dude?!" Shadow guffawed, scaring me out of my skin as he did...  
"Sup Tails." Knuckles added... They were both eating chipotle so I'm guessing they went to a fast food restaurant before coming here... "Hey guys! How are you? Sonic is just upstairs uhhh cleaning the attic." I replied...

They both looked at each other with deadpan expressions... The noirette seemed kinda pissed at the whole situation... Shadow didn't really like hanging around Sonic and well let's just say he has an aversion to hard work... Kinda like Amy actually hahaha... Anyhoo "So Sonic invites us round here to clean out an attic huh? Hmmn and I thought looking after a few gems was time consuming." Knuckles sighed...  
"At least the Faker actually likes you... Believe me this is some pretty awkward shit where i'm concerned.." Shadow quipped...  
He looked in my direction expecting me to ask him to not say such things; but the truth is is that the thing with Shadow and Sonic is like a pantomime and i'd rather they deal with that bullshit and not involve me in it whatsoever...  
"Well yeah like I said Sonic is upstairs cleaning the attic... Uhhh i'm just gonna sit down and relax a while..." I announced...  
I felt a need to just sit still for a while; my ever churning mind needing some rest...  
"Okay Tails you do that man; we'll go see what that joker is up to.." Knuckles laughed...  
I decided to leave them to it and go sit in my comfy chair by the window...

It was at this point I decided to take a deep breath and just watch everything that was happening out there...  
Some would say it's like voyeurism but I disagree quite strongly, I mean it's nice to see what all those countless strangers are doing right? I don't know it calms me down and gives me a chance to think... Maybe i'm too sensitive or something I don't know... I could hear a lot of noise up in the attic so it was quite clear my three aquaintances were hard at work... Seems like I would have to cook which was gonna be difficult...  
Sonic would eat anything that was within standard but Knuckles and Shadow were real tough customers...  
I can only begin to recall all the times we've been thrown out of a restaurant because they weren't satisfied...  
I would actually be mortified if they thought my cooking was bad... Mainly because Shadow would probably tell Amy and she'd have the chance to call me a bad cook as well as a faggot the next time we encountered each other...

I cracked some eggs and put them in the frying pan, i also fried some bacon and sausages... Within 20 minutes all three of them sat down at the table, they all had a coffee and bothered me to hurry up because they had a lot to do... So i did just that; I rushed it a little and gave them their breakfast... I just had a smoothie and a banana because why the hell not? Moment on the lips lifetime on the hips y'all...  
They all discussed what would be best to do with all the junk in the attic; Shadow suggest giving it all to Chris Thornedyke because his Uncle liked antiques and stuff... That would be kinda awkward though because Chris is the only other guy besides Sonic who I have a major crush on... I don't know why it's just for a human he's so cool!  
He isn't a douche like Eggman he's just really cool, nice and friendly... Great comedian too I forgot to add...  
Not that i'd cheat on Sonic... That just is so not my style... I would be really mortified if I did something of that nature...  
I decided to leave them to discuss what to do and go clean my room... It was quite sparse and already tidy but it gave me something to do... I laid down on my bed and relaxed for a while...

I could hear the sounds of the birds on the summer breeze, there really is nothing quite like that... Their song is evervescent and pure... I liked these moments; they made life really worth living 100%...  
I could hear the guys clearing up the dishes; yay I don't have to do the washing up...  
I didn't know why I was so tired today, I just didn't have a lot of energy...  
All my muscles untensed as I lay there on my bed peacefully, all I could hear was the birds and the wind blowing through the trees...  
I felt a state of tranquility and imperfect martyrdom that is quite hard to describe in plain English...  
Every one of my little worries seemed to vanish as I enjoyed the song of nature and my comfortable memory foam mattress...  
Being friends is about sharing our lives with others. There are some aspects of our lives that require that we spend a lot of time together or a lot of writing to help convey our feelings. Other times sharing only a few words are more than adequate. They're the few people who accept silence over conversation, A relationship like this denies silly promises and persuasion You don't feel the need to second guess thoughts or measure words... This is why I like days like this when our friends came over... It gave the house a real nice atmosphere and stuff...

I couldn't resist the urge to fall asleep, my lids were heavy and I needed to rest...

...

...

...

...  
...

A:N/ CHAPTER THREE DONE YAY... Hope you guys enjoyed... remember to review, fave, follow, subscribe, con crit and advice would be appreciated... Thanks xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox :D


	4. 4

A:N/ Hey; sorry it took me so long to update! :S ... My sister just graduated high school and stuff and i've also been super busy with work... Here's chapter 4 and stuuffff... ENJOY GUYS :D _

... I woke up with a start; the sky was a dark inky black, i must have passed out because my back had pins and needles pretty bad... I looked at the clock by the kitchen door and it read 3:24AM... Damn I must have been pretty tired..  
I assumed that Sonic and Knuckles probably cleaned up the attic with the reluctant assistance of Shadow...  
I rubbed my eyes and let out a long yawn; i was allowed to it wasn't like aint nobody was gonna hear me doing it...  
I walked to the kitchen and stared longingly into the fridge; i got out some pineapple juice and candy and sat down on the couch... As I sat down I looked out of the window, it was difficult to see anything past our front lawn at this time... It was like being on another planet almost; it was definitely an eerie and ethereal kinda vibe...  
I sighed and decided to flick through the TV channels... Not alot was really on though; which wasn't a suprise given the time...

I saw a shooting star as I was momentarily distracted; My face lit up so bright, you could see it's brightness all the way from the moon... It was moments like these that really took me by suprise... I couldn't help but for a few seconds be speechless... I decided it would probably be best for me to go back to sleep... I switched off the tv and put the remote down on the coffee table... I walked up the stairs slowly so I didn't tip the juice that I just poured myself...  
I let myself into my room and laid down on the bed; Sonic was probably out doing something... He had a very active social life when we both weren't fighting Eggman... He also liked to go for a drink at the bar with Knuckles and Shadow sometimes...

I laid down on the bed and pulled the sheets over me... It was unusually cold tonight; the nights around here were usually quite temperate and warm but today was different... Maybe it's something to do with Dr Lardass i dont know...  
The air was quite thin and smoggy in my room; with a hint of iciness to it... I guess Sonic forgot to put on the AC and the central heating before he left... I didn't really mind though; I can remember days when I was so cold my bones would perform in a hilariously absurd fashion...

I didn't like to think about those times though; I was fortunate that everyone around me only wanted to talk about the nice things... They didn't seem to wanna ask about all the bad stuff and all the shitty bullshit... Which was cool in itself, cause I didn't really wanna talk about it with anyone... I just didn't feel like that was what I wanted to do... It was hard to not think about it when I was all alone though... I also had to deal with the paranoia and jealousy that consumed me daily...  
I knew Sonic still liked Amy a lot it was kinda obvious; but I knew he liked me a LOT more...  
And I guess maybe that kept me going I don't know? Anyway... I couldn't really sleep because my judgement was clouded by diatribes of my own self written mental dialogue...  
I wouldn't say I was confused just restless and bored; I didn't mean to fall asleep in the middle of the day...  
"I wonder if he's thinking of me? Wherever he is..." I wondered out loud...

I couldn't help but toss and turn as I thought about the guy who so often consumed my thoughts... I often wondered why i couldn't have just fallen for some other dude who didn't have such a hectic schedule... I guess I was awkward from the moment I was born though so yeah thats kinda given right there...  
My eyes were shut but I just couldn't sleep, it was impossible for me to feel drowsy... I didn't wanna have one of those abhorrent disgusting nightmares; it really disrupted my sleeping patterns and made me a very grouchy and unkind fox... I didn't like that all that much...  
But still I guess without your neuroses you're half a person right? That's what Knuckles said to me once...  
No freakin idea what he even meant by that statement but hey...

It was at this point I heard the front door opening; hopefully it was Sonic and not some crazy burglar who had a thing for teenage boys... Luckily for me it was the former...  
I could easily recognise his footsteps; for the fastest and most nimble thing in the world he sure was clumsy and loud...  
I pretended to be asleep, he walked into the room and sighed... Hmmn he must have been walking around for quite some time... I felt him sit down on the mattress; my heart was beating so fast in anticiptation...  
I could feel his hand stroking my ears and the back of my head; words could not describe how crazy that sent me...  
He moved his hand down my neck to my shoulder blades; just when I thought he was gonna go under the sheets and maybe touch my dick he once again sighed...  
"Damn it Tails you deserve way better... Fuck..." He mumbled...  
It was at this point I decided to fake-stir and wake up; yeah I know it's cliche i'm not reading your story quit being judgemental...

"S-sonic?" I yawned... I did that thing with my eyes he liked but it didn't seem to have much effect... He was pretty much in the same sort of condition that first night he took me in; only I was the one in his sights now... He didn't reply at first he just studied me as i turned over with the sheets wrapped around me... I really played the card for all it was worth; I don't know why but I always feel like I need to prove myself to him; prove myself i'm attractive and worthy of his affection..  
Man why do I sound like that bitch Amy right now? Freaky shit...  
"Hey man i'm sorry I woke ya... us guys came downstairs and you were fucking gone! Damn you were snoring like hell... We just went to the bar and shit.." Sonic mumbled... "Ohh it's fine... I'm glad you came home S-sonic... I was just so worried and stuff... Worried about the whole Amy thing a-." I began...

"Damnit Tails it's always the fucking 'Amy Thing' isn't it? That's all you discuss! I'm sat here with you right now why are you being so jealous, psychotic and controlling?" Sonic whined... He huffed indignantly...  
I didn't know how to respond to his uncouth outburst so instead I looked down at my uncovered feet...  
It was seriously like a ritual; he cusses at me and teaches me a lesson and I hate it... Well not in the long run but yeah...  
"What do you mean Sonic? I just get really fucking insecure okay? I don't have breasts and round hips okay?" I stuttered... I couldn't contain the shrill aspect of my voice at that point in time...  
I sat up in the bed and fixed my eye contact on Sonic directly...  
"Baah whatever Tails... I'm just sick of you accusing me of trying to bang everybody... I like you a lot... I like fucking you a lot... I wish we could tell everyone but well you can do math and stuff..." Sonic muttered...

"Ummmm okay Sonic... Do I really look like a give a shit about the seven year age difference?." I sarcastically laughed...  
I didn't like how combative Sonic was when he had a few beers; really pissed me the actual fuck off... Didn't like it one bit... "I aint saying you do little cutie; i'm just saying the Station Square DA will have my ass..." Sonic guffawed...  
"Well Uncle Sonic I aint gonna tell the DA or the goddamn FBI guy nothin y'all. I'm a good fox and I like being your sexy little errand boy and shit... hahahahah..." I giggled..  
Sonic laughed uncontrollably.. He put his arms around me and hugged me close... Made me remember all those times when he hugged me and I had to fight to contain my boner; now I just let it rub against his stomach through the linen bedhsheets...  
"You're a good pal Tails... You're sexy too... Why you jealous of Amy and stuff? I know we got history but I told you how hot I think you are and stuff... Why are you being so complacent? I mean I cooked you a Thanksgiving meal and it wasn't even Thanksgiving..." Sonic rambled...

I couldn't take it anymore... That dark sensual part of me needed to be serviced... Pretty sure I was a nymphomaniac... Sonic often complained he wished he left me a virgin so he could get some rest; i was sure though that in this state of mind my tight ass was the only thing he cared about...  
"Sonic I don't care... please touch me and make love to me okay? I just want you to fuck me! I couldn't wait for Knuckles and Shadow to go... I don't know why I fell asleep like that..." I begged...  
Sonic licked his lips and rubbed the left side of my face with his hand; the heat from his limb extending up my temple and filling me with a luscious sense of forbidding desire...  
I couldn't help but to allow my erection to grow to a much larger state...

Sonic noticed my growing hard-on and threw the bedsheets across the room... He laid me down on the pillow and run his hand down my collar bone and ghosted his fingers over my left nipple... He began sucking on it and I let out a sound that didn't really sound all that nice... It sounded quite weird actually; took me a while to cotton on to the fact it was me doing it... He didn't stay there for long though; soon Sonic was licking down my stomach until he reached my pubic bone...  
"I've been wanting to fuck you so bad little buddy... You got no idea how fucking horny i've been today.." Sonic flirted...  
I fluttered my eyelashes demurely in the dark half light up at him...  
"I'm horny too baby I want you to fuck me so hard..." I purred...  
Sonic then began slowly tugging at my boner; he moved slowly and in synchronation with my slow breathing...  
I couldn't help but moan and whine as he sensitively jerked me off...  
He grabbed my balls with one hand and used his other hand to violently pump me at insane speeds...  
The feeling was orgasmic on an unexplainable level... He soon returned to normal speeds as my ebbing cock continued to demand his attentions...

"You like that don't you Tails? You like getting your dick stroked dont you? You filthy slut tell me you wanna cum..." Sonic whispered...  
I moaned and groaned as he slid my penis up and down at varying velocities... I could only whimper as he took the head of my cock in his mouth and licked around it...  
I saw stars; the feeling of his rough hedgehog tongue on my cock was pure delight...  
"Ohhh Sonic yeah fucking suck my dick... Mmmn naaawhhhh yahhh... ohhh yeah mmmn..." I moaned...  
He simply went down further; I watched directly in his eye as he took my package down to my balls...  
I face fucked Sonic for what semed like an eternity; my hard eager cock ramming into his wet breathy throat...

Before too long he was massaging my balls and squeezing them roughly; the pressure was making me all the more painfully hard... Sonic was now licking just the head of my dick with his long tongue...  
I whined in a high pitched tone as he made the knot in my stomach do somersaults... I could barely believe that Sonic would wanna give anyone a blowjob let alone me!...  
"SONIC... I-i'm gonna cum soon!" I yelped...  
"Okay Tails i'm gonna make you howl like a bitch you tell me when you're gonna cum..." Sonic commanded...  
He licked, sucked and teased me for what seemed like an eternity... His rough hands jerking me off while his tongue held my dick hostage...  
"I'M GONNA CUM!" I yelled... The flush I was feeling in my body had raised my temperature to fever pitch...  
Sonic used both hands and tugged my cock at lightning speed; my penis exploded semen all over both of our faces, my stomach and the bed...  
Sonic then got most of the cum up on his fingers... I could feel him violently jabbing at my hole with his cum-stained digits...

He began to finger fuck me with quite some gusto... I was suprised at how fast he was going; the force at which he was using to stretch my tight ass was quite impressive and exciting indeed... I could feel him hit the important part of me numerous times; my face contorting into numerous pornstar expressions when he did so...  
Sonic seemed to be enjoying exploring me with his fingers; He was writhing in so much pleasure it made me laugh inside.  
"Okay Tails i'm gonna put it in ya; spread those legs..." Sonic commanded...  
I did as I was told and spread them as far as I could without breaking a tendon...  
Sonic then began to eat my ass like it was the groceries; his thick tongue working in sweet circles deep into my booty...  
Hate to sound crass but he spat in it a few times and i don't wanna sound like a slut but the thought of his cum and saliva mixing together inside me just got me hard all over again...  
He then positioned his huge cock at my entrance...  
Within seconds he was balls deep in my butt; I was still getting adjusted to it...  
"Ohhh Sonic! Yeah... it's so deep mmmn... Please do me! Do me hard!" I begged...

Sonic took my advice and started to move; he reached underneath me and starting whacking me off all over again...  
The combined pleasure of my dick being tugged and my ass being filled to the hilt was almost too much to bear...  
Sonic's cock was large and thick and even after many times it was still a challenge... A challenge that I was more than willing to accept...  
Before too long he had accelerated to a stupendous speed and his cock felt like a blur within me, my g spot being constantly rubbed against at the speed of light... I came for exactly 17 seconds; someone call Guinness World Records..  
"OHHH FUCK! MMNNN!" I cried as I ejaculated a pool beneath myself; it was only a few inches from my abdomen...  
"That's right you naughty little whore cum for me..." Sonic giggled... He slapped my ass cheek and continued to plow me...

It went on for quite some time... By the time I had the strength to once again raise my head from the pillow our alarm clock read 5:21AM... It was 4:40 when he put it in me... Not that I didn't enjoy the longevity; just it did suprise me... Maybe all guys lasted that long I don't know... He's the only one i've been with so i can't really comment...  
My rectum was starting to feel like Courtney Love's face but still I persisted for Sonic; i'm pretty sure he could tell as he had slowed down quite a bit... His gargantuan cock was stimulating me at such a snail's pace it was like torture...  
His thick 13" cock was unforgiving; it definitely felt like a rebirth after taking it up the shitter off that boner...  
"Tails you want me to go fast buddy? Want me to show you how much I love you?" Sonic asked...  
I merely moaned a muffled yes from the pillow... I was kinda tired but I didn't need to tell him that right?  
He picked up his pace and once again my booty was being plowed at a speed so ridiculous i'm suprised my lower half wasn't eviscerated... It was still quite a nice feeling though; his unrelenting piston shredding me and shredding me until it could shred me no more...

"Tails i'm gonna cum so hard all over your face turn the fuck around baby.." Sonic ordered...  
He pulled out of me with a pop; I turned around and came face to face with what had just been inside me...  
He tugged himself at quite a fast pace; his hand a blur over his package... Before I could say anything my face was covered in his thick delicious semen... My fur was matted by the intensity and thickness of his spunk...  
Some of it went in my eye which was indeed quite unpleasant but still overall it was hot as fuck...  
I licked his cock clean and watched as his face winced at the post-cum teasing... I liked doing that it totally turned me on to watch guys squirm like that... I accidentally let myself in for round two however as I managed to make him quite hard...  
I eagerly bent over once more as Sanic rather roughly pricked me in the ass again... He didn't seem to give two shits whether he broke my fartbox in two at this point; he had an objective to have an amazing orgasm...  
And well let's be fair so did I; I started to pump my recently erect foxy penis hard and fast...  
I put my butt more high in the air so I would have more success with this; Sonic noticed and urgently pushed my hand away and used his free hand to masturbate me...  
"mmmn ohh Sonic grab my balls! make me cum again baby ohhhhh!" I moaned...

He didn't however, he put both hands back on my hips and sped up his already ludicrous pace... My ass was starting to lose what little makeshift and natural lubrication was left from our earlier encounter... His cock and my ass were getting more innacessible by the minute; maybe that's what was turning me on i dont know... As my ass dried around his epic girth I could feel my prostate being hit way more often... I humped and backed myself onto his dick as hard as I could; it didn't matter how hard I tried though, i've only ever been able to take about 8.6" of Sonic's dick... Even in the missionary position...  
"Tails i'm gonna fill you with my babies right now... You ready? I'm gonna cum!" Sonic announced loudly...  
"Yeah i'm ready fucking cum in me!" I ordered... I humped his dick with growing need as it grew and pulsed within me...  
Sonic exploded his semen deep into my lower intestines, my whole bowel filled with every last drop of his thick hedgehog mank...  
I could only lie down with a sigh as he pulled out of me... His huge dick dripping cum all over the bedsheets...  
He lit a cigarette and laid down next to me; his blue quills unkempt from all the rolling around we had been doing...  
"Sonic do you love me? Like do you like like me and stuff?" I asked breaking the silence...  
"Yeah Tails like i've said you're pretty fucking hot and I like you..." Sonic replied silently...  
I smiled at him a wide toothy smile; he just laughed and ruffled my hair like he used to years ago...

Every moment spent with him is like a beautiful dream come true... My favorite place to be is inside of his hugs where it's warm and loving. I love him with everything I am, and more than anyone ever thought possible... It was crazy how much I cared about the speedy blue hedgehog...Eyes that shimmer, a smile filled with delight; i couldn't even mentally place myself without him in my life...  
It was a concept I just couldn't ever come to terms with and hoped that I would never have to...  
I loved him so much it was unreal; I don't know what the hell I would do if he ever left me alone...  
"Do you mean it Sonic? Do you really mean it?" I persisted...  
"Yeah I meant it... You're cute and I like you a lot..." He replied dully...  
I grinned and lay on my side; i looked out the window at the rising coastal sun... A rich tapestry of corals, pinks and light indigo hues in the morning sky...  
It was really beautiful... So beautiful...  
"Well i'm gonna go make myself some breakfast... You look tired little pal maybe you should sleep for a while? So yeah i'll go do that..." Sonic announced...  
He laid the blanket over me and I snuggled up in it... It was very warm and comforting...  
I enjoyed the icy cool air from the open window and the rising sun; i still wasnt feeling very sleepy but i'd sure enjoy lazing around in bed for a few hours...

I had a feeling it was gonna be a great day today for some reason; it started off with early morning fumbling and i'm sure it'll end quite well... Maybe with the news that Dr Eggman died of radiation poisoning or something? Yeah that would be pretty fucking awesome alright...  
I tossed and turned in the light feathery sheet, unable to get comfortable...  
I walked downstairs to see Sonic eating his breakfast; chilli dogs naturally...  
"Hey..." I mumbled... I looked over at him and smiled; i swung both my tails dramatically at the end of my sentence...  
I think it looks hot I dont know if it works but yeah; more fool me if it looks ridiculous...  
"Hey buddy you hungry? I called Shadow, Silver and Knuckles and they said they'd come over at 9:30..." Sonic said...  
"Ohhh really? That's cool... Ummm nah I'm fine thanks i'm not hungry..." I replied...  
I sat down on his lap and he put his arm around me, i rested my head on his shoulder and we just sat there absorbed in each other and in the moment at hand...  
He massaged my shoulder blades as I sat there; i could feel the tension slowly release as he gently released the pressure from my neck muscles...  
He then put his arms around my waist and cuddled me; i was very skinny so he could put his arms all the way around...  
"I love you baby... Alot..." Sonic flirted... He pulled me into a deep kiss and before too long we were both fighting for dominance...  
"I love you too Sonic... You're my best friend and I like you a lot..." I replied as I fought for breath...

We both laughed and smiled at each other; just another of our crazy little sexy moments... I loved them though I felt as though if you didn't have moments like that then why bother hanging onto something? I could never date someone I hated; that would make me feel like such a fool and about the size of an ant to put that in perpspective...  
I got down from his lap and went to lie down on the sofa... It was a very comfortable sofa...  
So Shadow, Silver and Knuckles were coming over? Hmmn well it's surely gonna be quite an eventful morning in that case...  
I watched as the seagulls soared through the skies; nothing but the wind carrying their wings and their song beneath the heavens... I sighed plaintively; it was truly something to behold...  
"Tails i'm gonna go get some shopping 'kay?" Sonic yelled from the front door...  
"Sure okay!." I shouted back... With that the door slammed shut...  
"Dammnnnnn I love that guy!" I squealed out loud; unable to contain my own thoughts at that time...  
I watched TV for a while; nothing too good was on so I instead decided to go back to bed...  
As I laid down under the blanket all I could think about was my life at this present moment...  
I was happy, warm, safe and comfortable... I had never known such normality, it was almost scary when I confronted it in the recesses of my own mind...  
But I guess you gotta confront stuff like that otherwise it will get the better of you in the end; it was still an issue that I had yet to mull over in great detail...

I laid my head on the pillow and within seconds I was being drawn into the world of sleep...

_

A:N/ CHAPTER 4 DONE WOO! PLZ REVIEW, COMMENT, LIKE, FAVE, FOLLOW, ETC... Thanks for reading guys :D hope you enjoyed xxxx


	5. 5

A:N/... Hey guys heres chapter five hope you all enjoy :DDDD...  
_

I woke up and it was the middle of the day; the sun was burning brightly in through my window into my room... It kinda hurt my eyes but i got adjusted to it within a few seconds which was good... I had no idea what time it was as my head was still kinda fuzzy; i'm definitely not a morning person that's for sure!  
I walked downstairs to see that the house was completely empty and silent; I guess the guys decided to take their weekly hanging out session elsewhere...  
It wasn't too uncommon to be honest, they loved eating out or drinking at the bar...  
I'm 14 so it's not like Sonic could take me with him; I mean that's just silly...  
I sat down at the table and ate some cereals... I checked my phone; not alot just Rouge being a douche as usual...  
Yeah we have this thing where we try to piss each other off; it's all friendly competetion but still...  
But something really woke me right up; it was a text from HER... Amy for those of you guys who are less informed...

'Tails, Sonic told me to text you; he's helping Vector and Big fix Shadow's shed... Don't text me back ttyn.'  
She was even a bitch when working on Sonic's orders... I won't go into the story of how things between us went so bad..  
That's a tale for another time, I quickly jabbed at the keyboard with my fingers, I was so gonna text her back...  
'Whatever; if you see him tell him i'll fix my dinner... Umm you'll probably talk to me when we're actually working and Eggman is causing shit... Stop being a bitch Amy it's 12:15 in the morning.'  
I couldn't help but laugh; that was something she wouldn't soon forget!  
I put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher and put on my gloves and shoes; i wasn't gonna just walk around naked and stuff..

'Fuck you... Seriously don't text me again; you are absoloutely poisonous and the sooner Sonic realises how bad a friend you are the better... Seriously you're a wolf in sheep's clothing my man.' I didn't know how to really respond to such ambitious yet hopeless words.. Amy must have really been dumped by some random guy this time! I decided to just ignore it and go about my daily business; no way was I gonna let my thoughts be consumed by the likes of that...  
"Dumb bitch seriously get a job.." I growled out loud, throwing my blackberry on the sofa...  
I sat down and drank a glass of water; i really took my time and enjoyed the moment... You only live once so you might as well enjoy all the basic shit as well...  
I heard a very loud knock at the door; I was quite scared it was that irate lynx guy who Sonic got into a fight with...  
It was all over a very stupid thing; a line in a queue...Sonic wasn't the guy to start fights with people; that other dude was an absoloute cunt, excuse my language...

I opened the door to see none other than Blaze, Rouge and Cream stood at the door... As i'm sure you can tell me and Sonic have a pretty active social life; can get a little tedious at times but i'd rather have constant company than be lonely all the time... I don't even wanna think about the old times cause it make me sad...  
No one wanted to talk to me; and if they did they'd get beat up to... I never wanted that to happen again... Next to lightning; doctors and hospitals it was one of my alltime greatest hates...

They invited themselves in and we all sat down at the table next to the window...  
"So anyway how are you Tails?" Cream asked... I needed a minute to think about that one, having to deal with the antics of that crazy old hag so early in the morning had kinda pissed me off...  
"Umm i'm fine how are you girls?" I replied, grinning...  
They just all giggled and laughed; especially Rouge cause thats her thing...  
"We're fine... we just thought we'd come over here and see our favourite nerd... You look hot today!" Rouge flirted...  
I just laughed it off; Rouge talks like that with every guy she sees... Everyone says she's a slut but it isn't really true...  
I know her on a deep and personal level and I know for a fact you gotta treat her right or she will punch you harder than a guy will...

We talked for quite some time; nothing like a good bit of small talk to take away from a long day...  
Cream went on for quite some time about this dude she liked; Blaze and Rouge then talked about guys they liked...  
Inevitably of course the topic of conversation went towards me cause I was their host and stuff...  
"Tails... like i have a question if that's cool? Why dont you like get a girlfriend or a boyfriend or something?" Rouge queried...  
She isn't subtle by any means; Shadow and Knuckles both talk about that when referencing her... "Ohhh Rouge i'm fine on that one... Really.. I'm good.." I laughed...  
Blaze just carried on sipping her coffee, Cream looked suprised and Rouge just carried on probing...  
"Oh my god really? Nice job foxy... So is it anyone we know? Or are you dating some random from Station Square?" she asked...  
I was kinda taken aback; Sonic always told me if I told anyone what we got up to late at night i'd be in a lot of trouble...  
And I guess I would because people just wouldn't be able to look past the crazy age difference...  
"Ummmm... I don't really wanna talk about it to be honest... Can't we just talk about what Dr Lardass is up to?" I asked, desperately trying to deflect their attention off the subject at hand...

Rouge huffed indignantly; she may have been foward and uninhibited but rude and prying she wasn't...  
"I really don't know or care what that obese idiot is doing... Like no offense but he kinda sucks ass." Blaze interjected...  
"Totally agreed... He tried to kill my mom the guy is an absoloute asshole!" Cream added...  
They soon went back into their own girly world and I luckily managed to slip away into the kitchen...  
I took a deep breath; I walked back out with another round of coffee...  
Cream and Rouge were talking about Amy's failed relationship with Shadow... Rouge like me really rubbed Amy up the wrong way; she wouldn't talk shit about her in front of Cream though cause she was okay with Amy...  
"I just can't believe Amy did all that shit to Shadow... He said she was absoloutely crazy! I don't know why Sonic puts up with her... I swear to god she has schizophrenia or something..." Rouge blasted...  
I hadn't really heard any of the gossip surrounding Amy's latest failed romance... I didn't really care because her pattern was so simmilar every time it kinda got boring...  
"I mean i don't know why she treats guys like that... Daddy issues i'm thinking; my dad was great... Well not great but he was around!" Rouge continued...

I didn't really wanna interupt the flow that was going on so I just sat back and watched, listening intently...  
Rouge carried on talking about the Amy and Shadow thing before Cream told her to quit gossiping...  
It was at this point I decided to make my statement; cause things got kinda awkward and quiet and I hated those situations worse than anything...  
"So are you sure you guys haven't heard anything about what Dr Eggman is up to? He's just been quiet for way too long! I mean he usually even takes time out to stalk Sonic and stuff..." I asked...  
They just shook their heads... I guess maybe we should pay the old Doctor a visit sometime...  
My stomach churned at the thought of it... Eggman was probably the most unclean person on the planet...  
He lived surrounded by trash and infestation; you could easily tell he had skin like someone who was on crack for most of their adult life...  
I suppose it was good the Obeast wasn't planning anything... Last time Eggman tried to set off a nuclear bomb in Station Square and needless to say it was quite the challenge...

Soon the girls said they had stuff to do so I saw them to the door... I cleaned up the mess in the lounge and walked into the kitchen...  
I busied myself by cleaning everything up; i really didn't mind doing it.. I know that sounds crazy but I enjoyed menial tasks...  
It was then i heard my phone buzz... "Oh my god I swear if that's her i'm gonna go crazy.." I mumbled...  
I walked into the lounge and picked my phone up off the sofa... Hmmn needs to be charged later that kinda sucksss...  
I unlocked it and checked my messages... 78 crazy death threats from those guys who don't like me in Station Square..  
There was also 12 messages from Amy which gradually got more explicit as time went on...  
The newest message however suprised me... Chris Thornedyke? I didn't even know the guy had my number!  
"Chris? What?... Dude really? God you're a dick bro.." I sighed...

'Hi Tails, Sonic gave me your number and I just thought i'd text to say hi... I was gonna come down into town next week and stuff.'  
How the fuck do you reply to that? I didn't know what to do, it was worse than when years ago when Sonic would text me and I'd just die hoping I wouldn't reply with something creepy or weird...  
I didn't really know where to begin; back when we were in space I could feel myself falling for Chris...  
Sure I liked Cosmo but I dont know... It's weird I was younger I didn't understand stuff as well...  
Maybe if she was still alive i'd still be with her and I could tell everyone how happy I was, but looking over it logically I knew now I was very confused at the time... I didn't like thinking about stuff like that; why am I having such a crazy day all of a sudden?  
'Umm hey Chris... Are you ok? Sonic gave you my number cool... Ohh that sounds great...'  
Plaintive and simple enough i'd say... I didn't wanna sound stupid or overly friendly...

'I'm gooooooddd... well text me later cya..' I was pretty sure I wasn't but I guess I had to tell him I would... I didn't wanna seem like a tenacious asshole...  
'Ok sure.. I'll text you later..'... I put my phone down and just laid back on the couch a while...  
My back was kinda stiff cause I slept in... I'm used to getting up way earlier than usual... I guess i'm still developing though so that's probably why...  
I didn't really have anything to do; the house was spotlessly tidy and what with no danger on the horizon I had some time to myself to just sit and relax...  
I didn't really wanna do anything as my morning had been taken up by quite a lot... I'm not a lazy person I just get tired really easily... Maybe it's all that time of being ill and not eating enough...  
Maybe it's something else I don't know, I mean I don't like to really go over it in much detail it's just a compromise i accept...  
I decided to go outside and do something because the weather seemed to be quite warm and nice...  
I locked the front door behind me, covering my eyes with my hands as they made contact with the harsh dry air The day was looking pretty beautiful actually, not a cloud in the sky; the sun was beating down and you could probably fry a few eggs on the sidewalk...

I decided i'd go over to Shadow's house to check up on how everything was going... It was quite a long walk but well shit I don't have to walk now do i? It still took quite a while though; i get exhausted because I have to breathe very shallowly otherwise I will fall and hurt myself...  
I had to sit down when I was about 5 minutes away from Shadow's house...  
I leaned up against a wall for a while catching my breath, it was usually a lot easier to do this journey when it was less arid... I was sweating terribly, i didn't think to have a glass of water before I left... I guess it was a stupid mistake..  
"Well I guess i better get going then..." I thought aloud as i got up off the ground...  
I carried on riding the wind cause it was truly what I did best... I'm pretty sure when I'm 21 i'll be the guy who goes to the wine shop every five minutes but hey thats cool...  
I was outside Shadow's house about another 5 minutes later... It was easily recognisable; very dark paintjob and a burnt out Chevrolet on the lawn...  
I knocked on the door loudly for about several seconds... People make a huge joke that I knock the door like a guy from the SWAT team but hey it aint too bad right?  
Shadow opened the door; he looked kinda drunk or stoned or whatever grown ups do in their spare time...  
"Hey Tails... What are you doing here?" He asked...

I took a deep breath as I was panting rather heavily from the heat and having just crossed a wide space with no water...  
"Uhhh... Is Sonic still here?" I asked quietly... He just looked at me with chagrin...  
"Ummm no Sonic and Knuckles said they were gonna go to that club in Station Square with Rouge and Blaze.." He replied bored...  
I don't know why Sonic wouldn't text me to tell me that, he never usually goes somewhere without letting me know...  
First time in a decade he's actually done that; I suppose I should quit being belligerent though...  
"Ohhhh... uhhh okay... What about Vector and Big are they still here?" I asked...  
"Nah they said they were gonna go do their grocery shopping... and before you ask; my shed is looking great... Really i'm happy..." Shadow replied...  
I didn't know what to say really... Couldn't really think of something eloquent let's say...  
"Ohhh right... um well I guess I should go home then... S-Sonic would be so worried if I was g-." I started...

"You know something Tails i think you should come inside and have a drink of Mike's Hard Lemonade... Sonic won't mind dude.." Shadow interupted, he smiled widely...  
I didn't know if I was meant to drink alcohol but I guess it would be rude if I left... Cream was saying how she worried about Shadow isolating himself from the world with his music and his thoughts... I didn't really see it that way but anyway..  
I sat down in the black armchair next to the TV; Shadow took the sofa because he had a tendency to be lazy, also because it was his favourite sofa and he probably liked it alot...  
I watched as he poured several different glass bottles into two plastic cups and filled it up with the Mike's Hard Lemonade...  
"Cheers! To whatever day it is today..." Shadow exclaimed...  
It was Tuesday actually; but I didn't wanna seem like a totalitarian jerk so I just kept quiet...  
"Cheers..."I replied... I took quite a large gulp of it and regretted it rather quickly...  
It tasted so sour and yet it was so sweet too, it was so weird it really blew my mind...  
Shadow drank the entire cup and then took the same lengthy procedure in procurring another drink...  
He was watching some foreign language horror flick that seemed to have little plot or framing device...

I wanted to seem grown up and cool so every time he filled my cup I just carried on imbibing it regardless of how it tasted like raw untreated sewage or something else along that line...  
The time on the TV read 6:21PM... I'd been sitting in Shadow's house for five hours... I had no idea that much time had passed.. We had been talking so intently about whatever came on our minds that the time just went by quite quickly...  
I was starting to feel weird and kinda dizzy... I guess this was what being drunk feels like... I started to feel nervous that Sonic would be mad that Shadow let me drink alcohol and wasn't being responsible...  
"Sh-Shadow... I-i i don't feel okay right now... Uhhh I should go home.." I mumbled...  
"But I thought we were having a good time? Sit down Tails you'll be fine... have another drink; Sonic and Knuckles just left me here to go hang out with the girls... Stay a while longer everything will be okay..." Shadow sighed...  
I decided it'd be better for me to just sit down and carry on with the pleasantries... I didn't feel like I was gonna puke anymore but I felt really dizzy and I couldn't think properly... I asked Shadow if I could go to the bathroom; so that's what I did... I splashed my face with cold water and also drank some of it cause my mouth was kinda dry...  
I walked back into Shadow's dark lounge; not only was the paintjob very dark but his blinds and shutters were also very dark so you could easily be mistaken it was a lot later than it actually was...  
"Hey come sit over here next to me..." Shadow said, patting the seat...  
I sat down next to him, i took a sip of what was left of my drink... I laid back in the sofa putting my feet up on the coffee table...

We sat like that in silence for what seemed like only minutes but as I took a glance out of the corner of my eye I could see that the sky had blackened and that the streetlights were on... All the while Shadow kept pouring drinks and I had to excuse myself to drink some water out of the bathroom faucet... It was kinda a hilarious comedic situation i thought...  
Shadow talked for quite some time about he hated Eggman so much; I mean we all did but for Shadow he just absoloutely loathed the guy... I mean I did too but I could never match the hatred the dark hedgehog held for the fat guy...  
I mean Eggman is one stupid douche but i don't hate the guy, i just dislike him on a very deep level...  
"Shadow... I should really go now; it's 11:30... Sonic will be so mad if he comes home and I-i'm not there..." I said, breaking the silence...  
"Y'know Tails I think you should just carry on being pretty and quiet..." Shadow interjected...  
What? My head was totally spinning at this point in time; I only just realised how under the influence of the demon booze I was at that time... Damnit Sonic is gonna kill me...  
"Uh... Excuse me?" I replied dumbfounded... I didn't wanna sound rude but I felt like I had less control over what I said..  
"What about Amy? I thought you were dating-... what? Why would you say that to me?..." I stuttered..  
Shadow just laughed his ominous trademark laugh; it filled his house right up to the rooftop...  
"What that slut? Dude that was to piss off Sonic... No one could replace Maria!" Shadow laughed...

I felt a tear drop from my eye, I don't know if it was the confusion or the tight stale air in the living room... Maybe it was both? "Look Shadow I should really go now... I feel really dizzy and stuff..." I insisted...  
In a flash he was kissing me and pushing me down on the sofa... "No! What the fuck?! Get off me!" I yelped...  
He was taken aback by this; he obviously wasn't used to anyone saying no... And believe me when I say Shadow usually holds wild debauched orgies with complete strangers...  
I sat against the arm of the chair; I felt so weird... It felt kinda hot how he just assaulted my mouth with his tongue like that... Sonic was so cool and calculated about the whole thing... Wait what the fuck? Wow i'm really drunk...  
"Tails i'm sorry okay... Please DON'T tell Sonic! I'm not a pervert I just... Ohh god look i'm sorry.." Shadow begged...  
"You're not a pervert?" I laughed a horendous laugh... Where did that come from? I didn't like how my mind was working right now...  
"Of course you're not a pervert Shadow... You only gave me enough booze to sink a kayak..." I continued, laughing while I did...

I didn't realise that I was standing upright and pointing my finger in a most uncouth manner...  
Shadow was just sat there looking at me as if I had just skinned someone alive right before his eyes...  
Before I knew what I was happening he kissed me again; and groped my backside roughly...  
He took my hand and lead me up three flights of stairs... He opened the door to a room covered in posters...  
He threw me down on the bed face first... I only started to realise what I was doing; sure I knew that five minutes ago but now it was just starting to dawn on me.. He got me drunk and now he wants to have sex with me...  
I could hear my phone buzzing downstairs; it was surely Sonic trying to find out where I was...  
A few minutes ago I felt a rush of crazy lust; now I was just feeling weird and dizzy again...

Shadow really did not take any time; as soon as my head hit the mattress he was on me...  
He violently used my ass for several minutes before he came... He really didn't have much longevity but with what time space he did have he used it...  
"Turn around slut i wanna touch you.." He ordered...  
He flipped me around and I looked up at him, I didn't know how the hell a early afternoon visit had culminated in this...  
Before too long he was grasping at my privates like it was going out of fashion... I stayed silent; i didn't wanna upset him so he'd hit me or anything...  
It went on for quite some time; I was nervous and quite scared so I was unable to get aroused...  
Unexpectedly i suddenly came... I refused to make any noise or allow my face to scrunch up...

As far as I was concerned i didn't really want to do this... Shadow didn't seem to care either way though...  
"I'm hard again you ready for a nice slow fuck?" He asked... I didn't say or do anything, I just looked at him through my hazed eyes...  
With no reply he simply grabbed my legs and pulled me down the bed, his earlier ejaculation leaking from my ass as he did so...  
"Damn you're pretty loose kid... Doesn't suprise me..." Shadow laughed...  
He then roughly forced his way in; he didn't use any lubricant... He was fucking me so slowly and tantalisingly i couldn't help but let out a tiny yelp... He was nowhere near as huge as Sonic but weirdly he could get much deeper in me; and I liked that feeling amongst all of the craziness i felt...  
"Ohhhhh... yeah!" I moaned... He took this as incentive and put his hands on my hips and started to pound me a lot faster... He grunted several times as he forcefully bred my anus... "Ohh Tails you're so hot... fucking ride it..." He breathed...  
With encouragement like that I couldn't help but give in; I humped his big black cock roughly, earning several moans of appreciation from the noirette...  
He slapped my ass cheek and started to pick up the pace, his member forcing me to arch my back as he screwed me unrelentingly...

The bed was starting to make really annoying creaking sounds by now... It kinda sounded like cheap shoes on a flat polished surface... Shadow seemed to be able to go for a lot longer the second time round; which was great for him not so for me... Making love, a sweaty pit stop between the sheets. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out for...  
Am I crying, or shaking from pleasure? I can't really tell anymore... I had melted into the dark hedgehog's thrusts...  
I was completely taken by all of his girth; there was little I could do... To feel someones body pressed against yours and to feel their breath on your neck, their skin melting on you i doubt there's any feeling quite like it in the world...  
Shadow continued to fuck my ass for what seemed like an age; his occasional primal grunts the only thing cementing me in the current moment... We spent hours fitting together our bodies like two voices reaching through dissonance...

Breathing, panting, moaning into each other's mouths. I don't know why I allowed myself to get so drunk and serve myself up for such things... Fucking is like poetry, it should be special, written in the right time. For the right person. When you do it with the wrong person you feel all hollow inside... Which is how I felt right now... Of all crimes committed against a person, forced sexual contact is the one that leaves a person feeling the most violated. A rape victim is often left with the feeling that that a part of them has been torn apart. It's strange how a few short seconds can lead you in a whole new direction, It alters how you think and act and see your own reflection. I wanted to die as I laid underneath him; cause I knew that I would always belong to Sonic...  
I cried silently into the pillow as he roughly picked up speed again... I'm sure he already came but that sure hasn't stopped him... I didn't know what to feel, say or do when he turned me around... He kissed me roughly on the lips and started sucking my dick... I didn't wanna feel good about all this and he was forcing me to writhe under his touch... I absoloutely hated it...  
I moaned as my body betrayed my mind, he just took this as I wanted more... I didn't; I couldn't help if my body reacted differently to how I felt...

I don't scream,I don't show no fear, I simply remain silent and allow myself to be violently sucked by him...  
Before too long I released what little semen had collected all over his face and mouth...  
"Damn you came good... I'm ready to call it a night.. So yeah i guess you should go." Shadow muttered...  
He threw my gloves and shoes into my arms, i quickly put them on and staggered as quickly as I could down the stairs... I tripped on the last few steps, my back giving way...  
I simply grimaced and picked myself up, as the cold night breeze hit me I felt like I had been smacked in the face...  
It was only now I realised how mashed my head truly was; and that the true extent of what just happened hit me...  
I wanted to cry so bad; but I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction...

I staggered down the street; falling every few steps due to the fact i was fucked excruciatingly with no lubricant...  
I was far too weak to fly home... I walked the entire journey back to home... The cold night air was like a billion little daggers stabbing every inch of me...  
As I unlocked the door and stepped inside I slumped against the wall...  
I allowed myself to cry and howl vehemently for a few minutes...  
It appeared Sonic wasn't home yet; which was good as I really didn't want him to question me and to have to think up some lame excuse to excuse the hideous nature of what really happened...  
I couldn't believe that Shadow who I thought was my friend would do that to me...  
And before you call me some hypocritical little third rate tart for letting Sonic do that stuff it's very different I assure you..  
I just couldn't believe he would intoxicate me with alcohol and then violate me at my most vulnerable point...  
"WHY?!" I screamed, picking up the mirror and throwing it against the coffee table...  
I picked up a large dagger shaped piece of glass; thoughts of slicing myself into ribbons consumed me...  
Instead I threw the glass shard at the wall; i watched as it smashed into intricate diamond like pieces, shattering like a rain over a dying sun...

I struggled my way upstairs, and turned the shower on... I sat down underneath the skin meltingly boiling water...  
I scrubbed my skin so hard every pore of my limbs was a deep red with an almost carpet burn like rash...  
I kept scrubbing, unable to get my ordeal off me... The smell of his whiskey stained breath was still present on my tongue and my neck and I couldn't erase it no matter how hard I tried...  
I slumped in the tub, my blanket was the endless flow of water trickling over every inch of my body...  
I couldn't contain the immense sadness I felt; i howled and bawled as loudly as I could...  
The shower water cleaned my face stained by the tears that wouldn't stop flowing...  
It made me remember how my mother said she wouldn't care if a man tried to hurt me... I wondered if she'd offer me support in a time like this? I guess i'm foolish cause she's probably dead or clawing at the bars of a jail cell right now...  
I was glad Sonic was not home; I was really in no state to talk to anyone let alone him...  
I could see the darkness behind my eyes; all the rage, all the hurt i ever experienced in my life boiled over in those hours at Shadow's house...  
I just couldn't fucking believe he'd do that to me; I just really couldn't believe it...  
I felt just how I felt when I was small; when the bullies would take everything from me...  
I felt like everything had been taken again, only this time it wasn't just a blanket covered in blood it was my soul...  
I turned the shower jet off and climbed out of the tub, i dried myself and walked downstairs; the handrail the only thing keeping me upright...

I sat down on the sofa and put my head in my hands; there was broken glass all over the place...  
I spent the next quarter of an hour cleaning the entire mess up; I guess I didn't notice or care that I had several shards of glass in the soles of my bare feet... I put all the glass into the trash and closed the trashcan lid...  
I sat back down and thought about what had happened... I had just been violently raped...  
Sonic hated Shadow and if he knew about this he would probably kill him... I knew that I had to keep a very dark secret and I didn't much like the idea of that fact...  
I just wanted things to go back to the way they were; I guess I was asking for it...  
I laughed at his jokes, i consumed his cheap alcohol... I set myself up for unwanted attention...  
That was the thing that destroyed me the most; I knew he'd done wrong but I couldn't help feeling like I maybe gave off some signal?  
Maybe I did something to provoke him and I was too drunk to realise it?  
Why was I even drunk? I should have listened to Sonic's advice and reminded Shadow that i was 14 years old and that I shouldn't drink alcohol... By the time those thoughts came into my head however he was balls deep in my ass...  
I guess I was stupid and naive... I made myself an easy target... I mean I had no idea Shadow was bisexual...  
Mind you I didn't know Sonic had a thing for guys and that shit suprised me quite alot...  
Maybe I just attract crazy older guys; maybe it's the mental pattern i adopted and the universe made it manifest...  
I just didn't want Sonic to ever find out; I felt like i had commited infidelity even if i was too afraid to say no...  
I felt disgusting; I felt as though my entire life had been put in a blender and just left on high for 70 minutes...

I stared out of the window at the dark inky sky and the deep water below... It's a shame Sonic can't swim because I often cliff dive into that water; not at night obviously that would be ridiculous...  
I sighed and flicked around the TV channels, desperate for anything to wash away the events of the past few hours...  
I needed to mentally cleanse myself of the rape and I had no idea how to do so...  
I felt so low, i felt like i had truly hit rock bottom... My conscious was telling me I was a fool and that I lead Shadow on...  
I listened, the voice gradually got louder... And louder, and louder...  
"You should just kill that fuck... He raped you; he put the inside of that whore all over your body... Do you like being covered in the inside of Amy's vagina?" The voice mocked...  
It didn't sound like it was in my head; it sounded as though someone was behind me, even if that was impossible...  
"Who the fuck are you?!" I cried... "I'm you... well i'm the dark part of you... I'm the part of you that wants revenge... I'm the part of you that wants to kill Billy, Mommy and him..." The voice replied...  
Was I going crazy? I didn't know what the hell was going on; maybe all people have hysterical delusions when they are drunk...  
"Go away!" I cried shrilly... Tears fell from my eyes like raindrops...  
"I aint going nowhere... I'll always be here even if you can't hear me... I'm a part of you, and one day I will get my revenge on all those who crossed me... They will hang from nooses of barbed wire and I shall consume their entrails.." The voice laughed in a deep demonic tone...

By this point I was truly frightened; i did not like hearing such disgusting heinous things...  
I looked around to try and see if someone was playing a prank on me but no one else was in the house...  
I was starting to feel afraid; what if what happened to me caused me to have a complete nervous breakdown?  
The voice subsided... All was quiet in the house, I just cried tears of pain and anguish, my muzzle stained with the hot salty condensation... That dark evil voice in my head had scared me quite alot more than what had occured 12 blocks away... I never wanted that horrible scary voice to speak to me ever again...  
I laid down my head on the sofa and scrunched my eyes up...  
I just hope Sonic gets home soon, I don't wanna be alone right now...  
I don't feel okay, i feel so confused and hurt...  
"Please get home soon Sonic..." I whispered out loud...  
I once again laid my head down and everything faded into a dark incandescent pitch black...

CHAPTER 5 DONE... Sorry about the extreme themes in this chapter; it would be wrong of me to deprive my readers of real uncensored drama... Once again I apologise for the extreme content and once again thank you very much to all you lovely reviewers... It really warms my heart that such strangers from all over the world would respond so positively...  
Thanks, Leanna...


	6. 6

A:N/.. Once again I strongly apologise for the strong themes in the last chapter... Sorry it took me so long to update guys; i have been so busy with studying and stuff... Here is chapter 6! Hope y'all enjoy...

_

_

_

I didn't sleep at all last night; I couldn't get the horrible images out of my head.. It was difficult to try and relax and think clearly after what had happened at Shadow's house... I didn't really know what to say think or do at the present moment in time...There was a chill in the wind that night, one like no other. The darkness made it hard for sight, and even more hard for clear thinking... the light was there but I was blind the image never leaves my mind no matter how hard i try to push it to the back of my subconscious...  
The sun was rising; the sky was such a beautiful yellowy pink color... I couldn't help but be fascinated by it...  
I just didn't know how to process the events of yesterday; it ate away at my thoughts... To most this is just a bad dream, a nightmare... But to some, it's more, it's reality...  
I just didn't know if I could actually face my cold dark reality... It was a task i didn't think i could mentally or physically accomplish...  
I guess I just wanted to forget all about it; maybe pretend it just didn't happen? Yeah that seems fathomable...  
Sonic would be so upset if he found out about it; he'd be really dissapointed in me and I don't want that to happen...

I was so tired I could barely walk but I didn't wanna go to sleep... I felt so bad, I felt unclean and horrible..  
It was way too cold on the couch but I felt safe; i think maybe there's like a problem with the ventilation in this house maybe? I don't know personally but that's one theory...  
Sonic was usually home before 5:30... It was nearly seven... I'm sure he was still partying with Rouge and Blaze in that nightclub or something... I drank what seemed like my billionth cup of coffee; there was nothing but cartoons on the tv so that's what i watched...  
I couldn't really laugh at any of the jokes, i felt really numb and stoic at this point in time...  
I just was so pissed off that that would happen to ME. I never asked for any of that bullshit; it really shattered my mind and my soul...  
I mean I knew Shadow was a slimy bastard who was a bit too obsessed with the carnal side of life; but I never thought in a million years that he would wanna rape me...  
Rolling and shivering I can feel my skin crawling in bitter repulsion, I can't even begin to state how repugnant and broken i feel...  
I just feel like i've been broken into a thousand pieces, I don't know what i'm gonna do...  
All I wanna do is tell Sonic how I feel but I know it would hurt him so bad; and it would just make the bitterness already existant in the group much more pronounced...  
I didn't like starting fights or causing trouble at all, so i guess this was the dilemma i was facing...

I couldn't really be bothered to ascertain what was happening in the cartoon...  
I went to the sink and had four cups of water; I drank them like I had been living in a desert for centuries...  
It was really cold even at this time of the day; maybe it's just the way this house was built?  
I just really wanted Sonic to get home soon; I needed his company... I didn't like being by myself anyway but at a time like this i just really wanted to talk to him...  
I had texted him numerous times but i got no answer; i didn't know what he was doing... I didn't really wanna go looking for him though, last time I did that something really horrific happened...  
Just when I thought i was gonna hit my head against the wall i heard the front door opening...  
It was him, it was Sonic... He walked into the sitting room and sat down on the adjacent couch...  
"Hi Tails... How are you?" He asked plaintively... I turned my head to look at him, I didn't really say anything I just glanced at him... I didn't know what to say... How was I?  
Didn't really know the answer to the question he was putting forward to me... "How am I? I don't know... I was really worried... Where have you been Sonic? It's 7:45 in the god damn morning?" I snapped...  
Sonic just looked slightly confused; he huffed and put his feet up on the recliner...  
"Gee i don't know... I was just talking to our friends who YOU'RE too antisocial to talk to... Anything else Mom?" he laughed...  
I groaned loudly; I didn't like people being so standoffish when i was tired and confused about everything anyway...  
It really rubbed me up the wrong way, I just didn't like it at all... Really made me quite mad and stuff..  
I don't know why he'd be such a dick when i worried about him like I do...  
"No... nothing else; just... I was worried okay? Amy text me and said that like you were at Shadow's house..." I replied dully...  
"Yeah I was around that asshole's house... Man all he did was drink! He didn't even help fix his own shed.." Sonic moaned...  
I felt like I was gonna puke when he said that... I mean Shadow seemed pretty sober when I stepped into his house; it really set my head into a whirlwind... What if he was thinking about touching me as soon as he opened the door?  
That was something that really upset me further than I already was... Didn't know how to process any of it...  
I just decided to keep a straight face and listen, he was clearly incensed by the whole thing...  
"Tails why are you up this early? Did you stay awake all night?" Sonic asked quietly...

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OKAY?! I don't know anything anymore!" I burst out crying...  
I really couldn't control myself, I erupted into a massive crying fit... I couldn't keep a lid on it whatsoever...  
He just sat there obviously dumbfounded by my sudden outburst, after a few seconds though he came and sat next to me..  
"Tails what the hell is going on with you? Why are you being so m-... Is that vodka I can smell on your breath?" Sonic asked quietly..  
"Umm... N-no... I didn't drink anything Sonic; I was wearing some of Cream's perfume..." I lied quickly...  
I didn't think he'd believe me... He seemed so pissed off, i didn't really wanna deal with him yelling at me cause i had a terrible migraine... I didn't wanna listen to any of that stuff, i felt way too drained emotionally already...  
Ironically he said nothing; he just said next to me quietly... Maybe he was too bored to pursue my juvenille deliquency i dont know...  
"Tails I don't care if you were drinking just don't lie to me okay?" He muttered...  
I didn't know what to comeback with, i suppose i was lying.. But I had to cause what was going on was way too fucked up beyond all recognition...  
I couldn't let him ever know about what happened, that would be the worst thing in the world for me...  
It really scared me a lot... Profoundly and stuff...

"I wasn't drinking Sonic ok? More importantly what were you doing all night? Were you fraternising with that evil hag?" I snarled... I couldn't control the depth of anger in my voice...  
He just sighed and walked into the kitchen... I didn't mean to say such things and I didn't know why I was behaving the way I was... I couldn't describe it or put it into words...  
After less than two minutes he came walking back into the room with a glass of water in his hand; he sat back down in the chair he was originally sitting in...  
"Tails why are you saying all this stuff? I'm sorry I lost track of time ok?" Sonic mumbled...  
I didn't wanna make him sad; that was really the last thing i wanted to do... I was getting pissed off that i couldn't keep hold of myself... I didn't wanna make him upset with me thats not what i was like at all...  
It wasn't what I wanted, really was not my objective in the long run whatsoever...  
"I'm real sorry I said all those nasty things Sonic... I guess i'm just overtired; like my insomnia is getting so worse..." I said quietly... He didn't seem to wanna talk to me, i couldn't really blame him cause I was real indignant and stuff...  
But I didn't want him to be angry at me, as long as I could remember i'd hate it... I never wanted him to think anything but the best of me...

"It's okay Tails really... yeah we should really get you some pills for that; you look so pale and drawn.. Are you sure you don't feel tired or anything buddy?" He asked...  
I didn't know how to respond to his statement; my judgement was really clouded and I guess i was unsure of what to do or say... It was so weird how I felt; I felt like my body was thinner than air, i don't know how I can put it...  
"Ummm no... I just feel really weird, i'm tired but i can't sleep... I don't know what it is Sonic! Really I don't.." I rambled...  
He came and sat next to me again, he put his arm around my shoulder.. I lay against him as I stared at the wall and the tv...  
We just spend a few minutes silently sat like that... I enjoyed moments like that, really made life worth living...  
There's this something in my chest no words can seem to name. I am filled with unrest, I feel nothing but confusion.  
I don't know how I could forget something of such an explicit and traumatic nature... I'm just glad Sonic wasn't prying into stuff like he usually does, that made me feel a lot more secure...  
Apathy and uncertainty surrounds me like a blanket, how did it happen? What have i done to deserve such bullshit?  
When we are confused about stuff we can work to become more self aware. I just didn't know how to do that right now...  
I felt so crazy about the whole thing, so mad and pissed off all about the thing... My heart feels like it's torn in two, i just feel so blank and numb...

"Tails look i'm sorry I should have called... I know it was a bit stupid of me to do that..." Sonic whispered quietly...  
"It's fine really... Let's just not talk about it anymore okay? I'd really prefer that cause like I feel one of my migraines coming on..." I replied plaintively...  
I took a deep breath as I finished my sentence... I felt really lethargic and void of any energy or concentration whatsoever...  
I felt like my world had been infected, I just didn't really wanna deal with any of that bullshit... I guess in the end it all just added in to the horrible stuff i've had to deal with over the course of my life so far...  
Luckily Sonic didn't wanna talk anymore about it, which was good for me cause I really didn't wanna go over that topic at all... He went on for quite a while explaining how he stayed at Knuckles' house...  
I just sat there listening to all he had to say, didn't really wanna speak or anything so...  
"Look i'm sorry about not calling or anything... reallly I should have done, please forgive me Tails?" Sonic gestured...  
I was too absorbed in what he had been saying to think of anything that was smart or reasonable to say...  
"Of course I forgive you... I'm sorry I was so mad I-i... I dont know what happened... I just got so angry and stuff..." I replied quietly...  
I smiled at him and he returned the favour, the atmosphere was a lot more relieved in the house...  
"Well i'm glad you forgive me.. Cause it would be pretty sucky if that fat asshole had something else to taunt me about.." Sonic mumbled...  
"Who Amy?" I quipped, laughing hysterically... Man it feels good to laugh, didn't think i'd be able to do that so soon after that whole mucky incident...

He just shot me a look and I was soon quiet... He may have sworn he'd never hook back up with Amy in a million years; but he still wanted to fix her and help with her issues... It really made me jealous to no end; I hated the bitch cause she was or more frankly is a nasty tart and a real piece of work...  
But Sonic is good hearted so he just looks past all that bullshit and sees people in a different light...  
Me i was never like that; only way I could ever judge people was if they would steal the food i stole out of a trashcan...  
But yeah anyway he didn't like the whole Amy reference I made and he went kinda silent...  
You only live once though and I have no regrets, doubt he saw it that way but hey...  
"No... Dr Pervo McFatass Lardbutt.." Sonic giggled... I couldn't help but immaturely laugh along...  
"Yeahhh... Like I know I was just, gaaah I don't know man.." I sighed...  
He just run his hands through my hair and said he was going to go make himself a coffee...  
It was really quite plain domestic bliss, I was glad of the mundanity and just plain normality of it all...  
Nothing at all like the frightening situation I endured for half of yesterday... What an ordeal...  
He came back into the sitting room with two cups of coffee... He took it black but I doubt i could; far too rich and overpowering...  
He drunk it all in one; it was really so amazing to watch... He really was the fastest at everything it was quite endearing and humble...  
I just loved watching him do stuff, it was one of those crazy little things I did... I don't know I guess maybe I just liked him way too much... Not in the creepy stalker way that Amy does though... I think...

"Tails what do you wanna do today? If you aint gonna sleep you should do something proactive and fun." Sonic asked...  
I didn't know what I wanted to do to be quite honest, I had not the slightest inkling of what would occupy my ever churning mind... What did I want? That was the real question he should have been asking me...  
I suppose one thing Sonic wasn't was very forthright and intellectual, sure he was very smart but he didn't like to beat around the bush when it came to conversations and ideas... I didn't know what I wanted to do, how would I take the day? That was the big question I did not really possess the answer to...  
"I don't really know Sonic... I don't wanna sound boring or stupid i-i just don't know... Could we just talk like we have been?" I stuttered...  
He laughed and gave me a tight hug, he held me very close and patted me on the head... "T we'll do whatever you want pal... Are you hungry?" He asked...  
I felt kinda pukey and I didn't really wanna eat; I felt like i'd drank enough fluids to keep a methhead on the dancefloor...  
"No... I'm not really hungry Sonic but thank you for offering..." I replied simply...  
He just facepalmed and then smiled, he put his feet up on the recliner of the sofa i was sitting on...  
I leaned back against the wall, my only view was the side of his head and the beating sun through the patio door...  
I liked these few moments of tranquility, it really tugged me back into the happening moment...  
Sonic just carried on lazing around with his feet on the recliner... He didn't seem to be watching the television either; he was just sititing peacefully in an almost transcendental state... It was almost meditative, couldn't help but like glance out of the corner of my eye...  
I would so hate for Amy to enjoy moments like this with him, I can remember years ago when he was dating her that I just felt so bad... Ten times worse than how I felt as I staggered out of Shadow's house...  
It was a different kind of pain though, it was much more neutral and decisive...

"Tails how about we go upstairs? There aint nothing on the damn TV and I couldn't help but jerk in Knuckles' bathroom thinking about you.." Sonic whispered, his hand ghosting up my thigh...  
I didn't know if I wanted to do sex with Sonic right now, I still felt so weird about the whole thing... But I didn't want to upset him either, I was not gonna let that drunk welfare claiming fraud ruin our special intimate connection... There was NOBODY i would give that satisfaction... They could eat a bowl of shit at the mere thought of such ludicrosity...  
"O-okay... Sure yeah... I'd like that..." I smiled, i did that thing with my throat where it sounds like a cat... I know he likes it that's why I do it you know?  
We both walked slowly and silently upstairs into the room we shared, my old bedroom is now like seriously a hoard; Sonic just like keeps all of this stuff in there so it's impossible to really move around in there...  
As soon as the bedroom door was shut he was kissing me and groping at my ass...  
He laid me down on the bed, he took off my thick grey sweater that i was wearing... I had to wear it cause it was cold today...  
"You just get hotter buddy... You just get hotter, how could you say i'd bang Amy? She aint got hips like that.." Sonic flirted...  
For a few seconds all the macabre and distasteful details of my life evaporated into a clear cloudless sky...  
I was in heaven when he talked to me like that, when he told me how important and beautiful I was to him...  
"Well... why don't you get inbetween them Mr Blue Speedy Man?" I purred imitating a truly awful Southern belle accent.. Why did I do that? I don't know I must be thirsty for his huge hedgehog boner alright...  
He just laughed and run his fingers along my temple, i licked my lips hornily as he moved his way down my body...  
He seduced me with his eyes as he worked his sweaty hands all over me, i was simply yearning for him and his devotion...

Everytime we did it felt like the very first time, he took me to places which were almost psychadelic in their intense grandiosity... I just couldn't really begin to describe to you how awesome fucking him was...  
He turned my body inside out and I loved how he did it... He was truly the master at stirring up a storm in me...  
His hands slowly moved to my pubic bone, he open handedly palmed me for a few seconds...  
It felt like acid spitting onto uncut gemstones, it was like a fire licking at metal... The hotness I felt in the pit of my stomach was rising so slowly it was like torture, all I wanted was for him to fuck me so I could proclaim myself his eternal lover...  
I felt him run his fingers over my hip bones, i could just about shyly eye him nervously as he did this...  
Soon he was back around my private area, he wasted no time in fondling my needy boner...  
He also caressed my balls with his other hand, I faintly moaned as he did so...  
"S-sonic... I missed you so much! Keep doing that mmmn." I whispered...  
He moved his other free hand to my hole and thrust three of his digits in me, pretty surprised i didn't milk myself dry after that suprise...  
He urgently finger fucked me as he sped up his pace in jacking me off, his hot sweaty palms working my foxy cock into a frenzy...  
He took great pleasure in making me squirm like a worm as I fought the urge to bawl like a harpy... My heavy breathing was starting to fill the room...  
I felt him hit my Gspot and I released all over myself... He wiped up said ejaculate with a tissue and put it on the coffee table...  
"Now make me cum buddy... suck my dick.." He quietly ordered...  
I giggled stupidly as I inserted his hot warm cock into my mouth, it's taste filling my palate with an undeniable sensastion...  
I couldn't believe so much semen had gone into my body out of this gorgeous dick... Suprised me y'all

I licked his cock quite passionately, i used my long tongue to go down his pisshole and really get the party started...  
"Ahhh Tails you whore keep doing that... Eat my cock bitch.." Sonic moaned...  
I took this as great encouragement and kept doing what I felt like was my greatest talent... Say what you want I enjoy fixing machines and messing around with biochemistry but they dont hold no place in my heart like sucking his dick does...  
"mmmmn baby.." I moaned around his thick girth... I carried on licking his head for quite some time...  
His thick hedgehog cock merely swelled in my mouth and I could tell he was quite excited by now indeed...  
I took as much of his insane length as I could, I felt like my jaw was going to break and that I might choke but I persisted for Sonic...  
He face fucked me forcing me to take every inch of his epic 13" godcock... I thought I might suffocate before finally he shot several huge loads down my throat...  
As he removed his dick from my mouth i spat out whatever cum I could not swallow, most of it was dripping down my face...  
The room seriously looked like the set of a seedy Terry Richardson photoshoot... Aint like I was complaining though.  
"Sonic I want more... please get hard again I just wanna fuck all day long okay?" I breathed...  
He gave me a look that said wow you're crazy really? It soon turned to a different look and before i could take another breath his tongue was deep in my recently cummy throat...  
We swapped what little of his ejaculation remained in my saliva, we were both fighting for dominance at this point...  
I felt like my cock was gonna explode with the intense tension and the orgasmic kiss i was receiving from yours truly...  
"I'm gonna fuck you hard you sexy little bitch don't worry... now turn around for Uncle Sonic.." Sonic giggled...  
I did the whole George Clooney looking up from the ground thing, I knew I needed something subtle to almost blasee-ify his whole pass...  
I loved competing when it came to flirting, it was the one thing I was really competetive about...  
"Hahha... Buy me a diamond encrusted car 'Uncle Sonic' then i'll turn around for you hahahah." I teased...  
He just took it in his stride, he pulled me down the bed... He looked into my eyes, studying me with those big beautiful orbs of his...

I knew I was gonna receive a pretty rough pounding and I was ready for it... I fought so hard to not think about the Shadow thing, or the god damn Amy thing... I mean people always wanna focus on the negativity and I really don't wanna focus on any of that shit... I mean at the same time this gorgeous moment was going on i'm sure Shadow was thinking about me with his stupidity... It just hurt me that at the same occasion this was taking place people would probably wish to discuss the SHADOW STUPIDITY... Well unfortunately I don't want to, I don't wanna focus on the negativity whatsoever...  
I wanna focus on the positive things, like i'm pretty sure in the obituary if i died they wouldn't say I was happy with Sonic or that I was actually quite talented in my work... They'd just wanna talk about the Amy shit and the Shadow stupidity...  
But that's okay with me cause I know what's truly deep in my heart and what isn't... I wasn't gonna let any foolish idiot ruin what me and Sonic had, that was absoloutely no doubt out of the fucking question...  
I loved him so much I would do anything to make him stay by my side, and that was why i craved these sexy intimate moments between us...  
"Tails are you ready for it? Are you? Huh cutie you want it now?" Sonic flirted, playing with my bangs...  
I just laughed as I glanced around the room, my eyes falling delicately in the perfect lighting... Love those cheap WalMart lamps seriously, make anyone look like a supermodel... Not that I needed it according to some people but anyway "Of course i'm ready for it Sonic... I've missed you so much! I want it in me deep ok?" I flirted back...  
He fingered me for quite some time, working the KY jelly deep inside my rear... He began to insert more fingers as he reapplied his hand to my dick...  
He jerked me off for several minutes before I came hard all over his hands...  
He mixed in my slightly watery semen into my yearning asshole...  
It made me feel really hot when anyone's cum was between my legs never mind my own...  
He then slowly inserted his thick cock into my butt, he took his sweet time alright but i'm glad he did...

Sonic put his hands on my hips as I wrapped my legs around his back... He always waited until I felt okay enough until he started humping away...  
"Baby you can fuck me now... make me cum for you please... so horny.." I begged...  
"Tails dont worry baby I gotta go fast on your sweet little ass.." He flirted...  
Sonic started to lean over me as he worked my ass for all it was worth...  
"OHHH SONIC YEAH! GO FASTER BABY MMN! MMMNN NNNNAAAWHH." I moaned loudly...  
He started to really pick up his pace, the sound of his crotch slapping against my ass was quite audible by this point...  
I couldn't help but burn inside as he ardently fucked me harder and harder... He pulled me closer to him so he could get deeper in me...  
He flipped us around so I was on top of him, it always usually worked out that this position worked best...  
Less pain for me and more space for his monster dick... I rode Sonic's cock as quickly as I could, my finely lubricated butt squelching as he pricked me deeper and harder...  
"Ohhh Sonic please... make me cum fuck me harder! Baby mmmnn..." I yowled...  
He began to thrust much faster into me, I devolved into a mess... I could barely contain my orgasm sounds as he took me...  
I moaned, groaned and yelped quite a lot as he fucked me, he was really starting to stimulate me all over my body...  
He was the ice to my ever burning flame, he could quell the fierce electric yet stoke it right back up at the same time...  
Before too long Sonic was unleashing every last drop of his thick cum into me, he pulled out and shot three more loads all over my balls, cock and stomach... Slightly before i came, I watched with horny lust as our cum mixed and dried on my belly...  
I picked it up with my fingers and rubbed it all over my own asshole, i licked my fingers afterwards to show him how serious I was...  
"Yeah we aint done yet pal..." I laughed... "Didn't say we were my little fox... Didn't say we were..." Sonic guffawed...

He began wildly fapping both of us at the same time, i was growing so horny and erect under his intense abilities...  
It took a little longer for Sonic to get hard because he was quite big, I didn't take that long at all though...  
Which was cool because my sex drive as I have discovered is very high, the thought of the whole Shadow fiasco was little more than a clear raindrop in the vast blue ocean that was my mind right now...  
Sonic continued to work my semi-erect cock, he put more pressure and started going a lot faster...  
He forcefully thrust his way back into my ass so fast and hard i dry came... He saw the frenzied expression on my face...  
"Mmmmnnn... I love you baby..." I whispered... He just looked at me with a voracious expression, I knew he was really gonna show me a good time...  
I couldn't wait to have his epic cock explode semen into me and all over me again...  
Our ache, its finite. It's his pleasure my treaure. Just an explosion of deep seated attraction... Parted thighs wondering lips, glistening tongue and a fist full of wrinkled white sheets...  
Exploding in the bliss of his touch, Keeping up with his pace, why rush? My heart racing loud, I m in heat; vivacious is my dampened asshole as he explores me with ever growing speed...  
Oh we climbed the ladders of ecstasy alright, just two people exploring the glory of their own nature...  
I feel a passion growing inside me that wants to express itself but I can't place my finger on it...  
He began to pound much quicker into me, his huge cock forcing me to subit myself to his loving...  
The energy he offers I'm taking in freely, I love the way he works me out...  
Our eyes connect, the attraction too hard to deny, the thirst for climax penultimate...  
Tired of my same old triggers concentrating on new avenues of carnal desire, I held myself for as long as I could...  
As i'm sure he did, he was managing to go a lot longer than he usually does and that by itself is a lengthy stretch...  
Until now I felt everything was over and done ,my body made stiff in time and agony...  
He erased all of it, his thrusting into my body eliminated any self doubt or pain that I had...  
Every ice made liquid,nervous shivers, heart tremors, lust veiled by shock written in my grey eyes...  
The air smells of the shea butter scent of his skin, mixing with my smell of sweat and motor oil...  
Even when I take a shower I still smell of it, it's really quite annoying...

I am consumed with every molecule of his entire being.. Tongues in a passion battle dueling for dominance i won only because i cheated rubbing the little ribs in his mouth, making him groan so full of lust... i could cum from just this, his soft lips on my face and neck remove all the sexual intercourse from the equasion... But at the same time? I was in heaven...The moment subdivides itself into a roving speculation. Just us in the heat of the moment...  
I love nothing more than these hot sexy moments...  
He had really started to make his intentions known... Sonic began to bang me faster and deeper...  
Harsh stimulation, of the lascivious kind, brutalize my body, to awaken my mind...Blue green eyes pass over me, I am his acre scanned, to plow, seed, assess, possess,terrain traced, restless to rise...  
He had slowed down unexpectedly, his thickness enveloping me at a tantalisingly slow pace...  
I arched my back as he fucked me deeper and deeper... I could feel his cock hit my prostate numerous times, all I could see was white stars... I admit it was all arousing bold of him I thought...  
It was just us in the web of our desire, and that was just the way I liked it...  
"S-sonic i'm so close baby please fuck me harder... I wanna cum for you..." I moaned...  
He didn't reply he merely took my advice and sped up his pace...  
I closed my eyes as my vision was quite blurry anyway, I allowed my tongue to hang out of my mouth as he ravaged my asshole... Intercourse is not just sexual for some it is intellectual, well i'm not too sure about that but i was enjoying the sexual intercourse i was experiencing presently...  
Our lips touched my heart was racing, i felt like he cranked down the sky as he fucked me...  
It was so visceral and intense, i was close to the point of exploding in my heart and mind...  
I guess it's because it makes me feel predatory and slightly powerful I guess...  
He stirs my heart and wakes something in me that just can t get enough.. His masculine majesty defies description...  
"Tails i'm gonna cum soon baby... let's cum together beautiful ok?" He asked...  
"O-okay..." I breathed silently, I could barely think straight as he marauded my shitter like he did...  
My head hears music, in his moans; but I guess it isn't really music... It's something else I don't really know what it is...  
Our lips are wasted on conversations of fickle weather and daily boredom, while the soft sensual curve of his supple smile works me I can't help but to fully submit to his affection...  
Oh how can I hide? The feeling that seizes me? How can I conceal my desires that spark a storm in my heart? As our passions unfetter during our time together I feel an ebbing closeness...  
I know that I love him deeply, I know that much is true...  
Passionate plays scattered against the backdrop of masterful affection. Losing all control i start to let go of my reserves, barriers crumbling to the floor as I become one with him...  
I want to love him with the love of a thousand galaxies,cherish him with the love of a million light years; hold him with the power of a million meteors and kiss him with the affection of a trillion heavens...

I could tell that he was gonna cum soon, his huge blue boner had swelled inside me and it was starting to hurt a lot more... He started panting roughly, desperate to reach that ultimate pinnacle...  
He slapped my left asscheek roughly; his unending length sending shivers down my spine...  
And just like that he released it all into me, he groaned deeply as he did so...  
I felt myself cum too not a few seconds afterwards... I couldn't help but throw my head back and rest...  
He pulled out of me and laid down next to me... We smiled at each other and laughed hysterically for a few minutes...  
"Damn I needed that... you're so sexy Tails thanks..." Sonic exclaimed...  
I smiled warmly and blinked a few times... Nice compliment there I guess...  
"Thanks baby you're sexy too... I love you Sonic..." I replied...  
He told me he needed to go take a shower, he walked out of the room and went to go do that... Well I assumed he did i can't see through walls now can I?...  
I just laid there and enjoyed what little peace I was entitled to... I enjoyed the feeling of just lying there remembering what had surpassed a few moments before...  
The only uncomfortable thing about it was how my rear felt, it was really sticky...  
Maybe I should go take a shower too when I have time? Time seems to have just stood still recently...  
I don't know maybe it's just me saying that? I don't know I guess it's just how I feel...  
Pretty soon Sonic was back in the room, he threw the towel onto the dresser and got back into bed...  
"I'm pretty tired aren't you? Let's cuddle and go to sleep beautiful..." Sonic yawned...  
I guess after that whole thing I was kinda tired, I didn't feel like I could sleep but I could keep him company...  
"Okay sure... I'd like that..." I smiled... He just ruffled my hair and pulled the cover over us...  
The sun was beating rather harshly through the dark venetian blinds but I guess it doesnt matter if we sleep in for a while...

I didn't really give a shit I was looking forward to a nice rest, I kinda deserved it considering the whole Shadow thing that went on... I was glad we had moments like this, nobody could ruin the perfect times like this situation right here...  
I was just glad Sonic was back and everything was slightly normal again... I really was glad he was back home and it was all okay... I laid my head down on the pillow as he put his arms around me... I guess my insomnia is kinda selective cause I felt really fucking sleepy... So sleeeeeeeeeppppppyyy... I liked how he put his arm around me though that was nice...  
I couldn't resist the urge to let my eyes fall as the warmth of the blanket and the hedgehog embraced me...

A:N/... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY... Chapter 6 Done Wooo... Hope you guys enjoyed plz comment, review, like subscribe etc... thanks...


	7. 7

A:N/... Hey guys... Chapter 7 hope you all enjoy... Please review, comment, like subscribe etc...  
Thankk youuuuu :)...  
_

I woke with a start, it was raining rather heavily... The sky was grey and the air was thin and dry... I could hear Sonic snoring loudly beside me, the alarm clock said it was 9:15... I don't know what woke me before I realised it was raining...  
I guess stuff just plays on my mind early in the morning i don't know... I don't know, and that's why I'm so tired, because I'm confused, and my thoughts go on and on, and on. It looked like a horrible day outside which was quite a shame considering how delightful the weather had been these past few weeks... The dust hangs heavy in the air obfuscating the vision with it's thick monochromatic veil.. I didn't know why the weather had turned out so shitty because the forecast said it was gonna be a scorcher...  
I just put the blanket over my head and carried on lying there, it was so warm... It was really nice...  
There's a happiness, a joy in the soul, that's been buried alive in everyone... Some choose to go for it some choose not to..  
I choose to definitely go for it, life is way too short to wonder what if...  
We waste most of the time trying to find that one thing we all desire, but I guess we never really stop to enjoy the menial boring stuff like lying in bed on a crappy rained out day...  
When you let go of the negative and embrace the positive it can do absoloute worlds of good...  
That's why I was just focusing on being happy and normal, I didn't want to think about any of the stupidity of the past...  
The present and the future was the only thing that was really in my sight...  
I used to think that sadness was beautiful. But what is the point of it all? We're supposed to be alive and happy...  
So thats what I was doing I was being alive and happy... I guess that's the thing i'm good at most...  
Pain inspires us to search for happiness, and in that ebbing hole we plant a tree of hope... They say happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if only someone can turn the light on; but sometimes you gotta flick that switch on yourself...

Sonic was snoring so loudly but I didn't mind, thought it was really quite cute actually... I don't know if I snore or not cause well I just don't.. Do you know? If you do that's great i'm real envious here...  
I just listened to the thundering rain banging against the window and his snores, really helped me to transcend all of my thoughts and just be in my happy place for a while... Ever since the whole Shadow thing that went on my head had gone back to thinking about my Mom...  
Maybe it's disgusting of me to hold so much contempt for her? I also want her to love me and for me to be her son so bad too though.. It's the ultimate life wish that I wanna fulfill, I'll die if I can never make my peace with her...  
The bond that a child develops with his mother can never be severed. That bond lasts forever, or so they say...  
Even talking to a slab of rock with her name on it whatever that is would be great and really help me to cut off the rope...  
Maybe i'm just being emotionally melodramatic i don't know... Sonic often says i'm far too sensitive and I let people get to me...  
But I suppose he's the most confident person I know, Sonic would never listen to the stupid shit other folk gotta say; that just would never happen... He's so above of all of it he just laughs it off... It's so cool I wish I was like that...

I guess i'm not though which is a shame; i'm always thinking about what other people think and worrying about trivial mediocre stuff... I don't know if that's just the way my head is wired up to be quite honest...  
Maybe thats the explanation to the whole tedious thing? I don't know it's just a wild guess...  
Minutes passed by like seconds when I was this relaxed, i didn't really wanna lift my head from the pillow whatsoever...  
I was feeling real lazy for some reason and I couldn't explain why, it was probably to do with the awful weather we were having today... Sonic just slept through the whole thing, i'm sure a nuclear war could erupt down the block and he'd sleep through it...  
I was just watching the many thousands of droplets hitting the window, it was pretty violent alright...  
There was probably gonna be a storm, i didn't like lightning whatsoever so that worried me kinda...  
I just have a real phobia of being hit by lightning and stuff, i've had it for as long as I can remember...  
I don't think its really the kind of thing you can cure by going to a therapist or one of those wacky change your life in one day scam artists, no i think I was pretty much stuck with it in all honesty...  
I couldn't help but notice the few blue skies in the far yonder, it was a huge distance but it didn't look that far away...  
Life is full of challenges. Economic difficulties, serious illnesses, family problems, and political unrest plague people on a daily basis. How a person faces each challenge that comes their way however, says much about their character, who they are on the inside. I don't know how someone would examine my character, i'd say i'm extremely shy and introverted but very confident...  
Life is a lot of work. What is it that gives us the strength to continue when we are tired and burned out? I was yet to discover the elusive answer to such a meaningful question... I'm pretty sure it'll just drop from the sky into my lap some day however, with a bit of luck... So much anger is wrapped around my heart, compressing my blood to stop it from flowing delicately... I just don't know if i can forgive the wrongdoers, it's such a monumental task...

Sonic eventually stirred, i heard him get up and walk out of the room... I just stayed where I was, the temperature in the room was freezing outside of the plentiful blankets... No way in hell was I going anywhere at the present time...  
He was gone for quite some time, i watched the alarm clock out of boredom... Twelve minutes passed with little time...  
I closed my eyes and hugged my knees, it was so very cold.. We seriously need to hire someone to make sure this house is insulated properly... I'll have to remember to write that down on the fridge sometime...  
I open my eyes again to see that the rain had slightly subsided, it still looked pretty grey and murky but still...  
Sonic eventually walked back into the room, he quickly got back into the bed and put his arm around me...  
I was curious to see how he might try and wake me up, I can remember when I was small he'd scare the absoloute crap out of me as a joke and i'd go crazy, hah those were good times man...  
I felt him rubbing my hairline and running his fingers through my hair slowly, I didn't know how to react so I did nothing...  
Then his nimble fingers worked their way down my temple and right cheek and rested on my jawline...  
I felt him suddenly attacking my neck with his tongue, the harsh wetness sending me into overdrive... I turned around to face him... He looked at me with those huge eyes of his for quite some time...  
"Morning my cute little fox... How are ya?." He asked quietly... I yawned cause I had to, i've been lying on my side for quite some time...  
"I'm fine.. How are you? Good moooorniiiinngg..." I groggily replied... Need coffee so bad right now...  
He just ran his hands through my hair again, never taking his eye contact off me... For some people it may have been unsettling but i liked it a lot... It's polite when someone looks at you when you're engaged in a conversation or whatever...  
"I'm good now i'm looking at you Tailsy... Hey buddy it's gonna be your birthday in two weeks time did you forget?" Sonic sleepily mumbled...  
My birthday eh? Damn that completely slipped my mind... Just another day for me really, Sonic always made whatever best effort he could for my birthdays but i could never be happy on the actual day... I couldn't help but recount the vicious beatings from those horrible kids that didn't like me...  
"My birthday? Yeah whatever... Sonic can you go make me a cup of coffee please?..." I asked nicely...  
He just laughed plaintively at that statement... He rubbed his face in his hands for a few short seconds...  
"Yeah i'll go make you some coffee... You're getting lazy lil pal..." Sonic sighed... "GET ME SOME MINT CANDY TOO! THANKS BABY LOVE YOU!" I shouted after him, i couldn't maintain my giggles...

Sonic re-entered the bedroom with candy and a cup of coffee for me.. He had a glass of water...  
I smiled and thanked him cause it was real sweet of him to do that for me... Real sweet of him to have done half the stuff he's done for me... Got a feeling i've re-payed him good though, anyway enough x rated jokes...  
"Thanks Sonic... that's so kind.." I said after a few minutes... I didn't know what else to say, i still get all jittery around him and sometimes say weird things I later regret...  
"It's okay Tails any time for you... i'm gonna go get freshened up and see if that damn storm has passed... We need supplies, not a lot of food in the house.." Sonic rambled...  
I just nodded my head and carried on drinking my strong coffee... It was very strong and quite overpowering but I really needed it to wake up... I have insomnia and I can be a very grouchy fox if people rub me up the wrong way when i'm overtired...  
But i suppose in the long run it's not like i'm smoking crack or popping Adderall to wake up every morning...  
I stretched for quite a long time and got dressed, that utitlity belt can go to hell i'll seriously bring my coffee up...  
I walked downstairs to see Sonic head out the door, it slammed just as my feet hit the bottom step of the stairs...  
"Great.. just leave me all alone here... Good job I love you ya damn punk.." I sighed out loud...  
I decided to check my phone because let's be honest I haven't done that for a while and I'm pretty sure a lot of people have tried to text me...  
Ahhh yes Knuckles seemingly wanted to speak to me late last night... I wasn't really in an appropriate situation to do that though so I could easily do it now...  
"Tails i was wondering if you could fix my lawn mower? It's absoloutely dead and it costs like $400 for that guy down at Home Depot to do it... Please i'll pay you. Thanks Knuckles."  
Lawn mower eh? Bah I'd rather fix a gun or a boat but I suppose if you have a talent you gotta use it...  
"Umm hi Knuckles sorry I couldn't text you earlier... Umm i'm a bit busy today is it ok if i do it sometime next week? I don't mind doing it for free, I dont need money..'' I put the phone down on the sideboard next to the sink and sat down next to the window...  
I stared for quite some time at the crashing sea, i would seriously not like to be fishing in this sort of weather...  
My phone buzzed so I quickly picked it up and studied it for a while...  
"Ohhh.. Uhh shit ok yah that's fine tails... Nah man I insist, $90 for the whole job... Anyway yah that's fine thx.''  
I was glad I'd sorted that out... I suppose I can't really argue if he's offering me money right?

Sonic didn't really pay me to fix the Tornado or any of the machinery or anything... I guess I felt kinda grown up that someone would pay me for my services... And can I just say my services are pretty fucking awesome... I'm not a qualified mechanic but I can pretty much do their job from A to Z... Not trying to sound conceited I just know I provide a good service and the people who ask for my abilities will not be dissapointed in any way shape or form...  
Sure a lawn mower was a bit of a stupid thing to fix but I was glad I would be able to help Knuckles cause he was a good friend... Sonic soon came back in through the front door hurriedly stacking the cupboard with what looked like half the contents of the supermarket...  
"So Tails do you want bacon and eggs, steak, chilli dogs or this pizza?" Sonic asked smiling...  
I didn't really feel hungry, the coffee was like a meal in itself... I'm not annorexic or in any way trying to be like that, i just have difficulty eating a lot of food in a short period of time... I starved for so many countless days, my body got adjusted to that sort of eating habit...  
"No thanks... I uhh i'm not hungry, can I just have a glass of water?" I asked sheepishly... I felt stupid and ignorant...  
I should have just said yeah sure Sonic make me some nice food... Am I a bitch or something? Damn I need to quit thinking so deeply..  
He just looked kinda crestfallen for a few seconds before perking right back up... He was like that which was cool...  
He gave me a glass of water and went to town on a candy bar, he sat down next to me when he was done eating it...  
"Tails are you ok? Is this about your birthday? Dude we can totally do nothing if you want..." Sonic asked quietly...  
I didn't really wanna discuss it... Faye Dunaway has her whole thing with the Mommie Dearest fiasco and I have my whole thing where if you talk about that wretched pitiful day I will surely be upset... But I can't be upset, I wanna be happy and talk about all the nice things and have a great time...  
I refuse to be as low as I was when I was digging through the trash cans aching for the most basic sustenance...  
"Sonic look I am FINE okay? Damnit has Amy been saying stuff about me again? Like how I don't eat and shit? Erghhh." I unintentionally snapped...  
He just got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the sink... He splashed his face in a most animated fashion...  
He turned around to face me, the droplets of water licking at his face like a solar flare erupting into vast space...  
"Damnit Tails I swear to god you're bipolar or something... I haven't spoken to Amy in weeks! She's back with Shadow and stuff... That damn asshole why I oughta give him-." He started...  
I interupted his various exclamations by vomiting on the floor... I hated Amy but the thought of Shadow touching even her made me sick...Why did I feel this way? The bastard raped me and treated me like a caged vermin...  
"What the fuck?! Okay Tails screw this shit what the fuck is going on? You come home stinking of cheap liquor and now you're not eating and puking all over the place?" Sonic ranted...

I put my head in my hands, I hated it when he shouted at me and made me feel small... I know he had to but I still didn't like it... It made me feel terrible that he'd be upset with me; i did not like that vile sinking feeling at all whatsoever...  
"NOTHING'S GOING ON! OKAY?! DAMNIT YOU'RE ALWAYS ASKING ME QUESTIONS! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM SONIC?!... I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU GOTTA SAVE EVERYONE! BUT I DONT NEED TO BE SAVED! I AM FINE!" I roared as loud as my lungs would take me... He just stood there completely speechless by the whole thing... He just leaned on the sink, he had a vaguely disinterested kind of face... I didn't know how to really describe it in clear detail...  
"Well... okay... okay... okay... I'm sorry Tails I just care okay? I dont want you to be unhappy or anything... Why did you just puke on the floor are you ok?" Sonic quietly mumbled...  
Was I ok? I don't know if I was... I couldn't deal with Amy just dating Shadow, i don't know if I ever wanted to be his friend again... I'd have to be civil in front of everyone else but I would hold only contempt for him...  
Maybe I wasn't okay, maybe I should just tell Sonic? No I can't it would absoloutely destroy him, he wouldn't want me if he knew about such mucky disgusting filth...  
"I am okay Sonic alright? I just... I think maybe the milk was out of date... I really don't know... I'm sorry I yelled at you! I didn't mean to! I just get so afraid that you'll want Amy instead of me!" I sobbed...  
He hugged me tightly and allowed me to fully express myself... Which was good because i was having one of my dramatic watery eyed moments... I didn't like having them but somehow they did release whatever toxicity was hanging around...  
"Tails just tell me the truth okay? The other night were you drinking? You're 14 years old Tails i'm pissed off..." Sonic probed...  
I was pissed off too for different reasons, man was this a tangled situation or what? The atmosphere was just plain icy I thought...  
"Yeah i'm 14 years old... Doesn't really apply though does it?" I uncharacteristically answered back...  
Sonic was just awestruck cause I never do stuff like that... Of all the bratty spoiled edgy teenagers in the world I am definitely not one of them...  
"Doesn't apply like you know when you touch me... and fuck me... God I want it Sonic you can call me crazy if you want cause I am crazy... I'm crazy for you!" I continued...  
Instead of embracing me like he usually did he pushed me down onto the couch, what the hell was that?  
"STOP! Stop! Jesus Christ... Tails stop... Stop... What the fuck is with you nowadays? Why are you always picking fights with people?" Sonic yelled...  
"I AM SORRY OKAY! I AM NOT A LIAR! YOU'RE MEAN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ENCOURAGE AND SUPPORT ME! " I shouted back...  
Sonic just paced up and down the room for several seconds, he was very pissed.. His face had turned as red as a tomato..

I had run out of steam and my thoughts had turned to the neighbours and what they would think of such an ugly and heated domestic dispute...  
Sonic returned to his normal calm self as he could sense i had run out of things to say...  
"Okay so you tell me what the fuck went down ... Right now Miles Prower you aint too old for me to ground you.." Sonic ordered...  
Bastard i hate that name... Erghhhhhh god daaaaamnnn... Hate it hate it hate it erghhhhh... Damn you Sonic...  
"You wanna know what 'went down' ? You really wanna know what actually transpired?." I began... I managed to catch myself before I blurted out the entire sordid affair...  
I was mentally exhausted... The explicit filled probing was enough to sandpaper my grey matter into oblivion...  
I didn't know what lie to hatch to cover my last one anymore, which was a sad state of affairs truly...  
"Okay Sonic I lied... I drunk alcohol to feel like a big shot.. " I lied...  
Sonic just laughed, clapping his hands and getting more angry as he did so... Sonic was a great disciplinarian even though he was an awesome and nice guy...  
"So you just drunk alcohol eh Tails? So that's why your puking everywhere and screaming your face off..." Sonic grumbled...  
I put my head in my hands, i didn't like him speaking to me in that sort of fashion at all; really made me feel worthless..  
I know discipline is important but it doesnt make me feel any less bad for doing wrong... Even if it wasnt my fault cause i did NOTHING wrong.. But he'd never understand...

Sonic told me he wasn't upset just confused.. He said we could forget about it, i was glad cause i didn't wanna talk about it anymore...  
It had gone very silent in the room, neither of us had said anything for quite some time...  
I didn't know what I could say to alleviate the tense atmosphere in the house, I don't know if me saying anything was a good idea right now...  
I wish I could have just came clean about the whole Shadow thing but I really didn't want to... Sonic would be way more upset and he'd probably set Shadow's house on fire or something...  
Sonic was sitting there very quietly, he seemed way more angry than i'd ever seen him...  
I felt ashamed i'd made him so mad, I didn't know why I kept getting so mad all the time...  
I just still felt so sad over what happened, over the stuff with my mom and about the nightmares i had...  
I didn't wanna get angry at all, it just happened so quick and I couldn't control it...  
Sonic was still just sat there looking at the wall; i wish I could tell what he was thinking...  
Eventually he stood up and walked over to the couch I was sitting on, he sat next to me slowly and apprehensively...  
"Tails... please tell me what's wrong? I can't help you little pal if you won't let me... You remember the day we met? How you had to make a choice? Well now you gotta make a choice if I can help you or you carry on being so upset.." Sonic queried...  
I didn't wanna talk about any of it, I really didn't... I just didn't wanna talk about any of that vile stupid bullshit...  
I just looked at him for a while and put my head in my hands, i was starting to get a real headache...  
"I'm not upset... I'm fine, I just i guess it's hormones or something.. I mean that would explain it.." I deflected, he usually goes right off the topic when I start to go into science jargon...  
He just sighed and sat back, putting his feet on the recliner... I don't know what he thinks about me right now but it's probably not good...  
"Look Tails I was gonna save this for... Then... But I might as well tell you now because I am sick of you being unhappy...  
I-i... I found out where your mom lives, i got her address, her workplace... I got everything..." Sonic replied...

I didn't like what I was hearing... Why would he keep this from me? I felt angry all over again, I wanted to go and punch the wall in the garage... That's usually what I do because i don't like confrontation whatsoever...  
Why would he keep something so important from me? I didn't like his birthday suprise whatsoever...  
My head was rolling at a million miles a minute, I couldn't really comprehend anything of what was going on...  
What if me and Sonic just showed up and she told me to go away? I felt hurt he'd go snooping around without even asking me how I felt...  
I was shocked completely silent, he just decided to carry on talking about it though...  
"Tails look we can go speak to your mother ok? I'll give her a piece of my mind and you can talk to her about what went on..." Sonic continued...  
I didn't wanna hear any of it, something took control of my body right then... Before I knew what was happening I had abruptly stood up and I was walking straight out of the front door...  
"TAILS?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? TAILS?!" Sonic shouted after me... Before he could pull me back inside I was rising high above the ground, damn I should have ate its harder than usual...  
The wind was like a churning vortex in my ears, i wasn't as high as a plane but i couldn't see any people on the ground..  
If I really focused I could travel quite far, I looked behind me to see that our house was just a dot...  
What was I doing up here? Ohh yeah I was confused and shocked... I was running out of breath quite quickly...  
Luckily I got a natural GPS so I know where the big trees at... I panted like mad as I sat in the highest branch...  
Why would he do that? I felt so upset... I allowed myself to cry, I was pretty high up nobody was gonna see me...  
Took me right back to my youth.. I felt safe in a big tree, those kids would never be able to reach me; sure they could throw rocks and a empty coke can but they couldn't hit me...  
I thought about what Sonic must be thinking and decided that I should end my little sojourn...  
Pretty soon I was flying again, the wind was very strong now so it gave me a chance to be lazy... The wind is like my best friend, it just carries me along which is awesome...

Sonic was stood by the door as I landed as elegantly and tastefully as I could... Okay maybe not tastefully, i was breathing very shallowly... Sonic just smiled at me and walked out of the doorway towards me...  
"You wanna talk now pal? I knew you'd be back... Look... Look Tails-." He started...  
I cut him off by leaning in for a very movie star kiss, probably didn't look like that to any passerby though...  
"Stop arguing with me.. Let's go eat breakfast and be friends again okay?" I asked smiling...  
He just ruffled my hair and led me inside, he told me to go watch the tv while he cooked us up a meal...  
I was glad he wasn't angry at me for just taking off like that... I was glad everything was okay and it was alright again...  
I hated arguing with Sonic, it made me feel so stupid and idiotic... Didn't like it one bit actually...  
He soon came into the living room and gave me a plate of pancakes... Mmmn nice...  
I eat all of them quite quickly, i was quite hungry and stuff... It was so nice of him to cook breakfast for me...  
He had done it millions of times before but I still appreciated it a lot, very much so...  
I was glad I had such a good friend like Sonic who'd always understand me and try to work things out...  
"I'm sorry I ran away like that Sonic... I didn't mean to, i just got scared... I don't know if I wanna talk to Mommy now.." I stuttered...  
He just scooched over closer to me and gave me a hug... I took a while to enjoy it...  
"Really i'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you like that Sonic... I don't know what came over me at all..." I continued...  
He just rubbed my head and told me not to worry about it and that we were okay now...  
He carried on eating and I just sat there hugging my knees, I still felt so awkward about the whole situation...  
I didn't really know if after all these tempestuous years i wanted to speak to my Mom... What if she was still such a heartless evil witch? But what if she wasn't? What if she could explain why she did all that crazy psychotic shit?  
I don't know where my head really lies on the argument, feels like someone has just poured boiling water on my mind...  
Didn't know what to really think, say or do... And I didn't like that feeling of uncertainty...

Sonic finished his food and went to go wash up... I was left alone with all my fears and uncertainties...  
I didn't know yet whether I had the courage or plain energy to confront my mother... Maybe it would be best if I didn't? But I just don't know if I can go through my life knowing I passed up the chance to resolve such a huge fragment of my past... I could really put together the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle...  
I guess i'll just have to think about it in clearer depth at a later time... I just wanted me and Sonic to be okay I didn't want any crazy issues to put everything out of shape...  
He came back in and sat down next to me, i quickly scooched over and laid against him...  
"Tails look whatever choice you make i'm okay with it... I'm just the guy who's mediating the whole thing you know?" Sonic asked...  
I didn't really wanna carry on talking about it but I guess I had to... Had to resolve it...  
"Sonic look i've decided I will speak to my mom okay? After that god awful day... Maybe the day after i don't know... Is that okay?." I replied...  
He rubbed the back of my head slowly and looked at me for a short while...  
"Yeah of course that's okay... We'll do that then... Sorted..." Sonic exclaimed...  
I just hugged him and we sat like that for a while, just pondering over life in general in silence i guess...  
These moments are special for me though, I like it a lot... Nothing better than a non awkward silence I guess...  
No sound of strife, of labour or of pain... It's really tranquil and peaceful I suppose...When there's harmony, there is peace...  
I was very relaxed just sat there next to him, it was so nice... Really great stuff...  
Dare I hope for absoloution? Is it safe? Is it right? I don't know if I put in motion something bad but I guess I had to live with it now...  
Me and Sonic were gonna talk to my mom... Still scared me just thinking about it but I had to get it out of the way for good...  
The trauma of abuse is never fully gone from a person's consciousness. Its filthy stain leaves its residue on the soul forever, you can't just get rid of it or wash it away.. It's always there, always a part of you...

I don't know what would happen; suppose i could only really hope for the best... Maybe it would all be good?  
That's all I could think of anyway, it probably wouldn't... It would probably go bad...  
I just thought it was a bad idea and all but Sonic would be mad if i suddenly changed my mind so I went with it...  
It would finally be my chance to put all the skeletons in the cupboard to rest, i would finally be free to be happy and function properly...  
I couldn't ascertain such things because it was such a foreign concept to me... I mean sure I was happy sometimes but I always had the dark recesses eating away at me... I discover new things about my past in my dreams and stuff, it's all very unsettling...  
I suppose I just need to quit being afraid and settle things up once and for all... Yeah that's what i'm gonna do...  
I'm gonna ask my Mom all those questions i've been dying to ask for so many countless winters...  
I'll ask her why? Why did she do all that stuff? What actually possessed her to treat me that way?  
Why would she throw me into the street? Why? Why would she do that? Those were the questions that i NEEDED the answers to so badly, I just wanted to put it all into perspective...  
Quite a lot of time had passed as we sat in our silence... The sky had turned to a dark navy blue...  
Sonic yawned and stretched and said he was gonna go make something for himself in the microwave...  
I took this opportunity to spread eagle on the couch and have a stretch myself... Had a real pain in my lower back from sitting still for so long, which was annoying...  
After about 10 minutes he came back into the room, i moved over so he could sit down...  
"So are you sure you're okay now Tails?" he asked suddenly... Kinda took me off guard...  
"Yeah i'm fine... I feel okay, thanks.." I replied with little enthusiasm...

I guess I was just disinterested maybe... I don't know what I felt; I guess I was just slowly drifting along the river of life with little fixed objective except what was right in front of me...  
Some people hate being so clueless but I think it just reminds me i'm alive... Gives me a purpose almost...  
Me and Sonic cuddled close as we watched a scary horror movie... It was about this girl called May and her only friend is this really creepy doll... I had to hide my face cause some of it was real disturbing...  
"Dude that bitch is a psycho... Man poor guy..." Sonic lamented as the heroine slashed some guy in the face with a pair of scissors...  
I just cuddled close to him as it all unfolded... The film had a strange ending indeed but I guess some people would like it..  
We then watched the news for a short while... Everything seemed kinda uninteresting and drab... Only thing that really caught my attention was that some guy in Station Square was arrested for grand larceny...  
Some people just never learn I swear... Crime never pays, that's a given...  
Suddenly however the news report went kinda fuzzy... Sonic was gonna get up to fix the TV before who else but the rotund Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik filled the screen...  
"THIS IS A MESSAGE FOR THAT FILTHY RODENT AND THAT BLASTED FOX! Surrender the Chaos Emeralds or i will unleash a nuclear shockwave over Station Square! Hahahahahahahahahhaha!" Eggman's whiny voice laughed...  
Damnit, he always manages to show up at the most inconvienant times... Fucking fat asshole erghhhhhh...  
"YOU HAVE UNTIL 4PM NEXT TUESDAY! I SHALL BE SEEING YOU!" Eggman continued, laughing maniacally...  
Suddenly the tv screen went black... After a few seconds the annoying newscaster was back on the screen...  
Me and Sonic were just stunned into silence, sure Eggman does this shit all the time but it's still unsettling...  
Sonic quickly got up and put his shoes on... He then affixed his gloves... I got up but he put his arm on my shoulder...  
"Tails stay here please... I don't want you to get hurt, I gotta go and speak to that asshole..." Sonic ordered...  
It had been years since Sonic had asked me to stay behind, I was usually always at the forefront of whatever battle was going on...  
"Okay... I love you!" I cried, hugging him hard as I did... He hugged me back and pulled me into a rough kiss...

I just went back to the couch and sat down... This was the first time in quite some time that he had asked me to stay behind... I could feel a storm coming... I didn't know what was gonna happen... Eggman seemed pretty pissed and all...  
I didn't wanna think about what that fat asshole had planned... I didn't like Sonic leaving me by myself but I guess he didn't want me to be put in harm's way...  
I hope after all this drama of the past few weeks he doesn't think im some crazy flaky bitch...  
I need to just get a grip and get a handle on my emotions I guess, maybe that's all I can do?  
I didn't like it when Sonic was gone for extended periods of time; i knew for a fact that he would punch Eggman up pretty bad and return home victorious but still I didn't really like it...  
Eggman may have been intellectually on the same wavelength as I was but that didn't mean he wasn't full of arrogance, pride and just plain stupidity...  
I just prayed that Sonic would sort him out and return home to me; that's all I really wanted...  
"Why would he leave me here by myself? Doesn't he trust me?" I wondered out loud...  
Of course he trusts me! I'm just being paranoid... I leaned out on the couch and put my hands over my face...  
I had a feeling tonight was barely getting started and that tomorrow would herald a new set of challenges...  
I could feel a disrest in the air and an uncomfortable feeling in my bones, I didn't know what it was...  
I guess I just felt weird about the whole Dr Eggman thing and all, maybe that was it...

Still didn't really dispell the feeling of doubt and forlorn that I felt at that moment in time however...  
Please get home soon Sonic, beat that fat asshole up and come back home to me...  
Come back Sonic, destroy him and then come back... That's all I wanted...  
It was bad enough having to deal with the situation with my Mom and the Shadow stuff let alone that fat idiot causing trouble... It was even more annoying than when Amy is drunk and decides everyone wants to know about her sordid love life...  
I rested my head on the arm of the sofa and allowed my vision to daze into a blurry haze...  
I didn't focus on the television because I couldn't, my head was far too full of worries and anxieties...

I guess i'd just have to wait until Sonic got home... The sooner the better I say...

_

_

_  
_

A:N/ CHAPTER 7 DONE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Hope you guys enjoyed! :) Please feel free to give any criticism, ideas... Also please comment, like, fave, sub etc...  
Thaaankkk'Youuuuuuuuu :'D 3 


	8. 8

A:N/... Hey guys sorry it took me so long to post this chapter... Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
Thanks and please enjoy :D...

_

_

_

I fought to remain conscious as the night wore on, the sky was as black as the ink of an octopus... I couldn't help but feel awkward and uneasy as the whole thing was unfolding, wherever Eggman is concerned there's usually a half mile of trouble languishing in his wake... I knew Sonic would be able to defeat him but I guess I was still nervous about it all...  
I didn't like how Sonic left me at home while he went off doing his thing but I suppose he has his reasons...  
Best friends means different things to different people. Some insist that you can have only one best friend. Others assert that they have best friends for different aspects of their personalities. Whatever the precise definition, your best friend is the person who gets you. They understand who you are and what you are saying.  
Sonic was the kind of best friend who always had other people's interests at heart, and I guess that was one of the reasons I loved him so much... Our kinship is extremely special, It is unique in its own way..  
I glanced over at the television but there was nothing interesting on as usual... I didn't know what to do to pass the time; it seemed to have stood still since the blue hedgie had left...  
I just yawned and stretched out on the sofa, the air was really humid and dry in the living room for some reason...  
I just couldn't help wondering if Sonic was okay, it was the only thought that really stood out in my mind's eye...  
I was probably being stupid by worrying so much but I couldn't help it in all actuality...

I yawned once again and turned over on my side, I was facing the wall because the glare of the television was hurting my eyes...  
I just studied the wall and all the intricate little cracks beneath the fresh paintjob...  
It looked like a spider's web when you looked at it in the right sort of angle and lighting...  
I thought it was cool but hey that's just my opinion right?  
I got up off the sofa and went to the kitchen, i stood still for quite some time just looking around at everything...  
I gulped down a full glass of water, i really took time to enjoy the moment...  
"Man that's some nice water right there... Damn.." I giggled... I walked back into the lounge and sat back down on the sofa...  
There wasn't much to do seeing as how Sonic was absent so I just sat quietly and focused my energy on little whatsoever..  
I felt kinda tired but I didn't wanna go to sleep; didn't really wanna face my abhorrent nightmares...  
I just reasoned internally that I would stay awake until Sonic got home, seemed like a wise option...  
Besides I liked hearing his stories full of adventure and glory; never got tired of them...  
I could never get tired of how he talked about how stupid Eggman was and how easy it was to defeat him...  
I could easily count it among one of my favourite things ever; and i mean it when I say that...

I heard a slight beeping noise coming from the garage, i quickly ran into my workshop and opened up my laptop...  
It was the distress signal; it was obvious Sonic was in trouble... I took a few minutes to study the exact co-ordinates...  
I quickly put on my belt and utility harness and fired up the Tornado... I leaned back in the seat as the plane became airborne... Pretty soon Station Square and the surrounding suburbia was just a blur beneath me... Within ten minutes I could see the outskirts of Robotropolis, Eggman's forsaken kingdom...  
I couldn't fly into the city cause truth was Eggman had more security than the National Guard...  
I set down just outside the gates, they were over 50 foot high and covered in rubbish and scrap metal...  
The dank smell of rotting food and general waste filled my nose as I crawled under the dilapidated wire fence...  
Several different robots passed me as I snuck my way into the central square...  
Sonic had told me many stories about how once upon a time this place was one of the most beautiful cities in North America, difficult to imagine such things seeing its present condition...  
Statues of Dr Baldy McNosehair were everywhere, i'm sure his ego problem could rival the best of them...  
The city hall was the dark lair of said fatso, strangely however it was nowhere near as guarded as every other place in this so called town...  
I climbed into the service tunnel and began my long crawl, it was a well trodden path that us freedom fighters knew all too well...

My phone suddenly beeped, god damnit... I unlocked it and looked to see what was going on...  
Just more texts from Knuckles thanking me for agreeing to fix his lawn mower, more death threats from Amy...  
I quickly text everyone I knew I could trust and told them that me and Sonic were in danger and that we were in Robotropolis...  
I turned my phone off and carried on my long arduous journey, it's a good job i'm very skinny cause I doubt anyone above 109lbs could squeeze through this air vent...  
I could hear small vibrations underneath me, I was above Eggman's chamber! I looked through the grating beneath my hands to see the obeast sitting in a large comfortable armchair...  
I couldn't see anything else because either side of me was dark rotting steel...  
Eggman massaged his chin and jawline with his hand in a very silly fashion, he did stuff like that...  
He wheezed as he did this, his lungs and kidneys surely unable to deal with the intense pressure of his sloth...  
"So rodent... You thought you'd just come here and obliterate my home? Well I feel my opinion is CAST IRON... You will pay for this crass act of utter contempt..." Eggman laughed...  
I could hear struggling on the other side of the room, it was obviously Sonic cause the co-ordinate showed up less than 5 clicks from my position...  
"Maybe I should roboticise Miss Rose? But well my insurgents and loyal guard tell me your misgivings might not even focus on her? Is that right? It appears Gerald's failed experiment has more luck with that annoying wench..." Eggman continued...  
"Just save your fucking breath Lardass... Let me go before I break these chains and whoop your ass..." Sonic spat...  
Eggman let out his maniacal laugh, it was disgusting to listen to; one could detect the insanity easily...  
"Ohh that's quite impossible... You are going nowhere my old friend, that is certain... You shall rue the day you betrayed me.. Those chains are powered with the strength of the Dark Emeralds... You'll surely ask why I made that announcement? Because I knew you couldn't resist coming to stop me!" Eggman replied languishing each word with hatred...

I held my breath because my breathing was getting very heavy and I was scared the Fatass would look up and compromise my little rescue mission... He didn't seem to notice anything except his crazed lunacy, which was a good thing for me...  
"Well damn Julian i thought you needed company... I mean a guy like you doesn't get out much..." Sonic quipped...  
Eggman stood up from his armchair, the force of his flab hitting the ground sending an invisible shockwave through the air...  
"JULIAN IS DEAD YOU CUNT OKAY? DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD... NO MORE JULIAN KINTOBOR EVER! He was weak and lacked determination!" Eggman screamed, the malice in his words plainly evident...  
Eggman kicked the floor with his shoes, the steel toe caps scratching his already ruined carpet...  
Eggman wiped his sweaty brow and returned to his armchair, I could hear Sonic muttering something under his breath from across the room... "Julian isn't dead... Damnit fight it man you can still change things around! We can talk like the old times okay?.." Sonic mumbled...  
Eggman once again let out a roar of laughter followed by a long hacking cough...  
"The old times are dead, hedgehog... Starting right now! Perhaps I could make a fine pet of your fox? I doubt i'd even need to roboticise him..." Eggman retorted...  
Sonic struggled causing the chains to clank and crash in a most loud manner...  
"You stay away from my little buddy you fucking freak... I'll kill you you hear me?! STAY AWAY FROM MILES!" Sonic yelled...  
Eggman simply carried on laughing and got up from his seat, a tall slender robot woman appeared at his side...  
"I have business to attend to... I trust you will be comfortable rodent? Soon I shall enslave your entire band of freedom fighters and they shall personally watch as I destroy the world!" Eggman threatened...  
With that he strolled out of the room, the door locking itself electronically behind him...

I took a moment to absorb everything and also let out a huge breath that I had held back...  
Eggman really was an absoloute psycho, not that I didn't know that but it certainly reinstated that idea of him in my mind...  
I punched the grate underneath me and it fell to the floor... I heard Sonic's chains clanking again...  
I dropped the 16 foot drop to the floor, owch thank god I have memory foam soles in my shoes...  
"TAILS! You came for me! Disable these chains! Go to his computer over there!" Sonic exclaimed...  
I ran over to the computer and quickly got on with it... I was an excellent hacker but it still took me as much time as the average guy...  
"Damn it Tails hurry he'll be back soon I can feel it!" Sonic ordered...  
"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! NEXT TIME I COME WITH YOU OKAY?" I yelled back...  
I frantically pushed whatever button on the dusty old keyboard i could... It was difficult to hack such an old piece of machinery...  
Suddenly the entire system lighted up and Sonic's glowing chains fell to the floor...  
Sonic ran over to me and picked me up in a big hug, I put my arms around him as he did that...  
We were far too caught up in our embrace to hear the door behind us opening...  
I turned around to face the most nightmarish creature in the entire world, yeah you got it right it's the Fat guy...  
Eggman simply looked suprised and taken aback, he obviously wasn't expecting a search and rescue operation...  
"Well if it isn't the mutant come to save the rodent? What a beautiful display of madness! This day has come full circle indeed!" Eggman quizically laughed...  
I just looked at him with a cold hard glance, my eyes unflinching as I took in every aspect of his repugnant visage...  
Before I could come up with some lame reply, Sonic curled into a ball and attacked Eggman with his spin dash attack...

The fat asshole went staggering back straight into the door which had re-locked itself...  
He let out an inane grunt as he hit the floor, his sagging gut smacking him in the chin...  
"Ohhh... so the two of you want violence eh? Well I am afraid that isn't possible... I have business in the Midwest you see... The entire city is set to self destruct, was gonna say that as I came in... But YOU... You changed my entire plan.. Damn you you BLASTED FOX!" Eggman rambled...  
He got to his feet and Sonic tried to spin dash him again but Eggman's fist collided with his face...  
"SONIC!" I screamed as he landed a few feet behind me, my worries were useless however as he picked himself back up within seconds...  
"Tails get the fuck out of here now... You heard what he said, i'm right behind you..." Sonic ordered...  
I just looked at him with a look that is best not described... He shot me a glance straight back...  
"No way we're in this together... You and me!" I shouted back... Eggman looked positively baffled by the whole thing..  
Sonic just looked back at me and nodded slowly... I smiled and turned back around to face Dr Eggman...  
"Well seeing as how I have 190 seconds to evacuate I shall leave you banal idiots to deal with the cleanup! I SHALL BE SEEING YOU SONIC!" Eggman laughed.. The door swung open and he hopped on a dark grey motorbike...  
I hate to think of the guy at Yamaha who sold him that, kinda more disastrous than that whole Kim Kardashian and Kanye thing...  
"Tails we gotta go before this shithole turns into a crater, you gotta fly fast buddy..." Sonic exclaimed...  
I nodded and as I took off he grabbed my hands, we speeded through endless hallways... It's easy to see how this could have been the city hall but left to his own devices Eggman had turned the place into a dark rotting husk...

Sonic let go to spin dash attack the window in the hallway, before he could fall I grabbed his hands...  
We were safely in the open, numerous robots were evacuating the city... Some of them sped past us on the rocket cycles Eggman had constructed for them... If his army wasn't so mundane and stupid I'm sure he'd be a real threat to the global community...  
We rose over the gate of garbage and landed safely a few yards from the Tornado...  
"S-sonic I need to sit down... Get the plane started bro! Go quick now now!" I shallowly breathed...  
He fired up the Tornado and just before it took off I managed to hop on the wing and climb behind him into the passenger seat...  
Soon the earth below was like a dot as we climbed thousands upon thousands of feet into the sky...  
I looked behind to see Eggman's evacuation pod be picked up by his egg carrier... He was surely gonna head north to lay low for a while after this recent bust up...  
My phone was ringing rather loudly... Amy Rose at a time like this, jesus what does she want?  
"Who is it T?." Sonic asked lamely, he was far too focused on flying the plane... Let's face it if you don't focus at a time like this you're gonna crash...  
"Just let me take this it's Amy..." I replied quietly...  
I held my phone away from my ears for several miliseconds because Amy usually starts a conversation with wild screaming and squeals that i'm sure doesn't even consitute language...  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND SONIC?! I CAME OVER TO COOK DINNER AND NOBODY IS HOME!" Amy ranted...  
I completely forgot she sometimes likes to come over in the early hours of the morning to cook up something that quite frankly Gordon Ramsey would have trouble digesting...  
"Ummm Amy yeah... uhhh Dr Eggman kinda kidnapped Sonic, he has the power of the dark emeralds yada yada... Anyway why are you calling ME? If you uhh.. if you uhh wanna talk to Sonic?" I lamely remarked...

Sonic just sighed as he listened to Amy ranting and raving at a million miles a minute in my ear...  
She could really argue and debate for a very long time, wears on you after a while though...  
"I mean i'm upset Tails! I don't care if you hate me but I won't have you talking shit about me to Sonic!" Amy screamed down the phone... "I don't hate you Amy... I dislike you and wish you would die.. Massive difference; uhhh Sonic already knows your a slut he doesn't need me to tell him darling... So like yeah.." I countered...  
She was very taken aback by that, I could hear her grunting indignantly... Amy didn't like anyone giving her a reality check whatsoever...  
"Tails that's kinda mean... Just hang up the god damn phone I can't concentrate!" Sonic interjected...  
Kinda mean? No i'm just being kinda DIRECT... Besides she totally started it she called my cell...  
I huffed and soft punched his shoulder earning a cry of confusion from said hedgehog...  
Amy told me to fuck off and started crying and hung up the phone on me...  
It was back to another plentiful round of silence and the humming of the plane engine...  
It felt real weird cause usually I drive the plane but I aint one to reject spicing stuff up...  
"Man... I think we narrowly avoided Amy's chicken pot pie y'know? Uhhh hahaha yeah.." I joked, breaking the silence..  
Sonic giggled immaturely for a few seconds, he smiled at me in the rear view mirror...

I was playing with my phone and deleting all the read text messages I had...  
Sonic was real concentrated on getting us back home in one piece so I had to do something to keep me quiet and occupied...  
My thoughts were disturbed by Amy phoning me like that, I didn't like having to raise my voice to people whatsoever...  
Really made me feel shitty and like a stupid kid; but I guess i just had to deal with the fact some people dislike me...  
"Tails I was so proud of how you did all that... I don't know what happened man, I think Eggman can access the energies of the Emeralds now... He's stronger... He knocked me clean out..." Sonic said, interupting my thoughts...  
I didn't know what to say... I was having trouble formulating the right answer in my mind at the present moment in time..  
"Don't worry Sonic... It'll be o-" I began...  
A loud bang erupted... It shook the earth beneath the winds... I guess he wasn't lying when he said he'd nuke his own city..  
It was a good job I got there in time or Sonic would have been toast.. That's the thing with Eggman you can never really tell whether what he says are empty threats or certain collisions with absoloute doom...  
"Yipeekaaay ayee... Damn i bet the guy cleaning that up gets a huge payrise!" Sonic joked...  
I laughed along cause I didn't wanna seem miserable or bored... I wasn't just I don't know; felt kinda pissed about Amy calling me up like that...

I looked behind me to see Eggman's rotten city erupt into a wild untamed fire... It was lucky Greater Robotropolis was far away from any civilization... As soon as Eggman came to power people left that place as quickly as they could...  
Those who didn't well i'm pretty sure you can ascertain what happened to those poor people...  
The woods surrounding his infested lair were pretty dead considering how much pollution he liked to spew out, they probably wouldn't even catch on fire...  
I couldn't help but watch as the flame licked at what buildings remained, the steel turning molten as the fire consumed all the Mad Doctor had strived to achieve...  
It also showed how crazy he was, he'd sacrifice the only piece of property he had to get back at Sonic...  
He really was a wild crazy lunatic alright, that was a given... I suppose he's alone with his madness and that is what's ultimately best...  
A silicone odor, dust walks through a fresh deserted night, Cool air beneath and above the sea... A warm furnace smell, I don t understand or can relatively place...  
I guess that was the smell of burning metal and untoiled land, amazing how it climbed even to these lengths in altitude..  
I guess the whole thing just made me pity Dr Lardass even more; His mind has all the meaning of a madman that is screaming. Tortured and tormented, a life lived to be lamented.. He truly was a sad person and I guess I felt sorry for him in the deepest recesses of my mind... Anger flies with broken wings and it will take those who are fortunate enough to fall prey... My lungs were corrupted by the lies that hang around the dark forbidding haze of fire...  
I suppose all that stuff he was developing had catched on fire too, one thing the good Doctor wasn't was an environmentalist...

"We'll be home soon Tails... Another four kilometres... Like I said earlier thanks for coming to get me, but you should have brought Knuckles... And maybe Silver too.. That sick bastard wants you, he talked for a while about how he wanted to train you up to be some mad asshole like he is..." Sonic whispered amongst the chaos of the machinery...  
"S-sonic stop okay? Damnit you let Amy do everything... Just because our... our thing is different now doesn't mean you gotta hide me away in some little safehouse in Hoboken okay? Sorry... Sorry I didn't mean it like that just... Oh my god.." I stuttered...  
Sonic just sighed and carried on working the plane... Damn I really need to think better before I just come out with stuff... Why did I even mention Amy? Oh yeah she screamed at me like some mad Medieval farmer's wife for 5 minutes..  
"I ain't talking bout none of that ok T? Ok little buddy? I'm talking about the wider scope of things... And you know Amy gets kidnapped by Eggman all the time... That's why i let her just do her job the way she does... She aint smart like you, she doesn't think or like contemplate shit in a reasonable way..." Sonic retorted...  
I didn't know how to respond to his statement... Everything was moving so slowly in my mind and I didn't know how to combat it... Maybe the radiation poisoned me or something I dont know...  
"So you don't care about me? Like.. Like that?... Is that it or?" I mumbled...  
Sonic just pretended to headsmack the steering wheel and let out a loud sigh...  
"Tails of course I care about you like that... I still have some trouble adjusting to it all but I feel it's right ok? You and me it's fucking right okay? Fuck Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and even Dr Eggman with their opinions... Fuck the Station Square Police Department... Fuck everyone!" Sonic ranted...  
I felt kinda dizzy and hot by the way he was talking... No i'm not a slut i'm not gonna have sex in my plane that I clean to almost OCD standards..  
"You really mean it Uncle Sonic? You and me? Best friends plus more forever?" I asked quietly...  
"Damn right little bro... Go to sleep or something we still got quite a way to go..." Sonic replied...

I just leaned my head against the window, it didn't scare me because I know for a fact I routinely service this vehicle to the best of my abilities... I checked my phone again to see I had a text from Knuckles... He said he left his lawn mower in our back yard for me to fix... That's the thing with Knuckles, if he wants a favour he will pester you for a while...  
It's all in good sport though, Knuckles is a great guy some people just really dont get him is all...  
I also had a text from Chris Thornedyke... Ohh shit yeah I totally forgot to text him back...  
It was 5:14AM and I thought it was kind of an ungodly hour but hey everyone's different right?  
"Tails could you ask Sonic if I could stay over? Everyone else said no.. Thanks Chris." Ummmm damn... That's kind of awkward, like really really really really REALLY awkward...  
Chris was the only other guy apart from Sonic i completely melted for... I couldn't control it whatsoever...  
"Uhh I don't know Chris... We don't really have much space at our place uhh.. I suppose if you dont mind sleeping in the old trailer in the yard?" I text back...  
Yeah we have an old trailer in the yard, well not exactly old it was a double wide and quite expensive...  
Years ago it was pretty awesome for towing along when we went on vacation, it looked kinda shitty now though...  
"The trailer? Sure that's awesome! Later."... Thank god I thought that one up... I suppose the hoard in my old bedroom was a good thing, kinda stopped various people from staying over...  
Stopped Amy coming round every night of the week and drinking until she passed out...  
I deleted the thread of messages and turned my phone off... I could see Station Square in the distance, it wouldn't be long until we were back at the Mystic Ruins... "Who was that Tails?" Sonic asked suddenly... He caught me completely off guard...  
I pretended to cough for a few seconds so I could think of something to say...  
"Uhh it was Chris Thornedyke... He said he wants to stay over tomorrow in the old trailer..." I replied quietly...

"Chris Thornedyke huh? Man that kid is a douche... Umm ok yeah I guess seeing as how you guys are real friendly..." Sonic replied bored...  
I just sighed, he was obviously real tired flying the plane for so long... I rattled my fingers on the window as I looked down at the encroaching suburbs...  
"Yeah but it'll be cool to have some company right? It'll be like in the old days... And stuff..." I commented...  
Sonic didn't seem sure how to answer that one so he just grumbled something under his breath...  
"Yeah I guess so Tails... I guess so..." He muttered... He briefly wiped his forehead then put his left hand back on the steering wheel...  
Soon our house was in the distance, thank god I can't wait to take a shower... Sonic couldn't land the plane that well, but it was all in one piece which was good... He flicked all the switches upward on the garage door and within seconds he was killing the plane engine...  
We both got out rather quickly, i breathed in the fresh air rather crazily... Eggman's city was disgusting before it imploded never mind post said event...  
"YO! You're back thank god!" A voice shouted, scaring us both from our skin...  
Knuckles Echidna... How did he get in the garage? That's unsettling...  
"Knucks! Jesus fucking christ man! How the hell did you get in the house?" Sonic asked catching his breath...  
"Yeah I was gonna ask Amy and Chris Thornedyke the same thing when they let me in.." Knuckles replied...  
What? Damn had no idea our house was a hotel, ahhhhhh shit I must have forgot to lock the door...

"Ohhh right... So you guys just made yourself at home I guess?" Sonic asked...  
Knuckles seemed hurt by that statement but within seconds he was laughing and smiling again...  
"Well Amy insisted on cooking a meal for you and Chris, well Chris kept asking about Tails and stuff.." Knuckes replied..  
Chris kept asking about me? ERGHHH! Why is everything so challenging and confusing! Sonic just brushed past Knuckles... He was soon following Sonic and so was I...  
Amy and Chris were both sat by the sink, Amy appeared to be incredibly intoxicated pushing some salad around a plate..  
"So yeah Chris I just said to Shadow hey! I am not gonna tolerate that! I am a liberated woman! Not a feminist but god damn liberated!" Amy ranted, swigging back her glass of wine...  
"Ummm that seems cool Amy uhh... Yeah..." Chris answered...  
"I SAID TO HIM OKAY SHADOW THAT'S GREAT... I swear that guy is a faggot or some kind of pansy... Wow hilarious.." She jibed... Amy's concentration was soon on Knuckles, Sonic and I as we entered the room...

"Oh my god hi Knuckles... You're back! With Sonic and Tails too? How are you guys?" Amy asked giggling...  
None of us answered her we just all sat down at the dining table... Hilarious love moments like that...  
"Yeah how are you guys?" Chris seconded... I don't know why he came over early, maybe he meant tomorrow as in this day? I don't know it's sure confused me alright...  
"We're just fine Chris, Amy... Uhhh so yeah you three just waltzed on in here and I want an explanation... Seems half the time you jokers excluding Chris seem to forget you work for me? And that I am your boss?" Sonic lamely quipped..  
Amy just laughed her ridiculous girly laugh and carried on drinking... Knuckles made one of his jokes, and Chris?  
Well that stubborn bastard didn't break eye contact with me once, which was crazy...  
"Okay well Knuckles, Tails said something about a broken lawnmower.. Which will be fixed, Amy i'm not hungry and Chris well you know where the trailer is at... I feel like calling it a night.." Sonic announced..  
Amy huffed indignantly and dramatically pushed her wine bottle off the table, it shattered onto the floor and the blood red liquid trickled across the tiles...  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE! DAMNIT SONIC WE CAN MAKE IT WORK! PLEASE!" Amy begged...  
"Get out you fucking filthy whore... Just leave..." I found myself retorting...

Everyone was pretty quiet after that statement... Chris Thornedyke finally broke eye contact with me to watch Amy melt into a pool of tears like the Wicked Witch Of The West...  
Damn I wish, she just started crying and talking in her weird language that consisted of shit babies couldn't comprehend..  
"YOU CANT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT TAILS!" Amy raged...  
Knuckles stepped in front of her because I'm sure she was gonna hit me or strike me or something...  
"Amy babe you've had enough it's time to call it a night and call a taxi ok?" Knuckles asked quietly...  
"Damnit Tails..." Sonic facepalmed as Knuckles finished his sentence... Sonic really hated conflict of any kind, especially the little shade match me and Amy Rose had going on...  
"I will NOT be talked to like that by anyone! I'm sick of guys treating me like some dumb stupid bitch! Oh and yeah fuck you MILES..." Amy ranted...  
I found myself standing up and pushing Knuckles out of the way, I may have been a teenager but years of fighting beside Sonic had bulked me up...  
"FUCK YOU! I'm sick of you always using Sonic and our friends for YOUR personal needs! You're a princess okay Amy? And a diva! I'd rather work with anyone than your dumb conceited bitch ass! Get the hell out Sonic told you to leave!" I yelled... Amy slapped me hard in the face, i fell slightly backwards as she did so... Sonic instantly got up and started shouting at Amy telling her she she was behaving in a disgusting manner... Chris at this point had crouched behind the stool behind the sink, Knuckles was holding me back so I didn't beat Amy up...  
"I'LL KILL HIM! LET GO OF ME I'LL KILL HIM!" Amy screamed trying to break free from Sonic's grasp...  
She had burst into tears and she was cajoling quite hysterically... Soon she was struggling to remain standing as she crumpled to the floor...  
"I SHOULD KILL MYSELF! I SHOULD KILL MYSELF! I HATE YOU ALL! I HATE MY MOM AND MY ASSHOLE OF A DAD!" Amy yelled...  
Knuckles let go of me and went over to Amy, he picked her up bridal style and stepped over the broken glass/red wine disaster...  
"Amy i'm gonna take you home ok? You need to go to bed..." Knuckles reassured her...  
"I'll see you guys later! Thanks for the lawn mower Tails!" He shouted as he walked over the threshold...

Chris finally emerged from behind the stool and sat down at the seat opposite me...  
Sonic picked his head up off the table and rubbed his eyes quickly... He does most things quickly and he did that quickly...  
"Is it over?" Chris silently asked... He looked around the room at the mess and untidyness...  
"It's nowhere near over... Sonic go to bed me and Chris will clean all this stuff up... Sonic? Sonic?" I answered...  
"Do whatever Tails i'm freaking exhausted... I'll see you guys in the morning..." Sonic replied...  
Sonic picked himself up and walked up the stairs slowly, his feet thudding the carpet quite audibly...  
I heard him crash into bed as the ceiling betrayed his footsteps... I wasn't looking forward to cleaning up Amy's mess..  
It was nowhere near as bad as when it was just me her and Sonic though... He didn't like to talk to Amy in a reasonable way whatsoever and when I was younger she'd often hit me for answering her back...  
"Okay i'll get this glass up... You should clean the floor Tails..." Chris announced...  
Clean the floor? Yeah I know about cleaning floors alright, quite the master at it if i do say so myself...  
We should all start to live before we get too old. But I suppose when things explode in such a manner there is little you can do... Naturally, there are times when everyone likes to be flattered... to feel they are the most important thing in someone's world. I guess you just gotta live with the boring shit as well as the exciting stuff too...  
"Sure Chris I can do that..." I replied smiling...

I don't mind making jokes, but I don't want to look like one. I sure felt like a joke as I mopped up Amy's wine and struggled to remove miniscule pieces of glass from my knees... Sometimes I feel my whole life has been one big crazy ride with no seemingly set objective...I used to get the feeling, and sometimes I still get it, that I was fooling somebody I don't know who or what... Perhaps it was myself? I don't know the answer to that question... A career is wonderful, but you can't curl up with it on a cold night. To put it bluntly, I seem to have a whole superstructure with no foundation. I'm working on the foundation i know that much... It's not to much fun to know yourself too well or think you do everyone needs a little conceit to carry them through and past the falls. The highs come with the lows and it's a strange thing.. Can't be explained clearly..  
I think that sexuality is only attractive when it's natural and spontaneous. Which is why I liked Sonic because he was very grounded, but i felt very boxed in and insecure now Chris was here.. I didn't really know why... For a long time I was scared I'd find out I was like my mother, but i felt safe in the notion that i wasn't... I myself would like to become more disciplined within my work. I know I could be a better inventor and pilot but so many things cloud my judgement...

I think I have always had a little humor, just a passing regard for the neverending journey that was my life...  
The countless hard lessons and sense of personal doubt, I feel I had indeed managed to conquer it...  
Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!... I thought back in the times when I might die that hope was impossible, yet here I was right now... The most important thing is to enjoy your life, to be happy it's all that matters.  
If my world were to cave in tomorrow, I would look back on all the pleasures, excitements and worthwhilenesses I have been lucky enough to have had. Not the sadness or any of the macabre stupidity that I have encountered... I was born with an enormous need for affection, and a terrible need to give it. I've been lucky. Opportunities don't often come along. So, when they do, you have to grab them. That is certain and finite... If you've earned a position, be proud of it. Don't hide it is what I say, I feel intense pride when strangers thank me and Sonic for keeping the crazies in line...  
If I can t be me, I don t want to be anybody. I was born that way. Not that anyone cares, but thats what I believe...  
I'm still the little fox from the wrong side of the tracks who really didn't feel like he belonged.  
You have to be careful about how much you reveal to people that look up to you so much.  
I'm confident in who I am. I've come to a place in my life where I've accepted things that are me, as opposed to feeling pressure to explain myself to people around me.

I finally managed to get all the wine stains out of the tiles and I watched as Chris put all the glass in the trashcan...  
"Damn that was some mess alright!" He chuckled... I just threw the dishrag in the sink and sat back down at the table...  
I didn't really think I could sleep after what erupted between myself and Amy... Really made me mad and stuff...  
"Yeah that was a pretty shitty mess alright... Uhh i'm sorry about all that bullcrap Chris, me and Amy just do not get along whatsoever it's like really shitty and stuff..." I replied...  
Chris sat down on the stool next to the sink and drank some Diet Coke... He obviously bought it himself cause Sonic likes Pepsi...  
"It doesn't matter... She was pretty loaded by the time I showed up, is Sonic okay? He seemed kinda pissed off and... If you want me to go that's cool man.. It's just my parents are out of town and stuff..." Chris replied...  
I would definitely not throw him out that's absoloutely ludicrous! But I couldn't contain my almost girly schoolgirl crush and the atmosphere was indeed intensely awkward...  
"Umm no Chris you dont gotta go... Sonic was just tired cause of the whole Robotnik thing... Ummm you can totally go watch TV... I just wanna sit by myself for a while, I feel real sad... About-about the whole Amy thing.." I stammered...  
He just stayed sat where he was, i looked at my hands on the table for a while... I didn't wanna seem rude or anything but that's what I did...  
"Amy was real nasty to you Tails... Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? I can totally use a conversation..." Chris asked...  
No I dont wanna talk about it Mr Chris Thornedyke, damnit he's so prying... Really detested that when we first met...  
"Umm No... I really don't wanna talk about it sorry... I'd like you to go watch TV now thank you.." I replied crossly...  
Chris just stood up and walked into the lounge, I sat with my head in my hands for quite some time...  
If your joy is derived from what society thinks of you, you're always going to be disappointed... I didn't wanna sound rude or uncouth but I really wanted to be by myself for a few minutes...

Was that really so much to ask for? Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away.  
From the time I was a kid, I always knew something was going to happen to me. Didn't know exactly what.  
Courage and grace are a formidable mixture. Can go off like a bomb sometimes...  
I'm so gullible. I'm so damn gullible. And I am so sick of me being gullible. Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. Love conquers all things except poverty and toothache. It isn't what I do, but how I do it. It isn't what I say, but how I say it, and how I feel when I do it and say it.  
Always be a first-rate version of yourself, instead of a second-rate version of somebody else. Behind every cloud is another cloud, you just gotta learn to overcome it... I think there's something peculiar about me that I haven't died. It doesn't make sense but I refuse to die. Just like I did all those years ago... My greatest strength is common sense.  
We have a choice about how we take what happens to us in our life and whether or not we allow it to turn us. We can become consumed by hate and darkness, or we're able to regain our humanity somehow, or come to terms with things and learn something about ourselves.  
Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life. Imagination is the highest kite one can fly.

It's easy to get wrapped up in sharing everyday life with a partner, it's fun to get lost in love and romance, it's the best, but holding on to yourself while doing that is the most important thing. I never really make solid resolutions. I think if there's something one needs to change with oneself then they need to look way deeper to find the answer to that problem... Looking inwardly is the only way to surmise everything and get the right answer... I think the key to happiness is allowing ourselves to not feel bad or guilty.. If I cry, it's because I'm very angry and I can't do anything about it because I've run into a dead end. That's when the tears would come down. Otherwise i'm usually very happy...  
The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.  
People can try to reinvent themselves. I don't think you can really change who you are, though, because who you are is pretty much where you came from and what you've done up to now.  
I think I'm a natural-born leader. I know how to bow down to authority if it's authority that I respect. I don't see myself being special; I just see myself having more responsibilities than the next man. People look to me to do things for them, to have answers. Wanting to be someone else is a waste of the person you are. The best revenge is massive success.  
I would like to be remembered as someone who had a wonderful time living life, someone who had good friends, fine family and I don't think I could ask for anything more than that, actually. I'm fortunate enough to be living my dreams and a lot of other peoples' dreams.

I couldn't help but lose focus on the recently clean floor... My head was swaying.. I wasn't tired just dizzy and exhausted from the journey back from Robotropolis... I laid my head down on the pristine table, i could see the kitchen sink out of the corner of my eye... It had been such a long crazy day alright...  
I was glad everything had managed to resolve itself at least... I picked my head up off the table and walked into the hallway, Chris was listening to something on his headphones...  
I went down and sat on the old black couch in the corner of the kitchen... It was still comfortable after all of these years, it had been preserved well that was for sure...  
Couldn't help but allow myself to deeply relax, my back was in a lot of pain; i'll have to make the passenger seat in the Tornado bigger at some point...

So tired, just glad that Dr Eggman didn't manage to kill Sonic... I'd have to seriously pursue him at a greater pace than I already am if he did... That's foolish though cause the guy is an absoloute idiot; he'd have trouble killing frogspawn...  
I allowed sleep to claim me as my lids were heavy and I needed some rest...

_

_

_

A:N/ Chapter 8 Done... Yayyyyyyyyyy wooo... I really hope u guys enjoyed... plz remember to comment, review, like sub, etc... Thankkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Yooooooooooooooooooooouuuu


	9. 9

A:N/ Hey guys here's chapter 9... Hope you all enjoy it... Thanks for reading...

_

_

_

_

I woke suddenly to the sound of rain smashing against the window, it startled me quite a lot and woke me from my deep ardent slumber... The sky was a deep shade of grey with a hint of yellow in it... How long had I been asleep for?  
I could hear the sounds of laughter in the room next to me, as I groggily woke from my restless night I tried to tune in to hear what was being said...  
"I'm sorry about that drama last night Chris... Hey if I was hard on ya I'm sorry for that as well." Sonic said...  
"It's okay Sonic... I'm just real worried about Amy, she's so different these days... Really cranky." Chris replied...  
I leaned my head against the living room door so I could get a clearer sound clarity...  
I guess people were still recovering from Amy's dramatic outburst; I knew I was... It was truly indignant and rude...  
Sure I can admit to the fact that I cussed Amy out and was kinda mean but that's nothing in the grand scope of things...  
I heard one of them getting up so I swiftly crept back into the kitchen and flopped on the old sofa...  
My eyes were shut so I couldn't see who was getting a glass of water... Couldn't really tell if it was Chris or Sonic...  
The mysterious footsteps soon traipsed back into the lounge and i quit my play acting...  
I decided i'd had enough of spying and I would interupt their grand conversation... How do I look? Hmmn i've put on weight i'm certain, bangs are getting kinda long... Also just noticed this mirror is kinda grubby...  
My attitudes towards germs compelled me to clean the mirror, I just dislike untidyness... I really do not like it...  
I threw the dishrag in the sink and slowly but surely waltzed into the living room...

"MORNING! How is everyone?" I asked, yawning as I finished my sentence...  
Sonic and Chris simply nodded at me and looked off into space, which was weird considering Sonic threw up a major fuss about Chris staying over and stuff...  
"Well i'm swell and I'll just sit down on this comfortable armchair right here..." I continued, didn't really give a rat's ass if they ignored me or not...Guess I spoke too soon though, reccuring occurance there...  
"Morning Tails... Me and Chris were just talking about shit... How's you?" Sonic asked...  
I didn't know how I was, I felt happy because we managed to put a major spanner in Eggman's works... But apart from that I felt disinterested and vague...  
"I'm fine Sonic thanks... How are you Chris?" I deflected, turning my attention to our guest...  
Chris shuffled slightly in his seat and rubbed his neck awkwardly... He smoothed down his rough uncut bangs...  
Man his brow is so sweaty... Jesus... ERGGHHHHHHHHHH! Damnit, I need to get a grip...  
The tension in the air could easily be compared to a chilly night in the desert...  
"I'm fine thanks... So I was thinking I was gonna go explore, i'll be back later if that's cool..." Chris replied...  
Sonic looked kinda taken aback by this, he seemed completely clueless about the entire thing judging by his deadpan expression...  
"Well I have stuff to do in Station Square today... Chris could you keep Tails company? You guys could like totally fix Knuckles' lawn mower and take it over to his place..." Sonic interupted...  
I just rolled my eyes as no one watched and slumped in my seat, I was too tired for such snap decisions...  
People can call me derisive if they want; I just don't like people mashing with my head when i've just woken up...  
"That sounds great! Sure... Sounds like fun..." Chris exclaimed, he had definitely lost all nervousness and uncertainty...  
"Okay thanks Chris... I'll see you later Tails..." Sonic muttered as he walked out the front door...

I looked at the closed door for a few minutes; painting a mental image of Sonic running at high speeds...  
I guess I always felt sad when he had to go and do his thing; I tried not to think about it however...  
I yawned loudly cause I was still kinda tired, I stretched in the armchair i was sitting in...  
I looked around the room for a short while, it helped me to settle myself down and focus on the task at hand...  
Chris just remained silent and sat where he was sitting, I had no idea how much time had passed since Sonic had left..  
I decided it would probably be for the best for me to say something to avoid a crazy awkward silence...  
"Well I guess i'm gonna go fix Knuckles' lawn mower... Chris you can totally help yourself to whatever's in the fridge.." I silently announced...  
"Okay Tails sure you do that man..." Chris replied lamely... He rubbed the back of his head as he finished his sentence.  
I walked into the garage and came face to face with the broken lawn mower of doom... Well not of doom just hard work i guess...  
I was glad that I had some work to pre-occupy me, it would keep me sane and give me something to do...  
I picked up my tool box and sat down next to the lawn mower, i'm sure it wasn't even a huge problem...  
After i managed to pull it all apart I could easily see how Knuckles was having issues...  
I mean it looked as though it hadn't been cleaned since he bought it, the fuel line was congested with rotting earth and dust...

I gave the engine a good cleaning over cause it looked like it had needed it for some time, I also updated some of the electronic components... I still couldn't get it to start though, it was obvious I was gonna be here for quite some time...  
I don't know what on earth Knuckles put this poor lawn mower through but it sure seen better days...  
"Damnit! Please start... I've never failed a job before, please!" I begged the harsh inanimate object...  
Surely there was something I had overlooked? Nope it all seemed pretty clean and non rusty...  
And all that damn dirt had been removed, i'd added some new fuel; yes it was plane fuel but I mean come on, surely a few mollecular differences wouldn't make any difference? The outside of the lawn mower was in pristine condition so I was really having a hard time figuring out what was going on... I needed some help even if I hated to admit it, I was gonna have to ask Chris to help me fix this thing...  
"CHRIS I NEED SOME HELP!" I shouted...  
I could hear loud footsteps, the door to the garage swung open creaking quite a lot...  
Chris walked over and sat down on the floor opposite me, seemed like that short walk had exhausted him...  
He was in good shape though, was hard to see- OH MY GOD! DAMNIT!... Erghhh did he have to be so hot?  
"What's the matter Tails? You called me?" He asked quietly, he'd removed his hoodie and I could see his shapely arms..  
I didn't answer for a few minutes I was far too busy looking at his muscular frame, that reminds me I need to work out way more...

"Uhhh could you help me fix Knuckles' lawn mower? I can't do it by myself like I need a second opinion... You know the saying one accountant sinks the business?" I asked... I shyly looked down at my feet as I finished my sentence...  
I'm not one of those people who liked asking for help, I didn't like doing that at all... I was forced to be independant very early on and anyone who disregards that about me is just plain rude i guess...  
"Sure! I'd love to help... Man i wish my Uncle let me help him fix his stuff..." Chris beamed...  
We both spent roughly an hour looking inside the lawn mower, he was the one to point out something that I had missed..  
"Hey Tails! Look... it's... Gee what the hell actually is that?" Chris mumbled... I reached my hand in and picked out what looked like a piece of black glass, a jet maybe? It wouldn't be one of the Emeralds, if they even touch something electric directly it's not a pretty picture...  
You gotta be so careful working with the emeralds, that's why Eggman was really a fool to use the tainted Dark Chaos Emeralds...  
"I don't know, I think it's like a jet or a fossilised piece of glass? I can look at it i guess!..." I exclaimed, putting the weird object on the table next to my laptop...  
I cleaned the area that the chipped piece of black metal had occupied, it appeared as though it had leaked a very clear sap like resin... I had no idea what the hell it was but it would be interesting to research it...  
I also re-attached all the wires it had tangled out of place, it hadn't cut through them but it was easy to see how it had messed stuff up...  
"Pull the lever Chris... let's see if it works..." I mumbled... I rubbed my hairline which was sweating so badly; but I guess you gotta suffer the sweat for an awesome haircut right? WHICH I DID MYSELF... Yeah...  
Chris sat on top of it and pulled the lever, it actually started making a noise and working... Thank god that's awesome.

He got off of it and killed the power... I just smiled and thanked him; he pulled me into a hug but it was super awkward for me... I couldn't control myself and stop myself from violently shaking and giggling randomly as he did...  
Chris didn't even notice it which was very lucky for me... I need to calm down and get a grip...  
"We did it! You can call Knuckles and tell him his lawn mower is fixed!" Chris cheered...  
Yeah I can call Knuckles and tell him his lawn mower is fixed, that's good... Hopefully he had stuff to do though because Knuckles sure was an awesome guy; but he could talk and talk and talk until the end of time...  
Not that I minded but Sonic kinda did and Chris might mind too, and I was good friends with Knuckles and i'd be really pissed if someone made him feel shitty y'know?  
"Yeah I'll text Knuckles later... Uhh i'm gonna go take a shower Chris, as you can see i'm covered in oil and i'm really wet..." I blurted out... I'm really wet? Damnit is my mind not working overtime?  
I meant to say I was really dirty, I don't know why I came out with that... Weird stuff alright...  
Chris just nodded and I quickly ran upstairs before the situation could become any weirder...  
I covered myself in the John Frieda shampoo Sonic bought me, like it makes your hair look really blonde and stuff...  
I'm naturally a deep orange with some red around my jawline and pubic bone but well Mr Frieda just got all that packing alright...  
You're meant to leave it in but I didn't do that, I didn't see the point in having greyish white hair... I mean i'm not Marilyn Monroe i have my own style and my own sense of what's sexy...

Only bad thing about this toner shampoo was that the whole bathtub looked like a an absoloute mess...  
I was gonna have to totally clean it out when i was done, Sonic hated dirt and disorder and got kinda mad when people messed up the house...  
I rinsed some conditioner out and turned the shower off, i then took to violently scrubbing the tub dry... I'm not OCD but Sonic totally rubbed of on me that you should keep your living area tidy and respectable...  
From what I can remember of my elusive mom she did nothing like that, she would just live in her world of drugstore eye makeup and under-counter liquor...  
But I had no time to think about such ridiculous bullshit, we had a guest in the house and I had to be calm and presentable...  
I looked in the mirror at myself for a while, I was pleased with what I saw... I had started to turn red and I was afraid Sonic might point it out... A lot of people point it out actually; especially Amy...  
When I first did it people were kinda shocked but said I looked nice, so I thought hey it's worth the endless flow of money right?  
"You look great... really you do, when Sonic get's home it's gonna be oooooooonnn.." I giggled at my reflection...  
I slicked my wet hair back, ahhh no I don't like that yes there we go... I may just leave my bangs grow, totally works...  
I towelled myself down and put my shoes and gloves back on, I couldn't put my utility belt back on because i'd have a stripy ombre pattern and stuff down my chest...  
As I walked into the kitchen Chris was drinking a Sprite and eating a pizza... He must have ordered a pizza while I took a shower...  
"Hey Tails... your fur looks nice; umm you want pizza?" Chris asked... Did he just flirt with me? Okay I need to calm down..  
I don't think I did want pizza, as of late my hips were slightly large... I don't know why I mean i'm not a girl it confused me ..  
"No... I'm not hungry thanks Chris, i'll just have like a coffee or something.." I deflected... He seemed hurt but just carried on...

I flicked the coffee machine on and sat down on the draining board next to the sink... I sighed as I did so...  
I looked in the mirror adjacent to me, hmmn i must have overdone it... I had a very Khaleesi kind of vibe going on...  
My hair was dry but it still looked wet, maybe I added too much developer and olaplex to the shampoo?  
I knew then that I had made a terrible mistake, oh my god Amy would have a field day... I was shocked because I realised Chris probably just jibed me, or did he? Man I looked like an albino...  
Or like one of those arctic foxes, man they are dicks... Sure made life hell for me when i was living rough on the beach..  
I couldn't help but burst into tears, Chris stopped eating immediately and looked over to me weeping dramatically...  
Damnit the bathroom light had managed to fool me! What an absoloute douchey situation...  
"Tails are you okay man?" Chris asked standing up... He walked over to the draining board... He was like 6 inches away from me at this point in time, I could feel the heat emanating from his body with my sense of smell...  
"NO... No i'm not! I've messed up! Damnit... I look like an albino!" I cried... Chris just leaned against the wall, he rubbed his eyes with his hands rather quickly...  
"Well I could take you to the salon in Station Square? We could sort this out? Tails you and Sonic were really good friends to me I don't mind paying..." Chris answered...  
Surely that would be really expensive? I guess I shouldn't say no; it would be rude and impolite...  
"Ohhh thank you Chris... That's so sweet..." I replied, rubbing my teary eyes...  
Chris smiled and put the pizza box that was still half full in the fridge...

I ran upstairs and put on my large sweater, my trucker cap that i got from a thrift store and my trenchcoat...  
Me and Sonic had lots of cool disguises for when we needed to sneak past Eggman or avoid crazy girls who tried to break into our house... I can remember when I was 9 this lady who was like 26 years old kidnapped me and told me i was the hottest guy she'd seen since Brad Pitt... She got sent to jail for a real long time...  
I greeted Chris and we began the long walk into Station Square, well not as long as the regular route... There was an old train track that went straight into the industrial quarter of the city, it had been disused for quite some time by all accounts...  
Me and Chris didn't really speak we were far too focused on getting into the city so I could sort out my disastrous problem... "Man i'm pretty god damn worn out..." Chris panted as he leaned against the half torn down wire fence...  
I leaned against the fence too, my feet were kinda hurting... I breathed deeply cause it was quite hot today...  
"I guess I could fly us the rest of the way? It's totally cool I do it all the time?" I offered...  
I took off all of my clothes except my gloves and shoes, Chris kinda looked away as I did this...  
"Umm sure yeah I guess that would be cool? Am I too heavy though?" Chris replied...  
Sonic was 172lbs of muscle I'm sure I could carry Chris Thornedyke! I always struggled carrying Knuckles though cause he was pretty ripped...  
"No it's cool, when I jump into the air take my hand ok?..." I answered...  
I raised myself above the ground and offered my two gloved hands... Chris grabbed hold and I lifted us up above the ground...  
Hell this was kinda easy he's surely not that much heavier than me... I didn't have the pain in my lower back I had when I carried Sonic around which was kinda cool actually...  
The beating sun was far less powerful up here, Chris seemed kinda nervous I'd drop him though he was holding onto my wrists so hard i'm sure the circulation was gonna stop...  
"UHHH TAILS DO WE HAVE TO GO SO HIGH UP?! WE'RE LIKE TWO THOUSAND FOOT ABOVE THE GROUND!" Chris yelled above the roaring wind...  
"Don't worry Chris I won't drop you... sure that's fine we can go lower!" I yelled back...

I decided i'd do something I usually reserved for when Sonic annoyed me... I let my tails go limp... Suddenly we were falling at a high speed, the air churning wildly... Not forty seconds after I did that I deployed my natural parachute...  
"Damn! you're crazy! I nearly had a heart attack!" Chris laughed, coughing while he did...  
"Sorry! I had to! I'm a dick I know..." I laughed, we would be coming in for a landing pretty soon... I set us down next to the Chinatown district of Station Square, the beach here was full of trash not unlike the other beach down the nice part of town...  
Chris let go of my hands and landed roughly when we were about 12 foot above the ground...  
"Oh my god my arms... damn..." Chris whined, he flailed his arms about for quite some time...  
"Yeah you and me both hahahah..." I laughed, i took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the sidewalk for a few minutes...  
I got up from the sidewalk and we carried on walking... We were heading into the inner city now, it was kinda dilapidated and stuff, nowhere near as nice as the north of the city which was quite pretty...  
"Miles Tails Prower... damn baby give me that loving.." A girl laughed as she walked past me and Chris...  
"Hey it's the kid who works with Sonic ayo!" Another guy remarked as he walked past...  
Chris and me just ignored them, we carried on walking through the endless city blocks...  
I could tell we were approaching the north side as we were soon walking by the crazy guy who hates everyone... Yeah i'm not joking the guy had a real mental breakdown after the dissolution of his marriage according to street law...  
"I AINT DEALING WITH YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT MY WIFE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed at a group of kids who were surely 8 or 9...  
"Who is that guy?" Chris silently asked as we walked by slowly...  
"It doesn't matter he's just crazy ok?" I replied... I didn't wanna discuss stuff like that...  
Soon we were sat on the street bench catching our breath, lots of different people walked by...

Something really caught my interest though, I saw Shadow and Amy across the street drunkenly stumbling out of a bar...  
"Shut up Amy okay? Damnit I don't care what the faker or that stupid fox said to you..." Shadow grunted...  
"I DONT CARE YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A PROSTITUTE!" Amy screamed...  
Several people stared at them before they both violently upheaved and screamed obscenities in every direction...  
"Shut up Amy ok let's just go back to my place! Damnit you're so embarrasing!" Shadow laughed...  
"Ohhh fuck you i'm going home! Seriously I need a REAL man not some guy who I can drink under the damn table... You're a clown Shadow, an emaciated flaccid clown! I need someone like Knuckles!" Amy mocked...  
Amy flounced off down the street as Shadow kicked the floor and slouched off in the opposite direction...  
Chris was just watching all of this; I wasn't it was quite common to see Amy freak out and do crazy shit...  
Pretty soon Shadow changed his mind and was sprinting down the street in Amy's direction...  
It was like something straight out of a cheesy 1980s sitcom, it was laughable... Can't believe i let two losers affect my life in such a profound and distasteful way...  
Soon me and Chris were walking again, the scenery began to change from dilapidated brownstones to LA style condos and skyscrapers... I decided to call a taxi on my cell because I was tired of walking... The guy who picked us up was very talkative...  
"Ay so you're that kid Tails right? My daughter is a huge fan Jesus... wow borders on obscenity the way she talks about you..." The taxi driver commented...  
Chris just nudged me in the arm and made a silly face, i couldn't help but silently chuckle...  
"Umm that's great guy... Uhh yeah..." I lamely replied... I didn't really wanna talk to the guy...  
Pretty soon he was demanding money and we were outside a nice chic looking salon...  
I felt extraodinarly out of place, I didn't look like any of the people walking down this street...

Me and Chris walked in and were greeted by two human girls and a bulky jaguar guy...  
"Oh my god hi! Did you book a reservation? I'm Nena with an E hi..." The redhead girl greeted...  
"Uhh hi no we didn't my friend wants a color correction?" Chris replied slowly... The girl noticed this and threw shade facially at Chris...  
"Yeah dude we can totally fix your friend's hairdo... It'll be like god I don't know, uhh Brittany how much will it cost bae?" The girl deflected turning to her companion...  
"Uhhh I don't know Nena... hey Jonah do you know?" She replied, turning to the tall jaguar guy...  
"I'm security why the fuck are you asking me?" He growled in response...  
The girls laughed hysterically for at least five minutes, suddenly another human girl who was very tall came walking into the room...  
"Hello i'm Claudia can I help?" She asked, she had a very thick Canadian accent and she had a very warm tone...  
"Yeah my friend wants his hair color fixed, by the way your employees are very rude..." Chris replied...  
The two girls and the jaguar looked at each other and then at the floor in silence... Claudia looked at them with disdain..  
"I've told you guys about harrasing customers before! Damnit I don't care if the three of you dropped out of college!" Claudia scolded...  
"Sorry boss.." They answered in unison, they all looked ashamed and hurt by what they'd done...  
Claudia told me to come through and the three disgraced employees offered Chris a free bottle of mineral water...  
"So tell me hon what exactly are you looking for?" She asked directly, i was kinda taken aback by how friendly and talkative she was... It was cool though she was way better than the people she employed...  
"I was thinking like Kylie Jenner blonde... like golden with highlights..." I replied earnestly...  
"That's absoloutely cool hon... i'm gonna have to bleach your color out first though..." She answered...  
"This isn't my natural color though? It's from a toner shampoo, i'm naturally red..." I silently said...

"Okay but still we're gonna have to bleach it to get that color out, then i'm gonna have to spend ages getting that golden blonde color you want.." She angrily lamented...  
She soon returned to her smiley demeanour though and asked me to sit in the chair... I sat down quietly...  
She started rinsing my hair and the back of my neck while two of her assistants helped... I closed my eyes and time seemed to pass by very slowly as they worked my entire body with the stinking ammonia mixture...  
They guided me over to a seat that was covered in plastic and told me to not move for 25 minutes...  
That was gonna be hard as my skin was on fire and my nose was filled with the strong chemical smell...  
I read my text messages as I sat there, it was a great way to distract me from the smell and the ravenous desire to itch all over my body...  
"Hey sweetie do you smoke?" Claudia asked, offering me a cigarette... No i did not smoke whatsoever...  
"Ummm no I don't... Sorry but thank you..." I replied quietly... My mind turned to the thought of wouldn't it be dangerous to smoke a cigarette with a flammable substance on your body? I would have thought so...  
She just flounced off and told me to stop fidgeting otherwise i'd have a tacky and uneven result...  
I sat still and flicked through the few magazines that were available, the smell had dissipated slightly by now...  
I looked in the mirror to see that underneath all the tinfoil my hair looked almost invisible it was so light...  
Claudia then came back in and told me she was gonna wash it all out... She got toilet tissues and wet them and began scrubbing the entire paste from my body... She then grabbed a wet rag and continued scrubbing..

At least 7 minutes passed by all the while she was scrubbing away the bleach, she then rinsed me off with a water pistol... I guess some high class people must really like that or something...  
She told me there was still some residue inbetween the hairs, i quickly got up and ran outside...  
I stood underneath the water fountain on the street opposite the salon, the water underneath me filled with a blueish-white paste... I shook myself damp and ran back into the salon, I grabbed the towel the two assistants gave me and sat back down...  
"Okay so now we're gonna add some golden highlights... You'll look totally rad.." Claudia announced...  
Her and three other girls who came in from a different room began sectioning off random parts of my fur and hair and began painting it with a thick bronze liquid...  
It smelled far more harsh than the ammonia/peroxide bleach, it was like rotting fish or something...  
They then combed out the excess and once again told me to sit still for half an hour...  
It was at this point my skin began burning once again, but i sat still and beared with it...  
Claudia and her assistants told me they were closing soon so I could take the product off at home...  
Chris paid the tab and we said goodbye, we walked down several blocks before deciding to hail a taxi...  
This time the taxi driver was a real quiet guy, he also drove very slowly... His taxi was kinda scruffy so i dont think he minded if i stained his upholstery...  
Within 25 minutes we were back at the house and my skin was as hot as the flames of hell...  
I ran upstairs and quickly jumped in the shower, random flakes of chemical paste washed down the plughole...  
I used my toning shampoo and conditioner again cause let's face it it's good stuff...

When I looked in the mirror i was happy with what I saw, i'd achieved my trademark dirty blonde shade...  
I rubbed some apricot oil into my fur and walked downstairs, Chris was sat on the sofa drinking a Diet Pepsi...  
"Well you look great Tails... really worth the $120..." Chris commented... He smiled as he ended his sentence...  
I was about to say something but the front door swung open, Sonic strode in carrying several plastic bags...  
He set them down on the kitchen counter and walked into the lounge, he smiled as he came in...  
"Hey Chris, Tails... how you doing?" He asked plaintively... He didn't seem to notice my transformation...  
"I'm good thanks Sonic how was your day?" Chris replied... He put down his can of soda and put his arms behind his head...  
Sonic sat down in the armchair and sighed, he put his feet on the table and merely shrugged...  
"It was okay I guess... yeah I guess it was alright..." He silently commented...  
Sonic just sat there in silence for a few minutes... He yawned loudly for several seconds...  
"Well I should take Knuckles' lawn mower over to his place... It's fixed right?" He asked...  
We both nodded slowly, Sonic smiled and walked into the garage... A few seconds later he returned with the lawn mower in hand...  
"Okay guys i'm gonna go take this to Knucks... I'll be back in a while!" Sonic announced...  
The front door slammed behind him and once again I was left alone with Chris...  
It seemed like the conversation had dried up between us and we were back to that awkward silence...  
I didn't like uncomfortable silences so I decided that it would be worth me saying something to break the ice...  
"You wanna go watch TV, Chris?" I asked, smiling... I looked out of the window at the setting sun as I finished my sentence...

"Sure i'd love to watch TV... that sounds cool..." Chris replied... We both walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa... It was a big sofa i'm sure five fat people could easily be comfortable on it...  
We both decided on a comedy film about a guy who finds out his wife is actually a KGB agent and a jewel thief...  
Halfway through the movie however things got very NSFW, his wife started giving a lapdance to several different people..  
She really twerked it like she meant it, I could see that Chris had begun sweating and seemed uncomfortable...  
I didn't say anything though I just carried on watching it, after a while the main guy dragged her out of the room...  
Chris told me he needed to go to the restroom, he walked out of the room and silently walked upstairs...  
I carried on watching the movie, some of the jokes were okay but the script and general plotline was terrible...  
I was so caught up in the movie, it was nice to just sit and disconnect from a hard day's toil...  
It was at this point however that I noticed Chris walk back into the room and sit down... I was getting kinda sleepy but I stayed awake cause I had company and it'd be rude to just crash and stuff...  
Soon the movie finished and the credits were rolling, i leaned against the arm of the sofa...  
It was getting kinda cold and stuff, this part of Mystic Ruins was notorious for cold nights...  
"Damn it's getting cold in here..." Chris suddenly said shivering... I looked over at him for a few seconds...  
I went into the other room and picked out two old blankets, i walked back into the room and threw one to Chris...  
I then quickly got underneath mine and leaned against the arm of the sofa again... That's way better...  
It sure does get freezing quickly around these parts alright; that's a given... It was like an icebox...  
I started to shiver underneath my blanket cause the air was kinda tepid and arctic almost...

The night wore on with little else in the way of anything interesting occuring... It just got colder and colder...  
We just sat there in silence watching the tv, too engaged to really start up a conversation...  
Sonic had been at Knuckles' for quite some time, they were surely drinking a beer or watching tv as well; maybe both...  
I yawned loudly and wrapped myself up tighter in the blanket, it was so thick and soft, it was really great...  
I was really grateful for such things, it really was a luxury in itself... At least I thought as much...  
Life's short. Anything could happen, and it usually does, so there is no point in sitting around thinking about all the ifs, ands and buts. I don't know where I'm going from here, but I promise it won't be boring. The truth is of course is that there is no journey. We are arriving and departing all at the same time.  
In some respects I'm quite easily led, so I have to make sure I've got my own space, and that I feel comfortable in my environment. It's great to be here, It's great to be anywhere. It's great to be needed I guess...  
Everybody's got a different way of telling a story, and has different stories to tell. I guess mine wasn't that much different just a few displaced events and such... When you love and accept yourself, when you know who really cares about you, and when you learn from your mistakes, then you stop caring about what people who don't know you think.  
If everything was perfect, you would never learn and you would never grow. The funny thing is, I'm so used to not caring what anyone says, good or bad, that unfortunately even when people say good things... I wish it made me feel good, but it doesn't. I think so much about everything. I'm obsessive in that regard I guess... Once you feel like you're being dictated by other people's expectations, it usually backfires. Confidence comes with maturity, being more accepting of yourself and all of your flaws... I'm a strong believer in 'everything is meant to be for a reason.'  
I'm definitely one of those folks who believes in the endless machination of fate; i don't know why...  
Amongst the qualities a hero should have, I would include determination, loyalty, courage, perseverance, patience, focus, intrepidity and selflessness. Sonic had taught me to live by strong values and I definitely did...  
Those years in silence and reflection in those woods made me stronger and reminded me that acceptance has to come from within, and that this kind of truth gives me the power to conquer emotions I didn't even know existed.  
I've been around a long time, and life still has a whole lot of surprises for me. In the long run, you make your own luck good, bad, or indifferent. It's easy to forget who you are. The worst part of success is, to me, adapting to it. It's scary.  
I think my vice would be outdoing myself, I work so hard but I always strive to do more... I don't know why.  
When there's so many haters and negative things, I really don't care, they dont really deserve my time.. I love when people underestimate me and then become pleasantly surprised.  
The night carried on with little consequence, just the glaring TV and the street lamps provided light into the room...  
Chris yawned loudly for quite a long time, i just kept watching the TV cause i was feeling kinda dizzy and tired at this point, that couch in the kitchen had really messed up my neck... I just carried on watching the mindless horror movie that had just started... I'm pretty sure it had been made on a shoestring budget in the early 1970s because i'm sure it would scare someone because it was so bad...  
It was full of continuation errors too that i don't really feel like going over, let's just say it seemed pretty shitty...  
Chris just laughed at the silly plot and script errors, I didn't feel like laughing though cause I didn't think it was funny...  
"Ohhh Chad i'm just so scared with this serial killer on the loose!" The leading lady warbled out of the TV set...  
"Don't worry Casey it's all gonna be fine!" The guy replied, a few seconds before his head was removed...  
The girl screamed and run through a dark wooded area, tree branches scratching her as she did...  
She was being pursued by this guy who was dressed in a pressure suit for no discernible reason...  
Another 25 minutes of the movie were occupied with the actress fake screaming and running with very little clothes on...  
Eventually the actress managed to barricade herself in a truckstop bathroom, only for a few milliseconds however before Pressure Suit Guy started axing through the door... She screamed for several minutes before throwing a bucket of cleaning liquid WHICH JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE IN A TRUCKSTOP BATHROOM in his face... "YOU BITCH!" Pressure suit guy screamed as she ran past him and tried to flag down passing cars...  
Pressure suit guy eventually removed his helmet to reveal bad zombie makeup and carried on his pursuit...  
The movie just got more ridiculous from there, it appeared Pressure Suit Guy could easily outrun a 1976 Chevrolet, i did actually laugh at that sequence...  
Eventually the leading lady Casey met some female bikers who's breast implants were so bad it defied belief...  
Turns out the bikers actually had some chance at defeating the pressure suit guy but he soon turned the tables, strangling two of them with barbed wire which looked quite plastic...  
When the killer hacked up the biker girls the leading lady fell over, it seemed pretty predictable that he was gonna kill her...  
But I suppose every shitty movie needs an even shittier ending, a truck crashed into both pressure suit guy and Casey and they were both caught in the explosion...  
Pressure Suit Guy survived the whole thing and let's just say the dude had easily gone through at least 14 layers of liquid latex...

"Well that was the most random thing I think i've ever watched..." Chris laughed... He rubbed his eyes as he did..  
As he finished laughing the front door swung open and Sonic entered into the living room... He sat down on the sofa adjacent to the one we were sitting on...  
"Hey guys how's it going? Knuckles is so glad his lawn mower is working again... Sorry i was gone so long..." Sonic said.  
"Hey Sonic... me and Chris have just been watching TV and stuff..." I replied quietly, i smiled as i finished my sentence..  
Sonic didn't answer he just rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds...  
"Weeeeelll... I think i'm kinda tired, i'm gonna go out to the trailer now..." Chris interjected... He stood up quickly...  
"Okay Chris... See you tomorrow morning... Night pal..." Sonic replied, opening his eyes...  
I just laid still underneath my blanket, I only just managed to see what the time was, man it was real late...  
Sonic let out a large sigh and rubbed his face with his hands, his sweaty brow producing a slight glow in the artificial light...  
He got up abruptly and picked the blanket Chris had used and took it out of the room... I just leaned against the armrest and took up what little leg room was available...  
I closed my eyes briefly and scrunched up my face, we need to get a new television that one seriously burns my eyes...  
Sonic came back into the room and sat on my feet, he obviously didn't mean to he couldn't see...  
"Oww... you just sat on my feet dude..." I muttered sitting upright and yawning... He quickly apologised and I moved my feet back to where they were so he could sit next to me...  
Sonic rubbed the back of my head and then put both his hands in his lap... He put his feet up on the recliner...  
"Tails have you lost weight or something? Or changed your hair? You look really hot.. You are hot I mean you just look different..." Sonic suddenly said breaking the silence...  
Awesome I knew he would totally notice it at some point... Play it cool totally shrug it off...  
"Yeah... both... hahaha..." I giggled, coughing cause i went on for too long...  
Sonic laughed too and then wiped his eye, he silently chuckled for a couple of seconds afterwards...

"Tails you didn't like fuck Chris or anything did you?" Sonic suddenly asked in a serious tone... Umm what? Why would he say something like that? Were he and Knuckles drinking? I don't know but I didn't like it..  
"Wh... What?... Huh?" I silently breathed... I felt so fucking mad cause i'll be honest I wanted to suck Chris' cock all night but i'm not like that at all... Really offended me he'd say something like that...  
"Did...You...Fuck...Chris?" Sonic repeated slowly, he seemed really really really mad... Why was he talking to me like this?  
Now i was getting annoyed, i was kinda tired and I had less control over what my mind formulated into words...  
"No i didn't fuck Chris... I'm sleeping here tonight leave me alone... How dare you.." I spat back...  
Sonic seemed hurt by my answer, he just looked at me for a long time; those huge orbs of his even more incandescent in the half light... No wait he totally pissed me off i'm still pissed...  
"T i'm sorry ok? I just get so damn jealous... I mean I aint all bulked out like Knuckles or Shadow are... I just worry some guy will steal you from me..." Sonic mumbled...  
"Why would you get jealous? I'm YOURS... Damnit are you drunk?.. Go away Sonic i don't like it when you're drunk.." I mumbled...  
"I aint drunk Tails i'm fine... Damnit i aint over the legal limit! Sure i aint a big drinker but god damn.." Sonic replied...  
I just facepalmed and groaned into my hands, Sonic could get very confrontational when he drank...  
He had a very serious argument with Knuckles on my 8th birthday for making an innapropriate joke.  
Man was that crazy or what? Yeah I thought it was pretty crazy alright... But I guess to other people it was average..  
"Sonic please... Look i did NOT have sex with Chris ok? Why would you say that? I thought you were my best friend and that you trusted me?" I asked, my eyes welling up...  
Sonic just stood up and paced the room for a few seconds, he was obviously formulating in his mind what he wanted to say to me...  
"Okay... Okay... Okay... I believe you T, i'm sorry man I was a jerk.." Sonic finally replied...  
He sat back down next to me and exhaled deeply... I just carried on sitting rigid looking at him intensely...  
"Tails look i'm sorry... I just thought since you slept on the couch last night too you and Chris were fucking or something..." Sonic mumbled...  
I had to facepalm again cause I just couldn't believe what I was actually hearing... Damnit all to hell...  
"I slept on the couch cause I thought hmmmn we have company and stuff? Did you casually lose the ability to jerk off or something?" I snapped back...  
Sonic just laughed and stood up and started pacing again, he didn't seem to know how to reply to that...  
He then sat back down, throwing himself against the headrest and reclining his feet in a most animated fashion...  
"Well I guess i must have overlooked that... anyway let's fuck Tails; I need some action..." Sonic flirted...  
Are you serious right now? Erghhhh this is why i dont like alcohol and it's effect on people...

I harshly stood up quickly... I felt so confused that he was laying into me like he was... I hated it when people were confrontational in any way shape or form...  
"No... No... you're really starting to annoy me now Sonic... Go to bed and sleep it off..." I demanded...  
"Gah whatever... you should have told me you were hot for Chris..." Sonic muttered...  
Erghhh my god this is really starting to get on my nerves now, hate it hate it hate it...  
"I AM NOT FUCKING HOT FOR CHRIS! DAMNIT! Go away I'm not your friend right now..." I yelled back...  
Sonic just sighed and walked out of the room and loudly plodded his way up the stairs... I heard him crash into bed loudly...  
I sat back down on the couch and watched the commercials on the TV... Nothing much that I would feel the need to buy..  
Soon i could hear Sonic's loud snoring above me... He was pretty knocked out alright... He wasn't a big enthusiast for alcohol so it was easy to see why it had such a strong and potent effect on him...  
I just laid my head back down on the armrest and tried my best to fall asleep... I guess I couldn't though after the massive altercation me and Sonic just had...  
He'd be fine by the morning though which relieved me quite a lot in a sense i guess... I still didn't like how he spoke to me though...  
I cried a little cause no one was around and it hurt my feelings a lot... It really called into question whether I thought he trusted me or not...  
He always said he did all the time but i guess the way he spoke to me proved he didn't...  
I'll admit I had an attraction to Chris but I am far too loyal to ever do half the things he described...  
I don't know what to really feel about the whole situation to be honest, it's all very grey and vague in my opinion...  
I guess on the plus-side Knuckles didn't have to shell out a forkload of money to get his lawn mower fixed...  
Shame he got Sonic so intoxicated but I guess it's a social ritual and all, not that i'd understand i'm quite the nerd and introvert at heart...

I looked out of the half open curtains at the seawater crashing against the cliffs... It always helped me fall asleep...  
Sure it looked kinda uneasy and full of disrest but I found it peaceful enough to help me unplug my head from my thoughts...  
I needed to chill out so bad, that's all I really needed at the present time... My insomnia just gets worse as time goes on though...  
How I long to have a perfect full night's sleep... That would just be so awesome I can't even begin to tell you...  
I had to sleep though, I just had to otherwise i'd be walking up sleeping all day... I guess it's one of the greatest dilemmas of all time when you truly stop and think about it...  
Drama sure doesn't help me achieve rest I know that much... Ohhh well I guess that's just life...  
I almost wish I could be more exciting, that I could match what is happening out there to me.  
I guess my insecurites were worsened by Sonic's late night outburst... I know he didn't mean it though...  
But the thought that he did just plagued me internally to no end... It was horrible...  
Confounding people's expectations was a way to maintain integrity when I lived in the woods, and I guess had become competitive in that sense, I never wanted to be that dirty little fox covered in garbage ever again...  
And when Sonic said things like that to me well it took me pretty much right back to my starting point...  
I also learned to be more confident, to trust my instincts more... But I couldn't really be confident when the person I cared most about made me feel so insecure...  
Damnit i'm way too sensitive i'm sure we'll both be laughing over this hilariously in 24 hours...  
I've always taken risks, and never worried what the world might really think of me. Words are like weapons; they wound sometimes... I guess i just refused to be wounded by their words...  
But when Sonic got all in my face it was hard to ignore it, so damn hard...  
If you have a dream, don't let anybody take it away, and always believe that the impossible is possible.  
That's the way I survived those cold hard years... My dream did come true though which suprised me...

I guess I just needed to sleep and await the outbreak of dawn... It's gonna be a long damn night i'm sure of it...

_

_

_

_

A:N/ CHAPTER 9 DOOOONE... yay wooo... REALLY HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED Sorry it took so long guys I did wanna update sooner but like i've had so much stuff to do at work... Omg ik i'm rambling, i really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter thank you god bless love and light from Sc,CA... :P :) :)


	10. 10

A:N/... Hey guys here is Chapter Ten... Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)

_

_

_  
_

I woke up to the sun beating through the window on my face... It was kinda disorientating to be quite honest...  
I yawned for a while and sat upright, the house was still very quiet... It was very still and peaceful It was nice to just listen to the sound of my own heartbeat... Really put everything in perspective...  
It looked like a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining brightly; baking the sidewalk as it did so...  
I yawned again and stretched out as I sat down, my back and neck were really aching something terrible...  
I guess my head was still consumed with thoughts about last night; Sonic's outburst really upset me...  
It wasn't his fault though because I guess he had been drinking with Knuckles and stuff...  
Maybe i was just reading into it too much I don't know, I just felt so insecure about the whole thing...  
I have a personal ambition to live my life honestly and honor the true love that I've had and also the people I've had around me. I want to stay hopeful, even though I get scared about why we're even alive at all.  
I believe nothing happens by mistake. You know, the universe has a divine plan. People talk about bullying, but you can be your own bully in some ways. You can be the person who is standing in the way of your success, and that was the case for me. I'm okay if everything is honest and truthful and relatable. If it's fabricated and ill-motived, it's not good.  
I'm competitive with myself, and that goes hand in hand with how I present myself. I'm not only trying to put one foot in front of the other, I'm trying to put my best foot forward.  
I love what I do, and when I don't love what I do, I'll make a change.  
Silence speaks so much louder than screaming tantrums. Never give anyone an excuse to say that you're crazy.  
When you hear people making hateful comments, stand up to them. Point out what a waste it is to hate, and you could open their eyes. I think people inspire me the most. If I meet a person who is incredibly complex, and all of a sudden, I start thinking in rhymes, that person could be a muse.  
I am alone a lot, which is good. I need that time to just be alone after a long day, just decompress and think over what went on...

I guess maybe i was more pissed by the whole thing than I would like to admit... I'm one of those people who can just take it in their stride though...  
I knew Sonic would be fine by the time he woke up and everything would be back to normal again...  
It was interesting to listen to the birds singing in the trees, really relaxed me and made me feel a lot better...  
It was the simple things in life like that i really liked to cherish and hold dearly in my heart...  
I don't want to abandon one work for the other, and I don't think I need to sacrifice anything to put my all into either one of them. If I don't think about it, it won't drive me crazy.  
I think my biggest flaw is my insecurity. I'm terribly insecure. I'm plagued with insecurities 24/7.  
I think the biggest reason I was able to express myself and not be intimidated was by not having a mother. For example, mothers teach you manners. And I absolutely did not learn any of those rules and regulations.  
Sure Sonic taught me to be kind and accept people for whoever they were or what they were about; but still I could never learn to keep my mouth shut...  
Take care of all your memories. For you cannot relive them. There is nothing so stable as change.  
All I can do is be me, whoever that is, I change during the course of a day. I wake and I'm one person, and when I go to sleep I know for certain I'm somebody else.  
I suppose when i thought deeply about what my life was all about it always managed to confuse me and throw me off the beaten track...  
So many different things happen in life and most of the time you're ill equipped to deal with what gets thrown your way..  
The meaning of life is contained in every single expression of life. It is present in the infinity of forms and phenomena that exist in all of creation.  
When they say the sky's the limit to me that's really true, Lies run sprints, but the truth runs marathons...  
There is a fountain of youth: it is your mind, your talents, the creativity you bring to your life and the lives of people you love. When you learn to tap this source, you will truly have defeated age.  
Many people think they want things, but they don't really have the strength, the discipline. They are weak. I believe that you get what you want if you want it badly enough.  
I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now.  
I think it's important to keep your personal life to yourself as much as you can. It protects your sanity and you need to have boundaries.  
I think you miss out on a lot of stuff when you're so protected and isolated.  
That's why i tried my best to socialise with the friends I had... I didn't wanna be alone and unhappy...

But no matter how hard I tried i always had that tiny niggling sensation at the back of my mind...  
It was hard to ignore what little of my mother's hurtful words i could remember; it was even harder to not believe them with every fibre of my being...  
I don't know if i was too sensitive about the whole situation but it still hurt my feelings a lot...  
The wind had picked up by this point and the harsh ebbing heat had slightly subsided...  
I just carried on staring aimlessly out of the window, watching the seagulls flying high overhead...  
It was nice to just let my mind go blank and observe everything that was happening outside...  
Really helped me to clear my head of everything that worried me which was good...  
I suppose sometimes it's good to just think deeply for a while and put everything in a grand perspective...  
I sat up slowly and walked over to the sink and poured myself a cup of water... I must get very thirsty while i sleep i guess.  
I stood there for a moment just staring at the painted tiles; my life was coming so close and I knew it...  
It didn't worry me though I guess; at the end of the day there's little you can do to tamper with fate...  
My quiet little moment was soon interupted by two arms wrapping themselves around my waist...  
"HOLY SHIT!... S-sonic you scared me..." I squealed, jumping... I turned around however and i had a nasty suprise...  
It wasn't Sonic... It wasn't Chris Thornedyke either, it was Shadow... what the hell is he doing here?  
"Guess again cutie... Sonic took Chris to Twinkle Park and asked me to babysit... Ohh and I intend to babysit alright.." Shadow chuckled...  
I struggled to get free but his muscular arms fought against every squirm I made... I cried silent tears as he pushed me down onto the sofa... He sat down next to the kitchen table...  
I just stared at him with cool eyes, my determination not to cry intense and unforbidding...  
"So Tails... mmmn you look nice. I don't know how Faker hasn't touched you.. Maybe he has? Damn the thought is delightful..." Shadow laughed...  
"Go away..." I muttered, i was barely able to contain the visceral hatred in my voice...  
"But... but Tails I thought you and me had a special connection? I mean the way you screamed for your mother as i fucked you was beautiful, just beautiful!" Shadow mocked...  
I tried to get up but he strode over and pushed me back into a sitting position, he walked back over to his seat and sat on it backwards...  
"Tell ya what sweet little kitsune... If you don't make a fuss I won't hit you hard ok?" Shadow breathed hoarsely...  
I just looked at my hands solemnly, he could easily beat me up he was 2 inches taller than Sonic after all...  
I stared at the ground and was hapless as to why Sonic ignored how i had recently derided Shadow...  
Sonic was a great friend but sometimes he just didn't listen which was very annoying...  
"WHY CANT YOU DO IT WITH AMY HUH?! I DONT WANT TO!" I shouted loudly...  
He just laughed a deep belly laugh, he sat back in his chair and really enjoyed it to the highest extent...  
"Well i'll be honest Tails... I wanna fuck you! Yeah you heard it right.. Ultimate life form is pan-orientated... And I just so happen to want you to be with me!" Shadow replied...  
He's mad there is no way in hell I would ever do anything like that, what an absoloute joke...  
"Get the fuck out Shadow i don't care what Sonic said... if you so much as brush a hair from my face i'll strangle you like an anaconda with both of these..." I threatened, i tried to deepen my voice to no avail...  
He slapped me hard in the face, the velocity sending me crashing onto the cold tile floor...  
"What did you just say? Huh you're gonna strangle me huh? Ohhh Tails that bastard has made you into a repressed little bitch alright!" Shadow laughed...  
I struggled as he held my arms down on the floor, I thought for sure he was gonna assault me at that point...  
But he suddenly stood up and walked back over to the kitchen table, i held my legs to my chest as i sat down on the sofa...

"Well Tails, i thought you liked it! Hell you didn't tell me stop! It was almost like-... Ohhh no he didn't! OHHH NO HE DIDN'T! Wow... you are a fucking hypocrite..." Shadow exclaimed...  
"What? What do you mean?!" I shouted in reply... He didn't answer me he just chuckled and held his ribcage...  
"Sonic you filthy bastard... you fucking filthy bastard... Man what a pair of hypocrites dude!" Shadow laughed...  
I just stared at the floor, Sonic told me if people questioned what we were about I should just ignore it... "Sonic isn't a pervert like you... if that's what you're suggesting!" I spat viciously...  
"Ohh that's where you're wrong... I knew there was a reason your ass was so loose! Okay so tell me kid if it aint Sonic who loosened out that boycunt who the fuck did?" Shadow demanded...  
He had really put me on the spot at this point, i didn't know what to say... I was so confused and scared...  
"HUH?! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! ANSWER ME!" Shadow roared...  
I held my ears; i couldn't contain the tears by this point... He was right up against my face, i could see every eyelash in an almost high definiton kind of angle...  
"IT WAS DR EGGMAN OK! IT WAS DR EGGMAN!" I lied, bawling as i did... Shadow stepped back and looked suprised..  
"Ha... I knew there was a reason that guy loved gold lamee so much! Man what a bitch, that guy took your- oh my god vile.." Shadow rambled...  
I stared at the floor and watched as numerous droplets of tears fell from my eyes...  
"Okay fox i'll do you a deal... You lead me upstairs and make me cum and i'll go home right now.. Tell that prick i had a job interview or something; or I'll sit right here and if he gets home before I get laid you'll be in trouble..." Shadow threatened...  
I just growled under my breath and kicked the floor with my feet... I didn't like people threatening me at all...  
"I'll bite that thing off you hear me? Or i can snap it... You'll be amazed what i can do with these!" I shot back, pointing at my tails...  
Shadow just laughed harder and flipped me the bird... I saw him smoke a marijuana cigarette for a few seconds before breathing deeply...  
"Yeah baby i like it when you fight... Snap my dick all you fucking want! Man you're a phoney slut just like Rouge.." Shadow mocked...  
"I AM NOT A SLUT! GO AWAY YOU RAPED ME!" I screamed at the top of my voice... He seemed startled by this...  
"Rape? Nah I didn't rape you Tails... You walk into a guys house looking nice that's asking for it!" Shadow joked...  
His innapropriate comments even lended themselves into such a garish situation as this...  
"I'm fourteen years old and you're like... Shit i don't know 300 by now?" I muttered...  
"I'm actually 72... I know amazing fucking abs right?" Shadow joked... He laughed his trademark silly laugh...

I just groaned and walked over to the sink, maybe i was dreaming and this was some abhorrent nightmare...  
OHH GREAT IT ISN'T! Damnit i need to have big words with Sonic when we next are in each other's company...  
"I don't care about your abs you fucking pervert... Get lost..." I taunted... He just giggled at me like i was some petulant fool...  
"I'll tell Sonic ok? I'll tell the cops! If you fuck me they can look inside me Shadow!" I warned...  
"Man you're a dumb bitch... Blonds! Sweetie I brought a condom dont worry.. Daddy gonna be gentle.." Shadow flirted...  
I pushed his hands away and leaned against the draining board... I was starting to get really mad and incensed...  
"GET OFF ME! Please... just go away!" I begged, unable to contain the fresh lake of tears running down my face...  
Shadow just laughed and walked back over to the kitchen table, guffawing like a madman... "Well i guess i'll just sit here for a while then... Enjoy this nice uhhh Coors Light eh? Hmmn nice.." Shadow muttered..  
I walked out of the room and ran straight upstairs into the bedroom me and Sonic shared... I sat down on the bed...  
I held my face in my hands for several seconds, i wasn't really sure of what was going on at all...  
My head felt like it had been put in a blender and i couldn't rationally think anything through whatsoever...  
I didn't know what to say think or do... So i just cried, i allowed tear after tear to fall from my eyes...  
Soon i could hear his rough footsteps on the stairs, I sat against the bedroom door so he couldn't get in...  
"Hey pretty little fox let me in! You want me to tell Sonic you misbehaved?" Shadow taunted...  
I couldn't handle it anymore, I just really couldn't... The anger rising in me knew no bounds...  
"FUCK OFF! GO AWAY! IF YOU HIT ME I'LL HIT YOU!" I screamed against the door...  
Soon however Shadow's foot came crashing through the door, missing my head by an inch...  
I crawled against the bed as he kicked the door off the hinges... He stepped into the room over the threshold...  
His face held a maniacal smile... "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEE'S JOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNYYYYYY!" Shadow guffawed... He stepped over the broken door frame and stood over me...

He pulled me to my feet by the ruff of my neck before harshly socking me right in the face... I winced in pain...  
"Slut! That's what you get for playing hard to get... You want some big cock whore huh? Yeah you want cock!" Shadow raged...  
He bent me over the bed and forced my legs apart with his hands, i gave as much fight as I could but it was useless...  
He spat on his hands and worked his saliva into my hole, the wetness encroaching upon my insides...  
Then without warning he forced every inch of his girth inside me, i screamed loudly as he did this...  
"That's it cutie scream for Daddy... That's it bitch that's what i want.." Shadow grunted... He slapped my ass cheek as he said this...  
I grunted and yelped as he continued to force his way deep into my tight little asshole, i couldn't help but become erect..  
I didn't choose to; my body was simply reacting to the stimulation regardless of what I thought...  
"Pl-please... Sh-Shadow please..." I begged between orgasm noises... He simply ignored me... I cried into the bedsheets as he continued to violently plow me, the spit had pretty much dissipated by this point...  
Soon I could feel him erupt within me, he viciously rode me with rapture as he did... I just closed my eyes...  
"AAAAAH!... Fuck... Phew..." Shadow breathed deeply, he pulled out of me with a pop and strode into the bathroom...  
I felt kinda disgusted because i was kinda turned on and really horny; i had no idea why... Why did i feel like this?  
I rolled onto my back and observed my hard penis; it was painfully hard as the tip was almost purple...  
"Fuck i wanna cum so hard... shit..." I whispered to myself as I began jerking myself off... What the fuck am I doing?  
Still my misgivings failed to interest me and I carried on violently masturbating myself, my tiny shrill cries filling the room...  
As I raised my legs off the bed several loads of cum dribbled from my asshole onto the white satin sheets...  
I merely picked it up and used it as a makeshift lubrication... I had no idea what had come over me; i was jerking myself off with the semen of a guy who just raped me...  
Not exactly a pleasant situation i know, but the craziness of it all excited me and I dont know why...  
"Ohhh well lookee' here... Man i knew you wanted it... Move those hands..." Shadow ordered...  
Suddenly he took my cock in his mouth and sucked it right down to the balls... His nimble hands jerking me at the same time...  
"OHHHHH... N'awwwhhhh..." I moaned shrilly, i felt like my cheeks were blushing but I couldn't be sure...  
He just carried on working my prick with his mouth; the harsh wetness of his tongue on my penis was something i couldn't ignore...  
"Cum in my mouth you slut... Do it now..." Shadow ordered... He began taking a rougher approach to whacking me off...  
Suddenly i felt myself shoot a load... I arched my back as i let myself be claimed by the elusive orgasm i seeked...  
Speaking of which; that orgasm? Well would it be sick to say it was the greatest one i had felt so far?  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... mmmmmn..." I moaned as Shadow removed his mouth from the head of my cock...  
He spat the cum on the carpet and worked it in with his shoes, he's so damn classy i know right?  
"You wanna get fucked you cheap little hoe?" Shadow asked... Cheap little hoe? He might be right you know...  
"Daddy I want it hard... I want more! Like you did it the last time..." I replied quietly.. Did that really just come out of my mouth?

"Okay baby you spread them legs for Daddy... Imma show you how much you mean to me!" Shadow ordered...  
I did as I was asked and he struggled for several seconds to find my entrance, guess I need a haircut...  
He slid it in a lot more slowly this time, working my sphincter for all it was worth... It was undeniable the pleasure i felt...  
Was it wrong for me to suddenly be so turned on? Do other people react like this? I don't know...  
"You ready for me to move? I'll be honest Tails i'm gonna fuck you pretty hard.." Shadow asked...  
I nodded my head and he started to slowly grind my ass... I closed my eyes and tried to pretend it was Sonic fucking me instead...  
I felt ashamed i'd get hard from a guy raping me like that, it felt unnatural and sick to me logically...  
"Mmmmmmmnnn... yes your asshole is so fucking tight... Damn mmmn!" Shadow grunted...  
He continued to speed up his pace, eventually he had reached a speed where i was afraid my pelvis would break...  
Sadly though our rapturous sexual adventure was not meant to carry itself out on that day...  
The door creaked open and in walked a figure, dropping a glass of water as they did...  
Shadow carried on fucking me though, he obviously didn't hear it; i didnt' say nothing incase he hit me again...  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" A voice loudly exclaimed... Shadow quickly pulled out of me, his hard cock evident...  
I looked up from the bed to see Chris Thornedyke stood in the doorway... Ohhh wow that's great...  
Shadow quickly fled from the room and ran down the stairs... I realised that Chris had a perfect view of my erect penis...  
"Uhh Chris... this uhh- this isn't what it looks like..." I nervously stated... Wait is Sonic downstairs too?! "I'm pretty sure about what I saw... Tails are you gay?" Chris replied in a breathy tone... No i just let guys fuck me up the asshole for a joke, damn rhetorical question there alright...  
"Uhhh yeah Chris i'm gay... I didn't tell anyone cause well... Yeah..." I replied... Chris just stood there for a while, his vision of my dick now obscured by my hands... Chris just stood there...  
"Chris do you wanna fuck me? Shadow was so close and I wanna cum... Please baby i'm hotter than a girl.." I asked walking over to him...  
"What the fuck? Tails woah woah woah... What the fuck? Dude no..." Chris objected pushing me away from him...  
Why didn't he wanna fuck me? Damnit wait, why am I trying to fuck Chris Thornedyke? Why am I jerking off after i was raped? WHY IS MY LIFE SO CONFUSING?!  
"Please Chris... You can be my daddy and I can be your hot little fox slut!" I begged... I had little control over what i said, whatever had taken hold of me today was not done yet...

"Tails what the fuck? Please stop!" Chris replied with a scared tone in his voice...  
"FUCK YOU I JUST WANT TO CUM! OKAY?!" I screamed back loudly... I sat down on the bed and burst into tears...  
I didn't fucking care if he was watching i began to jerk myself off at a ridiculous speed, grunting as I did...  
I laid down so I could slip my fingers inside my hole, yeah that's the stuff feels so good...  
It was at this point however I noticed Chris had a boner underneath his jeans; the hot package visible...  
"Fuck me Chris... I know you want me... Fuck me you bastard make me cum!" I ordered...  
He quickly stripped off his jeans and began jerking his cock, nice cock I must add very big...  
He then sauntered his way onto the bed but suddenly stopped, he looked at my body for quite some time...  
"Tails this is my first time uhhh..." Chris stated, his face showing a nervous expression...  
"Just put your dick in me and move back and forth... It's simple!" I groaned in reply...  
He then strode over and positioned himself at my entrance, why am I doing this? Am I a sex addict is that it? It must be it, surely no one else behaves in this way? Chris then slowly worked his way inside; i gotta say the human penis is very uhh different yeah let's say different...  
He had barely began to thrust inside me when he prematurely ejaculated... He looked nervous after that point...  
"S-sorry!" Chris quickly exclaimed, he sat down facing the wall, he seemed pretty embarassed alright...  
"It's cool when you get hard we can try again." I flirted, doing that thing with my eyelashes that drives Sonic wild..  
Guess it works on Chris too which is fortunate for me I guess... Depending on what angle you look at it from...  
I had no idea why I was doing what I was doing all I knew was that it felt right, and that scared me to no end...  
Perhaps I was just reacting badly to the whole crazy Shadow situation and stuff I don't know...  
All i knew was I had a desire inside me that I couldn't satisfy no matter what I did... It was frightening...  
Soon Chris was erect again and I had no idea what to do; i wanted to say no and change my mind but i knew it was way too late for that... What if he told Sonic about the Shadow thing? Hang on where actually was Sonic?  
"So Tails you wanna go again?" Chris suddenly asked... Did I? I really didn't know; my head was so divided...  
"I-i... I don't know..." I replied sheepishly, I felt so stupid that i'd been behaving the way I had...  
He just looked at me with a confused expression for a few brief seconds, his eyes directly fixed on mine...  
"Look just forget I said anything... Go ahead..." I blurted out... I'm so bad at making informed decisions...  
He then put it back in me and I closed my eyes and let him have his way with me; i'll be honest the lack of experience turned me on...  
I didn't know why I felt like i did, the thought of it consumed me at the time i'll be quite honest...  
Chris didn't last long the second time round either, which I guess was good because i felt confused about the whole thing..."That was amazing Tails... you were great..." Chris suddenly said breaking the silence...

"Thanks... I think you should go now Chris; Sonic wont be happy about this... We shouldn't have done that.." I muttered..

"What?... Ummmmm... Shit ok.." Chris replied quietly, he put his jeans back on and made his way downstairs...  
I heard the door shutting slightly afterwards; man was that fucking awkward or what... Awkward for sure...  
I quickly ran into the shower and stood underneath the almost scalding water, I needed to wash away the taint Shadow had left on me once again... How the fuck does he manage to hypnotise people like that? I don't understand it..  
I just hoped Sonic would be home soon so everyone could be back to some kind of normality...  
Not that our life together was ever normal, not with various crazies running around causing mayhem...  
Sadly i felt just as crazy as the best of them right now; i'd just betrayed Sonic with two different guys in less than an hour...  
What the fuck is wrong with me? Maybe my mom was right when she told me i wasn't right and despicable...  
The hot water helped me to stop thinking for a while, I heard the door opening downstairs...  
"Tails? Chris? Shadow?" Sonic loudly called... Ohh shit he's home early...  
"UHH I'M IN THE SHOWER SONIC! I'LL BE DONE NOW!" I yelled loudly...  
I quickly towelled myself down and put my gloves and shoes on; i made my way down the stairs slowly...  
Ohhh wait shit, Chris came all over the bed; i totally have to deal with that right now...  
I quickly ripped the sheets off the bed like I was a cop searching for narcotics, my frenzy knowing no bounds...  
I quickly bundled it all up into a ball and carried it downstairs; luckily Sonic wasn't in the kitchen so i threw it in the washing machine...  
"Hey Tails... Where's Shadow and Chris?" Sonic asked casually as he walked into the kitchen...  
"Shadow had an appointment for a job... Chris said he had stuff to do okay?" I lied in a hoarse tone...  
"Damnit I asked Shadow to make sure you were ok... he wasn't drunk was he?" Sonic asked...  
Ohhh he was drunk alright, man was he drunk... I could still smell his liquor on my neck and my thighs...  
"No he wasn't drunk bro... How are you?.." I deflected... Hopefully he'll stop talking about it right now...  
Sonic leaned against the draining board and just sighed; he seemed kinda moody and distant lately...  
"I'm fine my head is just really hurting... That damn alcohol is no good!" Sonic laughed...  
"Ohh baby i'm sorry... You wanna talk about it?" I smiled... I tried to sound enthusiastic and happy...  
At the moment I just felt weird; I felt like I had no control over what i said or did... Maybe i should ask Sonic if i can see a therapist?  
"Not really T... shall we eat something? Order a pizza? OR HEY! Tell ya what pal i'll take ya somewhere nice!" Sonic replied...  
"Ohhh god Sonic you cant take me somewhere nice... That's so nice but we have no money." I answered, we weren't financially in the red but still had to be cautious...  
"Tails you're such a nerd... Let Uncle Sonic worry about the money kid; how about we go to that Italian place?" Sonic chuckled..  
"Okay Sonic if you insist... Fine! Oh my god fine..." I laughed... He had managed to lift my dull and sombre mood...  
Sonic told me to make sure all the windows and doors were locked so Knuckles or Amy didn't just make themselves at home; i'm sure they didn't do it to be rude... Yeah I don't like Amy ok but i like Knuckles and he'd never be rude to anyone unless they insulted him first so...  
We made our way down the street, we were walking quite slowly which was unusual... Sonic usually liked to get places very fast or not at all...  
"S-sonic why are we walking? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong are you gonna yell at me?" I asked quietly..  
"Hell Tails chill the fuck out man.. I wanna enjoy the fresh air! Be glad to be spending the day with you instead of that fat old asshole Dr Eggman!" Sonic replied lamely, he completely cut off my train of thought...  
"O-ok... Sorry..." I quietly answered... I felt kinda nervous and unsure; I didn't know what to think about the events of my day so far...  
I guess my life had just been coming closer in a really profound way of all a sudden... In less than a week i'd be 15 years old...  
Soon Sonic got bored of his slow walking speed; I could see his face contorting in boredom and disgust...  
"Tails ok I changed my mind, think you can keep up with me?" Sonic rhetorically asked...  
"Well if I can't the newspaper editor is a lying piece of shit so..." I sarcastically remarked...  
"Ha... Man i rub off on you way too much, shit ahahah.." Sonic laughed in a benign fashion...

Soon I was gliding behind him; yeah i can't really see Sonic if i'm too high up all that well, I usually limit myself to 75 foot...  
Which is difficult because there is nothing like looking at the top of the clouds, I can remember years ago when i consumed enough to first achieve it... It was; I can't explain it you i'm sorry you can't fly, don't wanna sound mean saying that or nothing...  
Pretty soon we stopped to take a short break; Sonic didn't need to, he just wasn't the type to get fatigued...  
I had started to though, I mean i'm in peak health but I do like to occasionaly binge on candy and stuff...  
I sat down on the edge of the traintracks, it wasn't the same line I had walked down with Chris... Ahhh shit man I don't wanna think about Chris...  
His first time was with me and i'm dating someone and i'm gonna have a real hard time- in fact let's not even go there...  
Sonic sat down next to me; I had the impression he could sense I wasn't at ease with myself...  
"Tails are you ok? You're so quiet and stuff... You aint spoke i usually gotta tell you to shut up haah.." Sonic asked..  
"I'm fine... let's just go to that nice Italian restaurant ok? I'm fine Sonic oh my god you need Xanax.." I joked...  
Sonic fake punched my shoulder and told me to shut up, he helped me up off the ground and within seconds we were continuing our journey...  
Station Square seemed kinda quiet, well the suburban parts of it anyway... They usually bustled with life; various people just doing their shit casually... It was kinda weird but well I guess I should quit interfering and being a Mrs Kravitz...  
Soon we were outside Angelo's, it was a pretty nice Italian restaurant and i'd heard rappers and their whores eat here...  
I couldn't believe Sonic would take me to such a nice place; i felt like in my recent stint of horny abandon and wild infidelity I didn't deserve it... I suppose Shadow pressured me into fucking him though and well Chris was around when I was in the final throes... I didn't wanna hurt Sonic like Amy did, I did not want that at all...  
But I guess I couldn't deny that when it came to sex I had really little morals, I suppose to be discovering my own sexuality and my nature as a proto-nymphomaniac in such a recent and profound light had affected me?  
Why was I like this? I mean I felt like this way before I had sex with Sonic; way before Shadow assaulted me in his dingy bent up little house...  
Maybe it was all the trauma i had endured in my early childhood, I mean that's the shrink way of putting it right?  
But i'm not a shrink, i'm a fox with a talent for fixing machines and a lifetime of stories to talk about...  
Anyway how about we get back to the story? Sure you people wanna hear it right?  
"Hey you're that dude uhh Sonic right?" The guy at the front of house said...  
"Yeeees that is me... How ya doin guy?" Sonic asked in a friendly tone... The guy just looked awestruck...  
"Sonic whatever you want on the house... Here take this bottle of vodka, just allow me to wipe my mouth from the cap.." The guy hilariously exclaimed...  
"Yo bro you keep that vodka ok? You need it... I'd just like a reservation at the back okay?" Sonic replied, suprised by the man's insane devotion...  
"ABSOLOUTELY MY LORD! Uhhh uhhh.. KARISSA! KARISSA! WE HAVE A CELEBRITY KARISSA GET IN HERE!" The guy shouted to his left...  
In walked a tall beautiful fox girl... She only had one tail; maybe my mom has something wrong with her insides i dont know...  
Funny thing was it actually benefited me; fuck those stupid kids i'll beat them up if i ever see them again...  
"Larry for god sake give me that... Ohh hi allow me to show you to your table!" Karissa motioned us to follow her...  
"LONG MAY YOU LIVE SONIC!" The guy yelled as we walked away... What a fucking wacko.  
We followed Karissa amongst a sea of beautiful women dripping in gold and diamonds, what the hell was this?  
I feel that song by Jennifer Lopez coming on in about seven or eight seconds... I didn't feel comfortable...  
I'll always be that dirt poor little fox in my heart, and these people could pick up on that... I did not like it...  
Did not like it one bit at all, people soon started staring... They recognised Sonic and myself quite obviously...  
"Sir here's your table... Please excuse Larry, my god the guy is a fucking nardo... and a complete retard..." The girl laughed...  
She walked away to go get the menu, i turned to my right to see several people looking me up and down...  
"Fuck off you bitch what the fuck are you looking at?" I snapped... Woah i just swore... Why did i do that?  
"Tails! Tails! Damnit... sorry lady..." Sonic muttered... The girl turned away and mouthed something to her heavily made up companion...  
Soon Karissa the waitress was striding back over to us; sadly Sonic's obsessed fan from the front of house followed her..  
"Larry insisted that I let you guys talk to him... Here's the menu; if he starts to piss you off come and get me and i'll get my boss.. Thank you have a lovely night at Angelo's.." Karissa half-assed rambled... She obviously disliked her job and her superiors...  
"Sonic I just want an autograph! Tails you've really grown... You look nice!" The guy ranted...  
"Sorry? I look nice? Well that's great do you wanna fuck me? Wanna be my daddy and stuff"? I taunted...  
Sonic and the guy just looked at me as if i had revealed myself to be an agent for the Islamic State...  
"Huh is that what you want buddy? You wanna fuck me and touch my dick and make me cum real good is that right?" I continued, i had adopted a vague movie starlet style tone of speech as i laid into the crazy waiter guy...  
"TAILS! STOP IT!" Sonic shouted as I finished my sentence, everyone had turned around to look now...  
I was too far gone i had risen to my feet and started slapping the guy in the face with both of my tails, i had lost sight of all reality or conduct...  
"HUH DO YOU WANNA FUCK ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU I DONT LOOK NICE!" I screamed directly in his face...  
Sonic yanked me away from the guy and dragged me by my namesake out of the restaurant...  
"Sonic owww you're hurting me! Owww!" I complained... He wasn't really hurting me but it pissed me off...

Pretty soon we were outside on the street, Sonic was dragging me by the arm now as far away from the restaurant as he could...  
"Tails what the fuck was that? Why did you say that to that guy? You hit a random person!" Sonic chastised...  
"That guy just made me mad Sonic ok? Let's go home okay? I just wanna go to sleep right now..." I quietly answered...  
He picked me up like he used to years ago and before too long we were speeding away at the speed of sound...  
It never bored me to see the various landscapes whizzing by; it fascinated me in fact... Everything about him fascinated me a lot...  
After what seemed like 2 minutes we were stood outside our house, I would like to give it a fresh paintjob but apart from that I think it's reasonably cool and well furnished...  
Sonic told me he was gonna go take a shower... I sat down on the sofa in the lounge... The madness and atrocities of my past and the lingering doubt i held had definitely got to me... I fought hard to remain true to who and what I was...  
I don't know why I freaked out on that Larry guy ok? I really don't know why... I guess the culmination of two sex acts i was not fully aware of or in great mental state to comprehend had driven me over the edge for a few sparse seconds...  
But apart from all that I felt reasonably happy... I mean Sonic was okay so I felt okay too, I felt good...  
I guess I just needed to calm the fuck down... I was still just upset though by the way my morning and general day was disrupted... I pretty much coerced Chris into having sex with me after Shadow raped me... Not a pleasant thing to have to talk about I know...  
Sonic would be so ashamed of me if he ever even had but a inlking of what had transpired... I don't know what the fuck I was going to do... My head had been jumbled like a faulty car battery...  
I don't know if I was having a nervous breakdown or something; all I knew was I had felt different in these coming days...  
I guess people like to make a sexual awakening all innocent and romantic but it didn't feel like that to me at all...  
I knew I had met my worst enemy; something far more sinister and banal than Dr Eggman...  
I was fighting an internal war with the machine that was my mind; it's companion my insatiable lust...  
I didn't ever choose to be like this; I can handle playing for the other team but I don't know if I can handle the fact my sex drive works overtime...  
I mean even Sonic backed up that notion, he told me i was like a succubus.. He meant it in a flirty kind of way but I could only take it with a pinch of salt...  
Perhaps the only difference between me and other people was that I've always demanded more from the sunset; more spectacular colors when the sun hit the horizon. That's perhaps my only sin.  
I guess that maybe i was too much work for Mommy; maybe she couldn't stand that God gave me the type of independance people only dream of, the type of freedom only thought of in art...  
We elevate those who say right but mean wrong, and mock those who say wrong but mean right...  
Maybe I wasn't wrong but society would like to say that I was wrong; that's what pissed me off I guess...  
Who perhaps is happy when all is said and done? That's my big question... The one i've yet to find an answer to..  
I guess maybe I was expecting some big realisation? Some massive unencumbered truth covered in a foundation which would shatter me to my core? Maybe I just asked for too much...  
My theory is that the people who cut the nails of the left hand first, they are more light-hearted. They have a tendency to enjoy life more. Because they go straight for the easiest task and save their difficulties for later.  
I suppose i just wanna confront the difficulties head on; which might be seen as insolent by some people...  
I guess I was just travelling on an open road with no set destination or objective... I suppose my course in life was not set as of yet; and that kinda worried me a little...

Pretty soon Sonic came strolling into the living room with two plates full of chilli dogs... Think it was fair to say we were a pretty chilli contested duo alright...  
He was kinda silent; i hope i hadn't pissed him off with that whole fiasco at Angelo's... I just didn't like the way that guy talked to me at all, it reminded me of the way Shadow talked to me... I suppose Shadow is right I am a hypocrite; i didn't put up much fight when he forced himself on me and I guess i was kinda asking for it...  
I just didn't want Sonic to know about any of that sordid muck; or anything about the whole me taking Chris' virginity thing...  
Man was that whole Chris thing a mindfuck or what? I didn't know how to best describe it in plain English...  
All I knew was my inner sexual being had conquered me; maybe that was the insidious voice that spoke to me the night after Shadow attacked me? I dont think it was my conscience cause I don't wanna hurt or cause pain to anyone...  
That's totally not in my nature whatsoever; I am not a violent person whatsoever in any way shape or form...  
"Tails... Look i understand that guy was a jerk but you really scared me... Little buddy you were acting like a psycho.." Sonic suddenly spoke up...  
"Well maybe if people didn't make comments that border on harrasment to me i'd be a lot nicer... By the way Sonic you could have totally talked to that creep! He was hitting on me!" I shot back in my defense...  
Sonic just facepalmed and leaned against the adjacent wall, his brow was furrowed with sweat and a look of blatant anticipation...  
"Tails look you gotta learn to ignore stuff like that... How do you think I feel putting up with Amy stalking my social media and emailing me bullshit?" Sonic grunted...  
"I CANT IGNORE STUFF OKAY?! DAMNIT! Did you forget what I went through?!" I yelled...  
Sonic just sat down on the sofa across the room, i put my raised hands to my chest and sat back down...  
He was gonna say something but caught himself at the last minute, before deciding on a new response...  
"Tails look y'know Shadow yeah?" Sonic began... I knew where he was going with this...  
"Shadow was great... He wasn't drunk and we played Xbox..." I lied quickly...  
Sonic was no fool; he might be slow to catch on to things but he is no fool whatsoever...  
"Tails look Shadow has a thing for boys your age... Did he touch you?" Sonic probed further...  
Well he did a lot more than touch me to put it quite briefly, damnit why is this all so confusing...  
"Wh-what? No Shadow isn't gay... At least I dont think he is.." I lied further...  
Sonic gave me a look of confusion and then went back to wolfing down his chilli dogs...

I was so glad he hadn't questioned me further, I had no time to discuss the sordid details of my midmorning lust adventures...  
When had I slipped to Amy's level? Do all rape victims go on a sexual bender? I don't know but that seemed to be the case with me...  
"Tails look i'm sorry about accusing you of sleeping with Chri-" He began...  
I couldn't resist bursting into tears... I couldn't handle the disgusting twisted lies i had to keep to myself...  
Sonic put his arm around me and allowed me to cry on his shoulder... I did so for quite some time...  
"Don't cry Tailsy... Hey come on bro chill it's ok..." Sonic whispered rubbing my shoulder blades...  
I wiped my eyes and stared at the blank unpainted walls of the hallwway, yeah the wallpaper in there is slighlty uneven..  
Think it's fair to say Joel Masner's Building Supplies sucks absoloutely ass... Yeah he's a painting guy in town...  
"S-sonic i'm fine... I just have another of my migraines, maybe i should talk to a therapist?" I replied...  
Sonic just rested his huge emerald eyes on me, his focus determined and unblinking in it's form of resolute seduction...  
"Sure Tails we can arrange that... I know the perfect guy; i talked to him after the whole Fi-" He started...  
"Sonic i didn't like her... Fuck sake... Erghhh..." I moaned, putting my head in my hands...  
Needless to say Fiona Fox was this chick me and Sonic were friends with; she was kinda a slut and she tried to like use the two of us to buy her cute stuff... "Ok... Ok... But yeah that uhhh that uhhh guy yeah he's good..." Sonic mumbled...  
"Let's go to bed Sonic; I don't wanna fuck I just wanna go to sleep, feel you next to me..." I replied smiling...  
He giggled for a few short seconds and nodded his head, his spikes shining in the false artificial light given off by the TV...  
"Sure you don't wanna fuck?" Sonic asked laughing... I don't know I think i've had way too much sex for one day...  
"Nah baby, when you wake up though... Well shit that's a different story!" I giggled in response...  
We both walked upstairs, switching off numerous lights as we did so... The house wasn't big it just like a lot of furniture and electrical stuff going on...  
I got into bed first, I laid my head down on the pillow and slowly removed my gloves and socks...  
Then Sonic did not 5 milliseconds afterwards, he sighed as he did so... He was obviously worn out by my inane outburst at that Angelo's place...  
"Sonic I love you... Goodnight..." I whispered, my eyes half open and burning from dryness...  
"Goodnight my cute little fox... You better hope you sleep in i'm gonna ravage that fine ass..." Sonic joked in a tired tone..  
"I'll wake up nice and early for ya... Night big bro..." I replied laughing... He likes to flirt with me it's cool...  
"Yeah goodnight Tails ya damn wiseacker... Hahahah shit..." Sonic responded...

All I could see out of the window was the eternal dance of a billion unguided stars, their light like angels dancing upon a sea of black grandiosity too far for even a computer to comprehend...  
I looked at the various constellations, I needed to sleep so baaaaad... It was unreal...  
I could see Orion which was cool, yeah you stay where you are Orion I need to sleep alright...  
I was just glad Sonic was by my side and everything was okay; and intruders such as Chris and Shadow had found their own way... Well maybe that's the wrong terminology but i'm the fox writing this thing not you...  
I just listened to Sonic's deep snoring and focused on the endless celestial sky...  
I actually feel kinda sleepy for once, isn't that just neat?

Sleep shall consume me properly for perhaps the first time ever... I look forward to that indeed...

_

_

_  
_

A:N/ Hey guys so yeah i've finished Chapter 10... Don't even ask how busy i've been omfg lol crazy... Umm yeah so basically i hope y'all enjoy and stuff cause I really enjoyed writing it alot... Please remember to share your thoughts and review...  
Also a big thankyou to all of my fabulous fans/reviewers thank you very much...  
Leanna "Lili" Coleman...


	11. 11

A:N/... Hey guys here's chapter eleven... Enjoooooy...

_

_  
_

I was awoken by the sound of churning wind, I turned onto my side as I was slightly uncomfortable...  
I finally arose from my slumber, I opened my eyes to see that the sky was dark... I must have really overslept that's for sure... I turned over to see that Sonic had obviously woken up way before I did; I could still smell him on the sheets though..  
I yawned loudly and read the alarm clock, it read 19:05... I had completely missed the day...  
I didn't let it sallow my mood though so I simply got out of bed and stretched for a while...  
I walked down the stairs and made myself a cup of coffee; it was nice i definitely had that in my daily routine...  
Sonic walked in through the front door suddenly; it startled me kinda, almost tipped my coffee all over myself...  
I put down the scaldingly hot drink and ran excitedly over to him, he set down a mountain of plastic bags on the sideboard...  
"Hey sleepy... you finally dragged your ass out of bed?" Sonic asked hugging me close... "Yeah... I must have been real tired... You okay?" I replied... He didn't say anything...  
He just went back to putting away the multitude of things that he had bought at the supermarket...  
I just watched him doing that; it was nice to just observe silently I guess... I was still kinda wiped out...  
I yawned again and sat next to the draining board; watching as Sonic put all the shopping away...  
Pretty soon he was done doing that and he just looked at me for a while... I liked how he did that.  
Made me feel very nice inside; got those butterflies dancing like aint nobody care...  
"So what do you wanna do today kid? Seeing as how i finished the chores and all..." Sonic suddenly said...  
I guess I didn't know what I wanted to do; that was a question I didn't really know how to answer...  
"I don't know Sonic... The day is nearly over and stuff..." I lamely replied in a quiet tone...  
He just walked into the other room without answering me... I quickly got down off the worktop and followed him...  
He sat down on the sofa and I quickly sat next to him; he put his arm around me as I did...  
I didn't really know what we could do to entertain ourselves... It was pretty dark outside..  
I can't believe that i overslept until 7pm; that is just so unlike me in every way... I must have been exhausted...  
I just felt nice and relaxed; i always felt so safe and secure when I was wrapped up in his arms...  
There was nothing nicer to me than the intimate moments we both spent in each other's company...  
To me it was just pure heaven; that was the only way I could describe it... It was how I felt about it..

Time seemed to pass very slowly as we sat there; nothing but the sound of breathing could be heard...  
I guess i enjoyed these little intimate moments a lot, nothing could really match these perfect events...  
We just sat there in each other's company, there was no need to talk because the silence said much more...  
Only occasionally did one of us yawn and interupt the perfect tranquil atmosphere...  
Apart from that it was very quiet in the lounge, peaceful and very quiet indeed...  
"Tails i'm gonna go take a shower real quick.. Man I smell like Dr Fatass right now!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed...  
He unwrapped his arm from around my shoulder and walked out of the room silently...  
I didn't say anything because I couldn't think of the right words.. I really couldn't...  
I leaned up against the warm part of the sofa where he had been sitting, i allowed my head to flop on the pillow...  
It was at this point I decided I could do with another cup of coffee, I got up slowly and walked into the kitchen...  
I worked the coffee machine and within a few minutes I was pouring myself a fresh cup...  
Tastes good, really it tastes very exceptional... For a cheap supermarket brand it's very gooood...  
I accidentally tipped it over and it scalded my leg, the steam rising as the ceramic mug hit the floor...  
"OWWW SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted as I stood up quickly... My leg was in a lot of pain...  
I quickly took a dishrag and put it under the cold faucet for some time... I was alone with my thoughts as I did this...  
I rubbed the relieving cold rag on my leg, it certainly helped the pain to dissipate... I held it to my leg and walked back into the living room; I sat down on the sofa and held the cloth to my leg with slightly more pressure...  
Nothing much was happening on the TV, none of the programs i really liked were even on at this time...  
It was either an early morning or a very late at night with the type of TV shows I liked to watch...  
I had grown quite bored because Sonic had been upstairs for quite a long time by this point...  
I put the dishrag on the table because the burn on my leg had stopped hurting... A few of the hairs on my leg snapped out and decided to attach themselves to the dishcloth...

It'll grow back in no time! I'm just glad it wasn't a severe burn; it sure felt like one but from what I could judge it wasn't...  
I quickly applied some Vaseline to the affected area; it definitely soothed it quite a lot... I was wondering why Sonic was taking so long in the shower; he did everything fast and did not waste any time...  
I accidentally grazed over my pubic bone with the vaseline because my thoughts were consumed by him...  
That was all it really took to be quite honest; I looked down to see my penis had risen to attention...  
"Damnit... No not right now!" I quickly yelped, I crossed my legs and tried my best to picture a mental situation where my legs were not spread eagle...  
It was no use my boner was painfully hard by this point, I uncrossed my legs and simply studied it for a while...  
For a 14 year old boy I was pretty well hung; that was a given... I started to work my hands over my shaft, my vaseline soaked fingers wetly grasping at it...  
I began to jerk myself off very fast, i put my legs on the arm of the sofa and shimmied down slightly...  
"Mmmmn... Fuck me yeah... I want it awwhhhh." I moaned as i stroked my own cock...  
I closed my eyes and mentally stimulated myself; yeah i'm not really a fan of porn... If I could watch myself though? Don't wanna sound like an egotistical asshole like Donald Trump but I would like that very much so...  
"Fuuuuuuuuuckkk... Awwwh touch my dick yeah..." I groaned under my breath...  
I was getting quite close, all I had to do was mentally imagine the resolute wave of semen inside me and I would be done...  
So that's exactly what I did, I picked up the TV remote and slid it into my un-lubricated ass...  
I turned myself around so I could fuck myself and touch my dick at the same time...  
DAMNIT! Why can't I ejaculate? Fuck Tails you know how to touch your own dick right?  
I was getting pissed off by now; I wanted to orgasm so bad... It was like an addiction to heroin for me; my sexual urges could come on at any moment, and in my youthful naivete and joyous outlook I had to satisfy them...  
As I look back on my story and tell it to you I can assure you my view on myself was very different back then to what it was now...  
But I interupted the flow so let's get back to the story right? Yeah let's get back to the story...  
It was obvious that stimulating myself was not gonna work... I had been plugging my asshole with the remote for close to 10 minutes by that point...  
I pulled it out slowly, I had to because that thing is rather wide... I don't fancy a square asshole and such...  
"Aahhhhhhhhhh..." I moaned, I still didn't manage to cum but it felt really nice all the same...  
My cock sure did dribble some pre-cum alright, but when it came to the grand finale? Nope i could not achieve it ...

"So Tails I was think-" Sonic began as he walked into the room... He stopped dead in his tracks, he looked at me as I hornily finger fucked myself to a point of neanderthal-esque frenzy...  
I could see that his body was still wet from the sweat of the shower, the beads of water trickling down to the imaginary line created by the soft white towel...  
"Fucking screw me... Please!" I begged in a high pitched tone, I will admit my voice is crazy high but it went up an octave at that point...  
He really did not need any encouragement, Sonic picked up the towel and put it over the door...  
He began to work his cock; his fast nimble hands a blur as he masturbated his thick hedgehog cock..  
I used the image in front of me to stimulate myself, I watched his hands grasp at his dick as I almost in tandem played with my own...  
Sonic crouched onto the couch on his knees, roughly pulling me downwards from my position...  
"Uhh T... Tails? You're-y y you're bleeding..." Sonic suddenly spoke up...  
Ohhh damn, wow I guess a TV remote is just not meant to go where the sun doesn't shine...  
"I don't care! Use it as lubricant as you rape my tight foxy ass!" I hornily answered back in a bored tone...  
"Shit baby you're mad you sure?" Sonic asked, a hint of concern in his lust filled eyes...  
"Of course i'm sure! Little blood never hurt right?" I laughed... He obviously didn't think it was a funny joke...  
Sonic seemed kinda weirded out by my whole outlook on the entire thing but that didn't stop him...  
He began to eat my ass, i'll give it to him the guy is a keeper alright... I wouldn't eat a bloody ass...  
His spit mixed with my violent outcome to make the kind of truffle butter you can rarely cook up...  
His tongue worked my hole for all it was worth, my body melted under the excruciating pleasure...  
"OHHH SONIC! Yeah daddy do it harder!" I moaned... He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks...  
"I aint your daddy bitch... I'm Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sonic laughed, his head was soon back between my thighs...  
I groaned deeply under my breath, I can see why girls enjoy being eaten out so much; aint really anything like it...

He continued to tongue-fuck my urgent hole, his saliva opening me up completely... I couldn't resist the urge to touch myself as he did this... I still could not achieve orgasm though, which is weird because usually I cum very fast...  
"S-sonic... I can't feel anything..." I suddenly burst out crying... My tears streaming down my face...  
"You want my cock already-" He began... I cut him off before he could finish his sentence...  
"I CAN'T CUM! I CAN'T CUM!" I bellowed, as the tears once again took me...  
Sonic just studied me for a few moments, he sexually licked the tears from my face and kissed my eyelid as i shut my eyes...  
"Ohh Tails i'll make you cum... Bend over the arm of that sofa over there..." Sonic ordered...  
I wanted to protest but I realised that I needed to orgasm badly; I was starting to wonder if i would ever feel pleasure again...  
I did as he commanded and before I could ask what he was doing he was tying my feet together with rope...  
Before i could protest he was taping my hands together and using more rope to bind my hands to the door knob...  
"S-sonic what's going on?" I asked quietly... He didn't answer I just heard him rushing upstairs...  
I didn't know why he'd tied me up like this, i felt different from when Shadow did it however...  
I felt no fear or discomfort, in fact I could feel my dick dribbling more precum... Sonic walked back into the room wearing a ski-mask and holding in his hands a black plastic bag...  
Suddenly he put two heavy books underneath my abdomen, raising my thick ass even higher in the air...  
Yeah I have a really huge ass it's weird, people ask me if i have injections but I remind them i'm 14 years old...  
Sonic just laughed and rubbed his hard cock, I watched as he came all over the table... He walked behind me...  
He rubbed his cum all over my asshole and I groaned as he worked the wet sticky mixture along my hard cock and aching balls...

"Tails i'm gonna do something that I guarantee will make you cum... I was foolish to think you wouldn't mature and want something more exotic... Are you ready?" He asked quietly... I could only see his eyes through the mask...  
"S-sonic what are you gonna-?" I started, suddenly though he removed from the bag a wooden instrument with long knotty strands of rope hanging from it...  
Is that a flogging instrument? I am really not into that sort of stuff at all... Why would he-...  
OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCHHH! Ohh my god what the fuck?  
"OWWW! That hurt!" I screamed, i had to shimmy myself as much as I could; the rough hardback book scratching against my cock... Why did that feel nice?  
"Tails we're gonna do it like the Ancient Roman empire ok? 45 lashes, cause you've been a slut and Uncle Sonic needs to show you a good time..." Sonic hornily giggled...  
He's gonna slap my ass with that instrument of death FORTY FIVE TIMES? Why does the thought of that turn me on?  
"Do it! Please... I'm a whore I need to be punished!" I moaned in my best pornstar voice...  
Sonic just laughed and brought the flog down on my ass again, he did it 3 times each time and then gave me a minute to scream and moan lascvisciously...  
I'm pretty sure the neighbours would think we were murdering a prostitute or some shit like that; the noises coming from my larynx scared me because i felt as though it wasn't me making them...  
By this point my ass had been flogged 19 times, 26 more strikes to go... My bare ass cheeks felt as though they had been cooked in a microwave oven, still I refused to give in and tell him to stop...  
Seems i'd discovered perhaps masochism was the way forward for me... My thoughts were quickly interupted by my penis bursting into life and shooting a puddle of semen onto the top of the book i was perched on...  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I moaned in a deep growl, wow that was like ejaculating for the very first time...  
Sonic took a while to admire his work, he had put alot into it it seemed... It made me wonder if he'd done this before..  
Man of course he had why would I think such a silly pudent thing at such a time?  
"Tails i'm gonna warn you... This next one? It's gonna break the skin... If you wanna stop you shout cheesy pancakes ok?" Sonic whispered...  
Cheesy pancakes? Hmmmn I could have thought up a sexier safeword myself but hey he's the guy flogging me raw...  
"I d-don't want you to stop... Please keep doing it!" I begged, I had lost all control over my voracious appetite by this point...

Sonic had removed his mask by this point, he ran it over the freshly whipped skin of my ass... The synthetic fibres brought up a fire inside me I could not describe...  
Before too long he was rather roughly forcing it into my mouth, i bit down on it as he removed his fingers from between my teeth...  
"Okay... here we go..." Sonic laughed, i heard him pick up another item from the bag, he had moved it from where I could see so i was not sure what it was...  
I felt my skin sting intensely, I groaned deeply and bit down on the ski mask as hard as I could... I surely wore a few holes through it...  
"Sea salt is great stuff... Really it does the job... You're doing well Tails! Man when i did this shit to Elise she called 911" Sonic laughed..  
I just carried on biting down on the ski mask as the hand-made flog collided with my ass again... The salt added a visceral kind of feeling to it, working itself into my flog marks as he abused my ass good...  
Suddenly he threw the flog to the ground, it's sound evervescent in my clear unburdened mind...  
"I accidentally did 47... Okay Tails i'm gonna need you to relax.. I'm gonna introduce you to a silent little duck that is very horny..." Sonic giggled...  
A silent d- OHHH MY FUCKING GOD! YES! YES! MORE! MORE! Ohhh holy shit yes...  
"AWWWHHHH! NNHH!" I moaned as the mask fell out of the grasp of my incisors...  
I could feel his arm so deep inside me, it was... I don't know how to describe it...  
My semi-erection dry came as his limb stimulated my prostate, I moaned in a whisper as I orgasmed yet again...  
"S-sonic I... I... Ohhhh!" I groaned in a deep libidinous tone... I felt like I had died and gone to heaven...  
Suddenly he pulled out his arm, my hole gaping wildly as he did so... I'm pretty sure it looked like goatse down there..  
I watched as he picked up the flog off the floor, no way... Is he gonna? Ohh my god he's gonna whip my asshole...  
"Sonic no please... Just give me your cock!" I begged, feeling uncertain about taking our BDSM night to a whole new level...  
"You don't want my cock Tails... Don't lie to yourself.. You're a slut you need this... You're a bigger slut than Amy even.." Sonic replied...  
Hey I am not a slut! I am a nymphomaniac, very big difference there Mr Sweet Talkin' Hedgehog...  
"I... I ok... Just please abuse my shitter when you're done!" I hornily begged...  
This obviously turned him on a lot, I could see from his shadow on the adjacent wall he was quite erect...  
I saw him swing the flog in a circular motion for quite some time, the fear added with the wild lust had made me painfully hard once again...  
I just wanted to explode all over myself and satisfy my needs, I knew that this was his intention as well...  
Suddenly i felt the flog collide with my asshole, i let out a noise i'm sure is not of this earth...  
Sonic seemed pleased however, he was pretty certain that he had done a good job...  
"One more ok Tails? Just one more then i'm gonna fuck your slut ass..." Sonic suddenly spoke up...  
"Do it! Make me cum!" I begged in reply... I could barely keep my tongue in my mouth...

Sonic finally arched his forearm, and brought down the whip onto my gaped out asshole...  
"OHHHHHH!" I screamed, wiggling against the cumstained hardback novel keeping me in place...  
I saw Sonic exit the room and take the black bag and it's contents back upstairs slowly...  
I had began to hump the books i was laying on, desperate to continue my constant quest to cum...  
He walked back into the room and burst into a fit of uncontrolled laughter as he did...  
"Haha wow... Tails you are filthy... Absoloutely filthy! I love it!" Sonic exclaimed...  
He then began slowly undoing my bindings, i breathed deeply as I could move my arms again...  
He then removed the rope around my feet and I cheered internally as I could move again...  
I wouldn't deny though I guess I enjoyed the whole strapado vibe, really turned me on...  
I tried to get up but the intense pain from the lashings caused me to fall to the floor...  
Sonic picked me up and looked deeply into my eyes, his emerald orbs fixated directly on me...  
"Let's go upstairs now okay lil pal? See if you still got a problem with cumming?" Sonic asked giggling...  
"I-i... Yeah! Let's do that!" I smiled, kissing him hard as I stood on my toes...  
Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs, i had a bit of trouble considering i'd been whipped...  
We kissed for a while as he laid me down on the bed, I smiled as he pulled the sheets over our heads...  
He pulled me down the bed and started assaulting my foxy nips with his tongue...  
He left a wet trail of saliva on my collar bone and my nipples, the harsh wetness stoking me up inside...  
He slowly worked his way down to my navel, i couldn't help but giggle foolishly as I was slightly ticklish...  
Sonic then wasted no time in engorging my hard cock, his tongue violently licking the head...  
"Ohhhh... Awwwhhh!" I moaned as I threw my head back against the numerous pillows...  
Before I could take a breath he inserted several fingers inside me, it kinda hurt because my asshole had been flogged but i endured it for Sonic...  
Not long into it the pain started to subside; all I felt was extreme lust as he finger fucked my yearning foxy hole...  
I clenched the muscles around his digits, I couldn't resist the urge to just do that right then...  
"Ohhh... Am I hurting you?" Sonic asked suddenly... His confused expression was only barely visible in the darkness..  
"Nooooo... N-no baby I just.. I don't know..." I replied quietly... I bucked my hips against his fingers wildly...  
"You sure Tails? You said you had erectile dysfunction ahha..." Sonic joked, unable to contain his laughter...  
"Fuck you... I'll show you erectile dysfunction ya spiny jerk!" I laughed in retort...

Sonic thrust his fingers deeply as I finished my sentence, my words finishing with the yowling noise escaping through my throat... I had seriously groaned myself hoarse by this point...  
He continued assaulting my butt with his fingers for quite some time; I was too lost in the moment to really keep track of how much time was actually passing and stuff...  
After a while though he removed them, I was kinda relieved cause it was starting to hurt again... Sonic then slowly started to eat me out, his rough tongue working magic on my recently stretched hole...  
"Ohhh fuck... Sonic yeah eat my ass..." I moaned quietly, my words fuzzed by lust and primal intoxication...  
He took this as incentive and held onto my hips roughly as his tongue forced it's way inside me...  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh... Baaaby yeeeess!" I groaned under my breath, panting harshly as I did...  
Suddenly Sonic lifted his head from between my legs; he had pushed the sheet onto the floor by this point...  
We were both sweating intensely, it had gotten kinda stifling cause our central heating is weird and dysfunctional..  
"Tails you wanna fuck now cutie?" Sonic suddenly asked... He smiled lasviciously as he did so...

"Yeah baby I do fuck me hard ..." I flirted quietly.. I smiled at him for a while..  
I did as he commanded and could only wince in pain as he inserted his epic cock into my beaten and whipped ass...  
Before I knew what I was happening he kissed my neck; and slapped my backside roughly...  
He looked me over with his eyes as he worked his hands all over me, i was burning for him.  
His hands slowly moved to my pubic bone, he palmed me for a few minutes... His hands unrelenting on my hard cock...  
"OHHHHHHHHH SOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIC YEAAAAAAAAAAH! HARDEEEEER!" I groaned loudly...  
He took to masturbating me much faster, succeeding in making me squeal and yowl as he did so...  
Once again i released all over myself, the ejaculate covering my midsection... I could merely moan as this happened..  
His cock was really untamed and powerful, it could stir up a storm in me the likes of which couldn't be matched...  
The secret ingredient to sex is love; that's definitely true... I'd learned that the hard way...  
I had little time to think about such things however, as his epic godcok was tearing me apart at the present moment in time...  
"Ohhh Sonic yeah baby fuck me harder... I'm such a slut for you!" I moaned beneath my breath...  
Sonic speeded up at this statement, stimulating my prostate so fast I'm suprised I didn't faint...  
I could only carry on panting and breathing deeply as he filled my asshole to the hilt with his girth...  
I was feeling so much pleasure I just did not want it to stop whatsoever...  
He continued to speed up his pounding, eventually he had reached a speed that I could deem ludicrous...  
Still I wasn't complaining as I was feeling far too much pleasure from his hard urgent thrusting...  
"OHHHHH... N'awwwhhhh..." I moaned, my cheeks on fire and the butterflies stirring inside me...  
I grunted as he continued to fuck my tight little asshole, i couldn't help but make orgasm noises as he did this...  
"OHHHH SONIIIIC YEAH! FUCK ME HARDER! MMMMMMMNNN OHHHH!" I exclaimed...  
"Fuuuuuckk... Ohhh Tailsy you're so tight yeahhh! Fuuuuuck!" Sonic groaned as he slapped my ass cheek...  
He slapped my ass again as I grinded his dick, he had slowed down; tantalisingly torturing me with his slow thrusts...  
Before too long he had accelerated to a ridiculous speed, my prostate being constantly stimulated in all the right ways...  
He picked up his pace and once again my booty was being plowed very fast and roughly...  
"Ohhhh Sonic! HARDER! DO ME HARDER!" I begged between moans...  
I put my butt more high in the air so he could get deeper in me; this worked a treat for both of us...  
"Ohhhhh... yeah!" I moaned... He took this as incentive and put his hands on my hips and started to pound me a lot faster... His cock was tearing me asunder by this point but I didn't really care; just wanted to cum for him...  
He slapped my ass and sped up, his member forcing it's way deeper and deeper in my hole with each thrust...  
"S-sonic i'm so close baby please fuck me harder... I wanna cum for you..." I moaned... "I'm gonna cum real soon Tails... I'm gonna fill you up with every last drop!" Sonic flirted...  
He had began to fuck me in a primal and unrestrained fashion; the sound of our skin smacking together was getting louder and more audible with every passing second...  
Our lips touched as he turned me over, he forced his way back inside me and took hold of my cock as he did so...  
Sonic's hands on my dick was nothing short of magical; he knew exactly what I needed and wanted...  
He grabbed my left hip bone as he fucked me faster; his length stretching me out as he did...  
People waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love...  
In a perfect world, you could fuck people without giving them a piece of your heart. And every glittering kiss and every touch of flesh is another shard of heart you ll never see again.. Love is blind, they say; sex is impervious to reason and mocks the power of all philosophers. But, in fact a person's sexual choice is the result and sum of their fundamental convictions..

I don't know what sex appeal is. I don't think you can have sex appeal knowingly. The people who seduce me personally are the people who seem not to know they're seductive, and not to know they have sex appeal.  
Don't ever doubt yourselves or waste a second of your life. It's too short, and you're too special.  
You wanna know what scares people? Success. When you don't make moves and when you don't climb up the ladder, everybody loves you because you're not competition.  
But, by just being myself, I end up touching a lot more people who might never have paid much attention to somebody like me...  
My thoughts were soon interupted however as Sonic decided to remove his penis and ejaculate all over my mouth and face...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH SHIIIT! Yeaaaahh!" He moaned as he shot several loads all over me...  
The harsh sticky semen attached itself to my face, some of it went in my eye which can I say was unpleasant...  
Sonic just took some Kleenex and cleaned my face and mouth up, he threw it into the trashcan next to the bed...  
"Mmn god damn... Now THAT... That was nice!" Sonic laughed, putting his arm around me...  
"Y-yeaaahh! That was hot ahhahhaha... I love you Sonic!" I replied quietly, looking at him...  
"Yeah I like you too Tails... A lot! I can really talk to you about stuff!" Sonic answered...  
We just laid there next to each other ; there was nothing we could say at that moment in time...  
Time passed very slowly in moments such as these; not that i'd be focused on the time anyhow...  
I just enjoyed lying next to him saying absoloutely nothing at all, it really made me feel at peace...  
I just felt like the whole world stopped for a minute, everything around us was non-existant in my feelings...  
"S-sonic i'm not really tired..." I suddenly spoke up breaking the silence in the room...  
"Well T we could go watch the TV? Or play on your Xbox or something?" Sonic suggested...  
I didn't know what I wanted to be honest, all I knew was I wasn't all that tired whatsoever...  
"Sure that sounds cool! Sure... I'd like that..." I replied in an almost whisper...  
He ruffled my hair and told me he was gonna go take a shower and stuff... I walked downstairs and switched the TV on, I flicked through the channels for quite a long time...  
As usual there was nothing interesting that I would like to spend an hour or two watching...  
Just mindless garbage that I'm sure a lot of other people would like to engage in...  
I decided to switch on my Xbox, simply because there was nothing else to do...  
I did not have Xbox live so while you have a small chuckle, yeah you done now?; we can get back to the story...  
I sat there and decided to play Grand Theft Auto cause let's face it it's difficult to get bored of it...  
And I have played it over two thousand times; I could recite the entire script from start to end if I wished...  
But you didn't come here to read about a two year old game did you? Nope you didn't...

Sonic came striding into the room with a towel around his waist; I don't know why he bothered to be quite honest...  
I mean I've seen his penis numerous times; even before we were a thing... Yeah i'll explain that if you give me a second..  
Basically when we lived in Knothole with Aunt Sally if you wanted a bath you had to go in the river...  
So yeah I managed to steal a few glances at the piece of meat between his legs quite a few times...  
I was far too young at the time to understand how I felt, let alone put those thoughts into action in a meaningful way...  
"GTA Five again? Hey let Uncle Sonic have a go pal..." Sonic laughed, taking the controller from my hand...  
"Hey dick! I just got that car oh my god..." I laughed, holding my ribs cause I was laughing uncontrollably...  
I raised my knees to my chest and watched as Sonic had fun causing utter chaos on the streets of Los Santos...  
I'm pretty sure he enjoyed being the bad guy; seeing as how in real life he was such a good guy and stuff...  
"Yeah take that you damn cop! Booooooommm!" Sonic laughed as he set an entire squadron on fire with the heat seeking missile...  
I laughed as well because let's be honest here it was kinda funny... I'm definitely not anti-law enforcement but I don't mind shooting them up in a carefree virtual setting...  
"Let me have a go! It's my Xbox ya bully!" I whined, laughing as I finished my sentence... Sonic ignored me and carried on giving chase to the numerous cops... They had no chance he had the Lamborghini...  
I stood in front of the screen; causing him to crash and his car to explode into tiny pieces...  
"Gah! Fine here's your silly controller! Me i'm hungry.. You want dogs with mac and cheese?" Sonic asked...  
Chilli dogs and mac and cheese eh? I don't know if I could eat that for the third time this week...  
"Suprise me baby... Cook me something completely different... You get an A plus if it's foreign.." I laughed...  
I had grown tired of the Xbox by now so I switched it off and turned the TV back on...  
I decided to watch the news because let's face it it's better to be informed about what's going on...  
Not much had been happening apparently; by not much I mean our rotund friend had been pretty quiet...  
Only thing that really stuck out in all of the reports was that a family in Adabat had won the national lottery...  
Lucky sons of bitches... Not that we needed that money; Sonic and me were quite comfortable...  
We weren't Bill Gates rich but well we weren't eating at the dime store that's for sure...

The mindless drivel of the anchors was soon disturbed however by loud knocking at the front door...  
"TAILS! I GOT MY HEAD IN A COOKING BOOK! ANSWER THE DOOR!" Sonic yelled from the kitchen...  
I got up from the sofa and walked into the hallway, i unlocked the several locks we have on the door...  
I swung the door open to see my arch nemesis in all her glory standing at the door...  
"Sup... Sonic home?" She asked in a bored and plaintive tone... Damnit what's she doing here?  
"S-sorry Amy... Sonic doesn't wanna see you, like at all..." I spat back in a fierce tone...  
Amy just pushed her way past me and let herself into the house, her heels click-clacking on our tiled floor...  
She strode her way into the kitchen, her shoes making that annoying loud noise as she walked...  
I followed her closely, walking over the threshold into the kitchen and sitting down at the table...  
"Sonic! Knuckles sent me over here to tell you he's throwing a massive rager!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic turned to look at her...  
"Uhh I'm sorry Ames... Me and Tails were just gonna watch TV tonight..." Sonic replied quickly...  
Amy seemed kinda incensed by this, she stood quietly on the spot for several seconds...  
"B-but! But... Hmmph fine! Damnit Sonic you're so boring these days!" Amy grunted...  
"Fuck off Amy seriously... I told you ya weren't welcome.." I suddenly added...  
Neither of them said anything to this... Sonic seemed too wrapped up in his cooking to step into our immature shade match...  
Amy just threw me a disgruntled look... That was surely the biggest knife in her arsenal which was a shame...  
"Fine! Damnit you two are so boring... By the way Tails why don't you fuck off? And like sort out your deformity? Ew.." Amy muttered...  
That's kinda low... I'm gonna totally rise above it however; i aint wasting my time feeling sad over some third rate tart such as yours truly...  
"Amy that's really mean... Tails is a kid! I don't care if you two don't like each other... Damnit that's mean.." Sonic chastised...  
"Yeah Tails is a kid... A kid who's a fucking jerk! I mean wow the stuff he said to me not a week ago? Wow..." Amy laughed...  
Sorry hang on just a tiny moment there? Ahhhh okay that's very annoying...  
Sonic went completely silent, the items in the pan he was cooking steaming over... Ok i'm in real trouble...  
"Amy you ruined my 9th birthday party... I'm sorry if I can't forgive easily... I'm much happier ignoring the fact you exist.." I shot back...  
"YEAH BECAUSE YOU EMBARRASED ME IN FRONT OF MY FIANCEE! RICKY WAS GREAT FOR ME!" Amy screamed...  
Yeah I can explain that to you people later, you wanna hear the story I assume? Yeah I assumed right...  
"Okay that's enough... The two of you can go tear each other's faces off outside... I'm damn sick of this bullshit!" Sonic loudly interjected...  
"I'm completely fine! He started it! Sonic look I can be a good woman now ok? I had a chat with my mom and she said Well Amy that Sonic guy is the best guy for you!" Amy rambled...  
This is basically what Amy likes to do from time to time; get absoloutely loaded and then spend a great deal of time explaining to Sonic why she feels he is retarded for not worshipping the ground she walks on...  
It is a vicious circle and I don't know when it will end... I can't exactly scream at her that he belongs to me because let's face it i'm only 14 years old...  
"PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE SONIC! I made mistakes ok! That thing with me and Vector was totally blown out of proportion! KNUCKLES LIED TO YOU! ALL I DID WAS COOK THE GUY DINNER!" Amy begged...  
"HE LIED TO YOU! All I did was cook the guy dinner and what do you know he goes around saying I let him perform anal! I mean what a liar!" Amy laughed as she continued her ridiculous tangeant...  
Sonic was completely silent as was I; who the fucked needed to pay for cable when Amy got drunk and put on a world class performance?

"I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! YOU HUMILIATED ME BECAUSE I CAN'T CREATE LIFE!" Amy screamed, her pitch almost shattering the windows...  
Yeah Amy is sterile, Sonic told me about that not long after we began our relationship... Which I thought was kinda douchey because yeah I don't like Amy but it was wrong for Sonic to tell other people about something which ruined her life...  
"AMY I DONT LIKE YOU ANYMORE OK?! THAT WAS YEARS AGO! STOP HOLDING ONTO SOMETHING THAT WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER EVER EVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" Sonic shouted back...  
"So I guess the crazy whore managed to stumble into your crib huh?" A voice suddenly announced...  
Ohh great it's Shadow and Silver, I must have forgot to lock the door when I let her in...  
"Wow Shadow great way to talk about your girlfriend dude... Man hahahaha." Silver laughed...  
He was an okay dude but under the influence of Shadow and his hedonism he easily fell with the flock and turned into quite a distasteful person...  
I'm pretty sure Amy just made Shadow more of a douchebag however; if she could find happiness with him that would be great...  
They're like Heidi Montag and Spencer Pratt yo; absoloutely fucking made for each other...  
"Amy let's go home now okay? No party at Knuckles' place you're wasted..." Shadow ordered...  
Amy suddenly grasped a knife from the knife holder and held it to her throat as she leaned against the patio door...  
"I'LL KILL MYSELF! I AM SICK OF YOU GUYS TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! I AM FUCKING TWENTY FOUR YEARS OLD!" Amy bellowed as loud as she could go...  
Shadow decided to sit next to me while Silver and Sonic tried to grapple the knife from Amy's hands before she could hurt anyone or herself...  
"So baby... If she spends the night in the nuthouse; you wanna pick up where we left off?" Shadow quietly whispered...  
"Fuck off..." I shot back in the smallest voice I could muster, that was an absoloute mistake and I regretted it...  
"Whatever... You know where i'm at...you are a fool cute foxy, I know you want it!" Shadow derided, getting up from the table...  
His words had left me without expression or ability to voice my opinion... I didn't know what to say to such words...  
Amy suddenly fell to the floor and started weeping, she threw the knife so hard that it stuck into the wall...  
" I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY! THAT'S ALL I WANT!" Amy screamed, kicking the floor and causing marks with her shoes..  
"Amy tell ya what why don't we go back to my place? We can sit down and have a nice drink! No idiots or your mom!" Shadow replied to her craziness...  
"Sure baby let's go.. I can't feel my legs hahahahahahahha..." Amy burst out laughing...  
"Damn... Silver pick this dumb bitch up and let's split bro..." Shadow facepalmed...  
"Hey fuckwad do you wanna treat her like a person? I don't care how annoying she is..." Sonic interjected...  
"Yo Faker... Faker... Faker... Get back to cooking that fox a decent meal.." Shadow mocked pointing at me...  
"In fact Faker! Why not just admit you're a phoney huh? A phoney and a liar?" Shadow continued giggling as he did...

"Shadow i'd like it if you left dude... You're drunk and you're not thinking clearly... As the guy in charge of this operation I aint wanna go about making enemies..." Sonic calmly replied... Wiping his sweaty brow with his ungloved left hand...  
"Drunk? Nope i'm just happy...?" Shadow replied..  
Silver picked Amy up like Shadow commanded and slowly walked over the threshold before walking down the street...  
"Ha indeed... Indeed... Man that guy's a douche! Soooooooooooooo Speedy... You got a drink?" Shadow asked...  
Shadow helped himself to a glass of water before rummaging in the cupboards and getting that tall green bottle that Sonic occasionally has a glass of at Christmas or Thanksgiving...  
"1932 Absinthe eh? Ha man what a fucking faker... Get me a glass before I reveal how much of a prick to the world you really are..." Shadow laughed...  
Sonic grumbled and silently gave Shadow one of the small champagne flutes...  
"Mmn god damn that is nice... Mind if I just hold onto this? Yeah think I should..." Shadow muttered, he threw the bottle into a plastic bag that he walked into the house with...  
"Shadow uhhh... Sonic kinda asked you to leave..." I suddenly spoke up, a surge of confidence shooting through me..  
"Yeah I did... That I did... Shadow time to call it a night now... Thanks a lot..." Sonic spat...  
Shadow simply laughed and stood up, taking hold of his plastic bag and continuing to chuckle...  
"Whatever... You two are the most boring people i've ever had the misfortune to meet! It would be cool if the fox had some nasty secrets too... Ohhh wait yeah..." Shadow laughed as he walked out of the room...  
I heard the front door slam harshly, a cold breeze passing through the house suddenly...  
The kitchen was completely silent, Sonic grumbled as he realised the stuff he'd been cooking had completely burnt and been ruined...  
"Well looks like we're gonna have to order a pizza lil pal... By the way what was Shadow talking about?" Sonic muttered...  
"Why are you asking me? He's surely picking on me over that shit with my mom..." I quickly lied...  
"Well alright... I'll go phone the pizza place you want the usual?" He asked in reply...  
I slowly nodded my head and smiled warmly... He smiled back at me for a while...  
I heard him walk into the other room and talk to the operator on the Domino's line... It sounded like that irate woman they recently hired as Sonic was talking really slowly...  
She did not speak English very well; didn't help she was rude...  
Sonic came back into the kitchen after a few minutes and sat down on the seat opposite me, our glances intertwined across the table...  
"Well I guess they got Elena working the phone again... Man that girl is uncouth..." Sonic sighed...  
"Ohhh it doesn't matter it's a good job we like the delivery guy right?" I joked in a lame tone...

"Haha yeah you're right Tails I guess it is a pretty good job we like the delivery guy... At least..." Sonic laughed...  
I just laughed too and rested my head on the table, the night was still young but it had definitely been crazy...  
I can't believe Amy and Shadow had stormed their way in and brought their drama with them...  
That had seriously annoyed me and pissed me off to no end, so annoying honestly erghhhhh...  
But I guess life is uncertain and things just happen in a sequence that can't be understood...  
I suppose on the upside in a few moments we'd be eating a delicious pizza with all the toppings...  
It had just really distressed me I guess; i always reacted to stuff like that in similar kind of way...  
Amy just really got to me and stuff I guess, maybe I was a fool for letting it get to me I don't know...  
Didn't help matters that Shadow brought his domestic issues into our home either...  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, Sonic quickly sprinted and I heard him making small talk with the pizza delivery guy...  
Sonic came back into the room and put the pizza box down on the table, the steam rising from it wildly...  
"Dig in T... Before it goes cold and shit..." Sonic suddenly spoke up...  
I took a large slice and sunk my teeth deep into the dough, it was pretty damn tasty alright that's a given...  
I'm not short tempered i just have a low tolerance to bullshit, but anyway enough of that i wanna enjoy my pizza...  
It was tasty that was for sure, I felt really happy and thought it was so sweet for Sonic to order me takeout like that...  
Sonic devoured half the box in less than 90 seconds... He left four big slices for me to eat which was nice...  
"Mmn god damn that was good... Eat up Tailsy it'll get cold cutie..." Sonic said quietly...  
I did as he asked and I slowly started attacking my second slice of pizza... The dough was very thick but it was edible...  
It was tasty but I don't know I guess my thoughts were still consumed by the crazy outburst not too long ago...  
Still I finished the last few slices and wiped my mouth with a tissue as I did so...  
"Mmnn that was delicious Uncle Sonic... Thank you..." I smiled warmly... "No problem dude! I was looking forward to that meatloaf but well... I guess I can try Grandma's old recipe when our friends dont suddenly burst in..." Sonic replied lamely...  
I felt kinda pissed that Sonic was unhappy but I guess there was little I could do, it's not like it was me who caused it...  
I guess in the grand scheme of things life always wants to test your resolve and stuff like that...  
Anytime I feel lost, I pull out a map and stare. I stare until I have reminded myself that life is a giant adventure, so much to do, to see.  
Make bold choices and make mistakes. It's all those things that add up to how you will feel later on...  
I'm not somebody that thinks about destiny and fate, but I don't walk away from it when something unfolds.  
I always felt caged, closed in, like I was punching at things that weren't there. I always had too much energy for the room I was in.  
I suppose my only sin was that I had always wanted more from life than what i'd been given...  
It's really important to find something you really enjoy, something you can focus on and be good at.  
That's why I really enjoyed the work I did with the Tornado and all of the machinery that I did...  
Made me feel important and gave me a purpose in life I guess, to put it simply...  
At night, when the sky is full of stars and the sea is still you get the wonderful sensation that you are floating in space.  
If you're happy, if you're feeling good, then nothing else matters. Don't let anyone take that feeling away...  
I still find it hard to push my own limits. I know where my limits are and that I always have to push myself.  
Letting go of things and not being afraid of being ridiculous or over the top , I think that's the main thing for me to work on.  
I learned that the only way you are going to get anywhere in life is to work hard at it. Whether you're a musician, a writer, an athlete or a businessman, there is no getting around it. If you do, you'll win - if you don't, you won't.  
Experience taught me a few things. One is to listen to your gut, no matter how good something sounds on paper. The second is that you're generally better off sticking with what you know. And the third is that sometimes your best investments are the ones you don't make.

Sonic took the empty box off the table and threw it into the trashcan... I watched him closely as he did this...  
"Man that pizza wiped me out... Shall we go watch TV for a while T?" Sonic asked quietly...  
I stood up slowly and nodded my head, he took my hand and lead me into the sitting room...  
We both sat down on the sofa and he flicked the television on, there wasn't much on that was very interesting...  
Soon however we managed to find something halfway interesting... It was a crime drama...  
Basically the plot was about this cop who's trying to help this woman find her husband who's supposedly been dead for over 25 years... I suppose it seemed interesting enough I guess...  
He cuddled me close and I leaned into him, the warmth of his body wrapping me in a tourniquet of passion...  
The movie was kind of difficult to follow and the plot had a few small holes in it but i guess it was enjoyable...  
"I love you Sonic... I love you a lot... I mean it I really do..." I spoke up breaking the silence in the room...  
"Yeah I love you too... I love you a lot Miles Prower..." Sonic replied ruffling my hair...  
I just giggled and looked into his eyes for a while, it could never bore me as his eyes were so beautiful; so captivating...  
Anyone who thinks my story is anywhere near over is sadly mistaken.  
I guess it was only just beginning; I don't know if that settled me or made me uneasy... I couldn't really tell...  
Change will not come if we wait for some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been waiting for. We are the change that we seek. If you're walking down the right path and you're willing to keep walking, eventually you'll make progress.  
The future rewards those who press on. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself. I don't have time to complain. I'm going to press on.  
I try to live with the idea that karma is a very real thing. So I put out what I want to get back.  
The truth is that there is only one terminal dignity - love. And the story of a love is not important - what is important is that one is capable of love. It is perhaps the only glimpse we are permitted of eternity.  
I've always believed that if you are precise in your thoughts, it's not the what you say that is important, it's what exists between the lines. What I'm compelled by most is that transparency of thought, what is left unspoken.  
I always try to keep that feeling of being on the edge. I'm afraid of knowing too well and seeming mechanical.  
I understand that we cannot make other people happy when they are unhappy.  
Every one of us, no matter how damaged or abnormal or shut down, we're all looking for love. Every person needs love in this world, but our views on what love is vary enormously.  
The movie had failed to contain the charm it had displayed during the first 25 minutes...  
I don't think Sonic was watching it either to be honest, he was just absorbed in my company as I was in his...

We just sat there in the beautiful half light, the only noise was the occasional buzzing of the television set...  
I felt at peace, I felt happy; but most of all I felt loved... And that was all I had ever wanted out of life...  
I watched the wind churn against the coast out of the window, my only focus was him right now...  
Just as i'm sure his only focus was myself, at least that's what I hoped...  
I loved him so much it consumed me; I would do absoloutely anything for Sonic, he was the one for me...

_

_

_  
_

CHAPTER ELEVEN DONE... YAAAY WOOO... I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it..  
Please remember to leave your thoughts, constructive criticism would be appreciated...  
Thank you, love and light from Sacramento, Calif...  
Leanna "Lili" Coleman...


	12. 12

A:N/... Hi guys, here is chapter twelve... Sorry it took me such an age to update lol... I really hope you enjoy :)

_

_  
_

I woke to see the sun shining brightly, I must have fallen asleep on the sofa because I was lying underneath a blanket... I don't know why Sonic didn't just wake me up or carry me up to bed because I wouldn't have been pissed off and he could have easily carried me...  
I loudly yawned for a few seconds and walked upstairs, I could see he was fast asleep in bed...  
I climbed in next to him because it looked sunny but in reality the air was tepid and cold...  
It was nice and warm underneath the thicker blanket though; which was great and everything...  
I couldn't help but close my eyes and relax deeply, the warmth and security enveloping me...  
The sun had dissapeared by this point; the sky turning grey and a thick fog encasing the landscape...  
I looked out of the window briefly before again shutting my eyes and resting my head on the pillow...  
I liked moments like these; when it was just me and him, really there was nothing better in my personal opinion...  
All I could hear was the wind outside and his snoring; and I shall be quite honest I felt content...  
I felt safe, secure and happy at that moment in time; I honestly did I felt good, I felt alright...  
I loved nothing more than when me and Sonic shared these special moments together; it was beautiful...  
Sonic was a very heavy sleeper which was good because I didn't wanna wake him up prematurely...  
I was the complete opposite; if someone so much as breathed it would wake me up which was annoying...  
But I guess everyone is different so it wastes my time pondering over such things...  
I was just glad we were together at this point in time; I felt great happiness with said fact actually...  
I suppose he was way too wiped out last night so he left me to sleep on the couch and stuff...  
I didn't mind at all because I was here with him now, and to me that was all that really mattered in the long run...  
I could listen to his deep breathing for an eternity; I could never get bored with his presence...  
The temperature decided to fall a couple more degrees, flashes of my time in the wood crossed my mind...  
I didn't wanna think about that however, stuff like that depressed me and made me feel upset...  
In less than 48 hours it would be my 15th birthday, I guess some of my antipathy towards that day had worn off...  
It's something you just gotta accept I guess; I might be a genius but I aint discovered the secret to eternal life...  
I suddenly got out of the bed and walked over to the full length mirror that was adjacent to the bed...  
My body is seriously weird; I don't know how to describe it clearly or in much detail...  
I guess I had similar hips to a girl, they were quite large and round and disproportionate to the rest of me...  
My waist was as small as it usually was, my legs were okay I guess I mean I can walk and stuff...  
I looked at my face for a while, nothing had really changed from my memory of how I looked...  
I wasn't vain or anything I just felt compelled to check out how I looked, a subconscious urge if you will...  
"You're gonna fall into that mirror one of these days..." Sonic grumbled almost scaring me out of my skin...  
"Morning Sonic! Y-you scared me... Are you okay?" I asked catching my breath, I smiled as I turned to look at him...  
"I'm good Tails, I'm good... It was great waking up to see you stood with your ass stuck out like that..." Sonic flirted giggling as he finished his sentence...  
I haven't actually seen my ass because let's face it I can't turn my head at a 360 degree angle... But if he says it's good I guess I gotta take his word for it, I don't understand the huge obsession with booty to be honest.  
"Hey! I can't help I have a thick lower body bro..." I laughed, putting on a fake sad face for his amusement...  
"Tails believe me thick is not the god damn word... Damn it's out of this world.." Sonic answered quietly, rubbing his eyes...  
I loved it when he talked to me like that; I can remember when I was either nine or ten years old and I would stay up all night chugging it with my thoughts of how he'd talk to me and what he'd do...  
"Ohhh so you're saying i'm fat huh? Like Dr Eggman?" I joked, laughing immaturely...  
"Nah you aint fat... Damn you just got nice curves Tailsy... And a hot thigh gap..." Sonic replied, sitting upright...  
I actually did have a gap in my thigh, i was looking at it in the mirror not half a minute ago...  
It upset me though how some people have eating disorders and stuff, I was really not concerned if I was fat, thin or average...  
Can't lie though I do love the fact God gave me a body like a Russian pornstar... Kinda makes up for the shitty start I had in life...  
"You're obviously smoking weed or something... I look terrible, I got dark circles today..." I whispered in reply...  
"Hahaha... Shit i'll leave you look at yourself a while, i'm gonna go make some damn breakfast..." He giggled...  
"Hey Tails when you're done come downstairs and stuff, so I can look at you..." Sonic continued, getting up slowly...  
I turned around and watched as he walked slowly out of the room, his footsteps on the carpet muffled...  
I heard him walk down the stairs, and underneath me I could hear him walking into the kitchen...  
I took one last glimpse at the person in the mirror staring back at me, yeah I do have a strange shape alright...  
Is strange the word? I don't really know if it was the word I was looking for right then to be honest...  
I looked at my behind in the mirror, is it too large? No Amy's ass is like two pigs fighting under a blanket...  
It's obviously fake I mean Amy is 72lbs on a good day, she doesn't have an eating disorder she just takes a shitload of laxatives to stay thin...  
The last time I weighed myself I was 97lbs, I eat very well i just guess the portions are very small...  
I get ill if I eat too much, my body definitely evolved and adjusted to my early situation in life...  
I think the only time in my life I ever pigged out was when me and Sonic were on vacation a few years back...  
I slowly walked out of the room, I almost walked into the door because my head was kinda fuzzy and tired still...  
I walked down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen, Sonic was sat at the table... He was eating a couple chilli dogs with some OJ...  
I sat down on the chair opposite him, he pushed the plate towards me and I picked up a few chilli dogs...  
We didn't break eye contact as I bit into it, the hot chilli sauce leaving a stain on my jaw...

We just sat like that for quite some time, eyeing each other as we ate the chilli dogs... It was cool I guess.  
I guess it had turned into a competition, who could eat it the most erotically and make the most appeasing facial expression...  
Sadly though we got so caught up in it that we failed to realise we ate the entire plate of chilli dogs...  
I just stared at him for a while, slowly taking care of that stain on my jawline, it had left a red mark but whatever...  
Sonic drank his cup of OJ, he didn't break eye contact with me at any point whatsoever...  
He sat the cup down loudly, resting his elbows on the table... He sighed for a few seconds...  
"Tails we should do something today... We just sit in this damned house; I aint letting that stupid fat asshole bore us to death as well... I wanna take you somewhere, a place that is real special to me... If that's okay?" Sonic suddenly spoke up...  
He did have a point, we didn't really go places all that often unless other people did or our constant mission to keep shit under control really made us have to...  
I guess it would be nice and the way he put the idea over had definitely intrigued me...  
"Okay bro that sounds really good... Let's do that " I smiled...  
"So long as I don't fall through the floor like in that creepy Scarlett Johansson movie i'm good baby!" I laughed...  
He got up from the table and briskly made his way into the next room; he came back holding the Superdry windbreaker he bought me...  
"It's cold as shit pal you'll need this... Besides I buy you cute stuff and you never use it..." Sonic complained, staring out at the dull lifeless atmosphere outside the house...  
I quickly zipped it up, the black material clashing with my white gloves and white and red shoes...  
A lot of people say my shoes look sort of like the Canadian flag, i'm not Canadian though because I was born not 25 miles from Station Square...  
I'm really as American as they come, well I guess so anyway I mean I don't know much about my parents after all...  
Sonic put on his huge winter coat, it was cool I definitely liked it a lot, he didn't really care much for what he wore...  
I liked it it was totally refreshing, different and cool in my opinion; just another thing I love about him a lot...  
Sonic locked all the windows and doors so nobody suddenly just decided to make themselves at home...  
The front door had barely shut by the time he was just a dot in the distance, he could have given me a headstart at least..  
I quickly picked up my pace; the fatigue dripping away as I glided above the ground swiftly...  
Pretty soon I was right beside him once again, he suddenly offered out his hand, slowing down slightly...  
"Hop on kid... you look pretty exhausted! Come on Tails my treat pal..." Sonic offered...  
"I'M TOO BIG TO SIT ON YOUR SHOULDERS..." I laughed, breathing shallowly as I tried to keep the motions going...  
If I get too distracted I can totally lose velocity, i'm sure birds can think and fly which saddens me...  
"Okay... well I offered!" Sonic yelled over the vast shockwave his intense speed had caused...  
The landscape just kept changing, i suppose it was difficult to notice when like us you just speed past it...  
We crossed what seemed like endless plateaus of empty fields and industrial complexes...  
The land changed quickly indeed, the scenery a never-ending blur of obscurity that I wasn't really paying due attention to...  
Suddenly I noticed that he was slowing down so I also did that, I let myself down gently onto the ground and walked the last few yards to his side...  
Sonic suddenly stood still at a fork in a dirt road, I hadn't noticed we were so far from civilization...  
It was easy to get caught up in the journey and just totally lose focus of everything else that was going on...  
"I can't remember which way it is... I'm sure it's that way!" Sonic pointed at the right turning, rubbing his head...  
"What are you taking me to see, Sonic?" I asked suddenly, holding my sides as I regained my breath...  
He didn't answer me he was obviously way too busy trying to remember this elusive thing we were gonna go see...  
He walked slowly down the right turning; I had to jog slightly because I was too busy looking at all the trees...  
I'd always had an affinity for trees, they were the only friend I ever had; there's just something about their grandiosity and their beauty...  
It was unsual for him to be moving at such a slow pace but I just followed regardlessly... The wood was getting a lot more thick and dark, disused scrubland and brush spilling over into the dirt road...  
The fog seemed to seep out of the trees, the only part of the wood which was visible was the dirt road we were walking on...  
We weren't walking all that fast, the silence had made the time seem to flow much less smoothly...  
Soon we were off the dirt road and walking straight through the heart of the forest... It was strangely familiar...  
I knew the woods in a deep and personal sort of way, not just because I had lived there but because they held secrets...  
I aint talking about the whackos who walk around raping and murdering people, I mean like a deep sort of energy in the nature of it all...  
I took a while to take in the entire scene that was stretched out before my eyes, it was peaceful I thought...  
Within a few seconds the wood changed, we were walking through a part with a lot of dead trees...  
It seemed like it had been set on fire or something, all the other trees looked healthy and full of life...  
Sonic suddenly stood still causing me to almost fall over as I steadied myself... I couldn't see anything...  
"Well we're here... This is it; man isn't it spectacular?" Sonic suddenly asked... I didn't know how to reply because I didn't know what he was talking about at all... It had confused me...  
"What am I meant to be looking at?" I found myself asking him, turning to face him as I finished my sentence...  
"You see that tree there? Turn your head slightly to the side and tell me what you see..." Sonic replied...  
I did as he commanded, i even walked slightly closer to it to try and see what he was talking about...  
"T-this... This is my tree... Where. Where we met..." I silently breathed, as the realisation hit me...  
"Yeah... Yeah it is, I thought i'd bring you here... What you think I forgot about this place?" Sonic replied...  
"Why... Why... W-why would you say this place is special to you? It isn't special to me... Wait i'm sorry..." I blurted out..  
"It's okay Tails... It's okay... I knew you'd probably react like this so I'm just gonna skip straight to it..." Sonic mumbled..  
Skip straight to what? You can go to hell if you think i'm getting freaky here Sonic... Damn that's brash...  
Sonic overturned a couple of rocks for quite some time, I don't know what he was doing... Suddenly he stood back up, he was holding something in his closed fist... I don't know what it was...  
He opened his hand to reveal a small clear stone with grey lines running through it... It was pretty...  
"T... Shit where do I start I suck at this shit... Umm this is for you, a symbol I guess of how I feel... Before you ask I left it here so I could bring you here and stuff... Aww man this is awkward..." Sonic mumbled...  
"I uhhh... I care about you a lot and I wanted you to have this, before you ask where I got it I found it not too far from here, there's like a disused mine shaft and stuff... Man i'm ranting..." Sonic continued...  
I didn't know how to respond, I can't believe he'd go to all of that trouble for me.. I was still confused why he'd bring me to a place where I felt such deep pain for such a long time...  
"It reminded me of your eyes... So I thought you'd like it a lot... So that's why I did it..." Sonic said quietly...  
"Ohhh... I-i I like it a lot... I really do thank you... Can we go now though? I don't like it here..." I replied...

"I don't really wanna go back to the house yet, how about we just explore? This place is pretty big I don't know how you stuck to just one spot..." Sonic answered...  
"Can we explore a different place? I don't wanna go back to the house either baby I just don't like this place..." I replied..  
Sonic just stood still for a while taking in the vast endless rows of trees as he did... He took a deep breath...  
"That's totally fine, hey put that in your pocket so you don't drop it..." Sonic said quietly, smiling at me...  
Our brief repose however was interupted as we could hear the sound of thunder... Shit, anything but that...  
"I HATE LIGHTNING!" I shouted loudly, leaning up against the dead tree next to me... I sank to the ground, my vision completely stuck to the dead ominous oak in front of me...  
Sonic sat down next to me, he didn't seem to care about the harsh wet ground and all of the mud...  
I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me, we sat there in the midst; the rain falling on us almost torrentially...  
It was surreal and quite strange but I felt like our bond strengthened more as we sat there underneath the blanket of precipitation...  
Sonic didn't say nothing, I dont think either of us were cold even if the ground beneath us was almost like a puddle..  
He picked me up off the ground and looked into my eyes, the rain had soaked his face and his eyelashes were illuminated by the light...  
He walked slowly, still carrying me; the rain had gotten far more intense by this point... Cracks of thunder boomed in the distance...  
I don't know what it is but thunder and lightning just reduces me to an absoloute mess... I feel like I lose all cognitive reasoning and control when it happens; just the intense fear remains...  
As soon as we were back on the dirt road again Sonic picked up his pace, I held on tightly as he raced against the roaring wind and the rain, he was going so fast most of the droplets didn't even hit us...  
We were speeding down the lane that we had earlier transpired, he took a different route though...  
Soon we were much higher up in the hills overlooking the town and surrounding county... He put me down on the ground suddenly and walked slowly into a bus shelter...  
There were no buses around here and it looked like it had been built sometime in the early to late 1940s...  
I followed him and sat down, it was nice to be out of the rain and harsh weather... It was great in fact...  
I took some time to look at the small stone he had gave to me, I don't know if it was a diamond or not...  
It looked kinda like a quartz but it shined in the light so it obviously wasn't that... I don't know what it was...  
All I knew was I liked it a lot, and I suppose it was good that I got to see that damned place and put it to rest...  
"Tails look if I upset you i'm sorry... I just thought you know the whole grand gesture approach uhh.." Sonic started...  
"Look it's fine... I like this a lot, it means a lot to me... I love you..." I answered... I looked at my shoes...  
"Yeah I love you too... Damn this place is pretty cool, shame the city council won't come fix this up..." Sonic replied...  
"I suppose it isn't really their job I guess... Besides I don't think anyone's been here in a while..." I slowly said...  
He didn't answer my statement he just leaned his feet up against the adjacent wall... He stared at the floor for a while...  
We sat there in silence in the disused bus shelter, nothing but the rain provided any sort of background noise...  
Time just stood still in moments such at this one I guess, things just spilled over elsewhere I suppose...  
I guess it was kinda like a void if I had to describe it to you.. I mean just a void in terms of a metaphor, like a feeling I guess...  
Maybe it's just in my nature to pick up all on these details and try and explain them in a way that feels real and true?  
I don't know I guess I should be glad i'm so plugged in and alert all the time... It's handy and stuff...  
Sonic just seemed to relax more as the time went by, he could sit very quietly sometimes...  
I didn't wanna ruin the silence or make the moment awkward so I just sat there too...  
It was an opportunity for me to think over the events of the day, the events of past and future...  
I suppose I really did think too much, I suppose that was my only fault if there was one...  
I guess I just liked to think stuff over and analyse everything, nobody told me that was a bad thing...

It had started to get quite darker outside, I had no idea how long we'd been sitting there for...  
The sun was obviously going down and it seemed to just be raining much harder than it had earlier...  
"Damn, we'd better get outta here; I don't feel like walking around at night..." Sonic suddenly spoke up...  
I yawned, then I stretched and followed him out into the torrential downpour... He picked me up once again and started speeding away, I looked back as the shelter became just a dot in a sea of illusions cast by his velocity...  
The mountain roads went by quite quickly, there was no traffic whatsoever around these parts...  
One would think it would be perfectly suitable for outlaws but there was none of them around here either from what I could tell...  
The day had gone by so quickly, it's a shame it got rained out and stuff... We don't often get to just hang out and do cool stuff and I enjoy those moments...  
Pretty soon we could see the outskirts of Station Square, as our house was in the Mystic Ruins though we still had quite a way to go... We still had quite a bit of a sojourn that was a given...  
I don't think about it to be honest, it's a journey like all the rest of them and I just keep with the flow...  
"You hungry?" Sonic asked, as the surroundings around us whirred by crazily...  
"Yeah i'm kinda hungry..." I replied slowly... I hadn't really noticed up until this point...  
Sonic started to go a lot faster, i was holding on tightly so that I didn't fall or anything...  
Everything just went by very quickly, it was better not to look at it I guess... Just enjoy the ride and everything...  
We stopped for a while by the disused train tracks, it really was a great shortcut and it saved traffic jams and the like...  
"So what you planning on eating Tails? Anything nice you'd like me to cook for you?" Sonic asked smiling...  
"Ummmm I-i don't know... I ain't really thought about it... I could use a shower i'm really soaked..." I replied...  
He just got up and sped off ahead, i took a while to watch before I followed him as fast as I could...  
Numerous trees and garbage littered this track, it had really gone to shit that was for certain...  
I had to dodge out of the way of various littered debris, which slowed me down quite a lot actually...  
I took it all in my stride though; I didn't wanna be left behind cause that could easily happen...  
Sonic likes to focus on running fast so he won't stop unless he needs to... I didn't really mind though because I was really in my element; i loved nothing more than being by his side on the open road...  
I couldn't describe how great it felt to be his sidekick, for us to be one against the world and our enemies...  
I would follow him to the end of the world and right back again; and I would do it gladly...  
Nothing made me feel better than the two of us working together to defeat some common obstacle...  
The air was heavy with fog, the condensation thickening as we sped our way down the disused train line...  
It was surely gonna start thundering at any minute, I just hoped we were inside by the time that happened...  
Sonic sped up so naturally I had to as well; I didn't wanna be stuck out here in the rain all by myself...  
My mind was clear as all I could focus on was the tiny blue dot in the distance...  
Eventually I managed to catch up to him; much to his chagrin as he didn't like his speed being questioned or put into disarray...  
He just smiled at me, kicked his feet into the ground and sped forth at the speed of light...  
Damnit I was hoping I could half-ass it because I feel like my lungs are gonna explode violently...  
Still I pushed on, my eyes unblinking as they focused on the tiny blue dot on the horizon...  
I stopped suddenly as I saw Sonic sitting down on the line; it wasn't dangerous because no trains went through here...  
"Sorry bro I just had to sit down a minute... This fog sure don't help..." Sonic wheezed...  
He took a deep breath and cleared his chest loudly, good job we're on our own I guess...  
"Take as long as you want dude... I need to sit down too!" I replied as I sat down next to him...  
We just sat there like that for a while, the rain beating down harshly; mixing with the fog to create a dark murky sky...  
Sullen clouds are gathering fast over the black fringe of the forest. The palm trees in a row by the lake are smiting their heads against the dismal sky; the crows with their dragged wings are silent on the tamarind branches, and the eastern bank of the river is haunted by a deepening gloom.  
I just watched the scene unfolding in front of me, my speech lost as I watched the glory of nature in action...  
We were pretty much soaked to the skin by this point but we didn't care all that much...  
"Shall we make our way back home then Tails?" Sonic suddenly asked, breaking the silence...  
"Y-yeah... Yeah... Yeah let's go home now..." I answered, smiling at him...  
He held out his hand; I knew from instinct what this meant, I swear to god if I get hit by lightning...  
I took his hand and lifted us above the ground, the sky seemed a lot less dark and forbidding up here...  
The familiar sight of fields, houses and towers were soon small dots in an ocean of dark green squares...

I loved flying usually but I couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed, the lightning could kill us both up here...  
Not to mention the fact it was so foggy I found it difficult to see where I was going, I can't say our landing would be perfect...  
The mist parted slightly and I could see the beginning of our block, I slowly reduced our altitude...  
I took great care doing this because if the updraft of the wind caught me it could easily mess things up...  
I set us down outside the old burned out library, yeah some local thugs burned it down about 5 years ago...  
These were the type of people who even Eggman had a slight fear of, so it just shows what type of people stalk the streets late at night...  
Sonic let go of my hand when we were about 7 foot above the ground, i let myself hit the ground with much more grace...  
I took care to land as elegantly as I possibly could; considering how bad the weather was I deserve a medal...  
I took a huge deep breath as my feet hit the floor, my lungs crying out from the harsh shallow breathing...  
"F-fuuuckkk... Phew..." I moaned as I put my hands on my ribcage, breathing deeply as I did so...  
Sonic just grinned widely and chuckled underneath his breath, it obviously amused him quite a lot...  
Before I could protest once again he picked me up like a bride and sped off... We crossed numerous blocks in the space of milliseconds, that's how fast he really was...  
Within minutes we were at the end of our block and we could see our house on the hill not 500 yards away...  
Sonic just took this as incentive to break the sound barrier, I held on as tightly as I could...  
Every time I got scared that I'd fall and be sent hurtling down the street at whatever speed we were travelling...  
I nuzzled myself close to him, he noticed this and rubbed my forehead with his free hand...  
Before I could say the three words I noticed that we were outside the front door...  
Always suprises me how quick he can cross the greatest distances, even all these years later...  
Sonic put me down and I had to lean against the wall because I was slightly dizzy...  
It didn't faze him whatsoever because I usually did this, well not all the time just sometimes...  
He opened the door and I quickly run past him and sprinted up the stairs... I let myself into the bathroom and unceremoniously jumped into the shower and let the warm water cleanse me...  
The dank rainwater was soon flooding from my skin down the plughole, it was relieving that's for sure...  
I turned off the shower head and quickly toweled myself dry, I put my gloves and shoes back on when i finished doing that...  
I took a while to wash my face and look at my reflection in the mirror... I scrubbed my face with the soap...  
Some would say the water was way too hot but I didn't think so, gotta clean the pores some way right?  
I then washed my face with freezing cold water; I swear to god it's way cheaper than botox people...  
"TAILS? YOU DONE UP THERE?" Sonic shouted up the stairs loudly, scaring me out of my skin...  
"YEAH I'LL BE DONE NOW! I'll be down now Sonic!" I shouted back...  
I turned both the faucets off so no water would be wasted; I hate wastefulness I mean it defies logic...  
I took one last look in the mirror; yeah I looked ok... That was fortunate...  
I slowly made my way downstairs, I could hear Sonic shuffling around in the kitchen...  
I walked into the kitchen and happened upon him sitting at the table eating chips with dip...  
I had a quick look in the cupboards and settled on some of those chocolate cookies I like...  
I sat across from him; my eyes fixed on the vision of perfection that was sat in front of me...  
How can I describe how much I loved him? I don't think that's possible; no language could hold such words...  
Every time he kissed me, touched me or made love to me i felt like it was the first time...  
I felt like it was the first time every single time; maybe that's why I cared for him and loved him so deeply?  
I don't know if that's the answer, it probably isn't but it's the easiest one that I can currently think of...  
He took a few moments to glance at me inbetween munching down on his chips...  
Our eyes met and for a few moments the entire world stood still, it was just us; just us underneath an amaranthine sky of perfection...  
All I could see in my peripheral vision was a blur, the blur was nowhere near as perfect as he would ever be...  
"T-Tails? You've been staring at me for like five minutes non stop?" Sonic suddenly asked...  
"Sorry... I love you... I love you a lot, I really could not help myself..." I silently whispered back...  
He just took a while to glance at me before putting a few more chips in his mouth...  
The contour of his lips defined as he bit down on the refined potato chunks...  
I could only drool and melt inside as I looked at him, his blue spines glistening in the bright artificial LED lights...  
I loved him so much it drove me insane sometimes; but I would never falter, I would never give up...  
"I care for you deeply too Tails... A lot, hell I love you too little buddy..." Sonic smiled warmly...  
"You mean it? You really mean it?" I asked suddenly, breaking the atmosphere in the room...  
"Of course I mean it... Miles Tails Prower I love you a lot... Damnit believe me okay?" Sonic replied...  
I could only stare at his beautiful face, his jaw muscles shining in the light...  
"I do believe you... I just get worried... I love you so much Uncle Sonic..." I quietly stammered...

I ate a few of the cookies as he took some time to absorb what I had just said...  
It would have been a perfect moment if I hadn't have said such a stupid thing... Why did I doubt his devotion?  
I trusted him with every inch of my being, and I loved him with a force the entire universe could not comprehend...  
He was so dazzling and awesome and I adored him with every fibre that my soul could provide...  
I felt like we were destined to find each other, we were two souls who connected in such a deep and meaningful way...  
Surely God or whatever's up there planned this? I liked to think as much; it made it seem even more grand than it was..  
I guess when you're a thinker like I am you have a lot of time to think about stuff like this...  
I don't hate my intelligence or my reasoning, I just hate how I worry about stuff all the time...  
But I can't change myself even if I wanted to, and if I could I doubt very highly i'd change the very thing that made me myself...  
Why would I wanna change something so important? I didn't want to that was why, I just didn't...  
"Tails look you don't have to worry okay... I'm always here for you... Forever..." Sonic suddenly spoke up...  
"And I'm always here for you... As long as you need me..." I replied silently, smiling as I finished my sentence...  
Sonic smiled back as I finished my sentence, he got up and threw the empty bag of chips in the trashcan...  
I nibbled on what was left of the cookie I was eating, watching him intently while I did this...  
I couldn't help it; I was consumed by him, he was everything I had ever wanted... He was absoloutely magnificent...  
I'd never be able to function properly without his love; it was something I couldn't bear to even think about...  
We were meant to be together; this I knew, just me and him... Two souls meant for each other...  
He sat back down in his seat, watching me with those beautiful green eyes of his...  
I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, every time I felt as though he saw right through me...  
He controlled my mind and captured my soul; I would do absoloutely anything for the fast blue hedgehog...  
"Did you have a nice day today T? I'm sorry about springing that up on you like that... I'm real fuckin' sorry if it upset you..." Sonic asked...  
"I'm fine S-sonic... I think it was cute how you'd do all that for me; thank you..." I answered slowly...  
He smiled as I said this, he rested his elbows on the table and stared off into space for a while...  
I picked up the empty packet of chocolate cookies and put it in the trashcan...  
I walked over to him and he moved his chair from the table... I sat down on his lap as he did this...  
We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, the atmosphere heavy with the tension of admiration and desire...  
I was way too tired to have sexual intercourse; but I was not tired enough to kiss him...  
So that's what I did; I leaned in for a kiss and he returned it with quite a lot of dominance...  
His tongue fought with mine and time seemed to be lost as we explored each other's mouths...  
The hotness in the air had certainly risen by this point, nothing mattered to us except the other at this point...  
All we could see was each other, all we could feel was the other's feelings, all we could hear was each other's heartbeat..  
I felt his hand move to the small of my back; pulling me closer as he frenched me for all it was worth...  
We both suddenly pulled back gasping for air, he didn't take his eyes off me once...  
"Well that was somethin'!" Sonic chuckled, running his hand down my cheekbone...  
I didn't say anything, a moment like this didn't need language... It was a moment that was perfect in all of it's unbridled imperfection...  
I just stared deeply into those huge emerald orbs, he looked directly back into my blue grey eyes...  
His focus was unflinching and determined, his eyes tracing every inch of my body...  
I just sat there on his lap, we looked at each other for surely seconds that seemed as though it was an eternity...  
He put his tongue back in my mouth and all was right with the world once again...  
I moaned under my breath as his mouth moved to my neck, working it's way past my jugular vein...  
"S-Soniiiiic... Baby..." I moaned slightly as his lips grazed my collar bone...  
His hands once again ran down my temples, cupping my face in his hands as he stared at me unblinking...

He picked me up in his arms and we made our way into the lounge... He set me down on the sofa and walked back into the kitchen...  
I stared at the blank television screen; the hazy blackness was not as dark as the sky outside but it was still forbidding...  
He soon entered the room once again, carrying a bottle of lemonade... He set it down on the table and sat next to me...  
He wrapped his arm around me and we just sat there in the silence, the only light coming from the hallway...  
I could only sit there in his arms and allow my mind to go blank, my only thoughts focused on him...  
I leaned my head against his shoulder; safe in the knowledge that he was there right next to me...  
He ran his free hand through my hair, I turned around to look at him as he did this...  
He didn't say anything he just looked at me with an expression that said everything that words couldn't...  
I was so completely relaxed, nothing could spoil what we had together at this moment in time...  
We were swimming in an ocean of our own creation, the only land border the intense amorous feelings we shared...  
Every time i looked at his face I could feel myself falling deeply in love with him over and over again...  
There was nothing else I wanted in life; just him... Just Sonic and me, that was all I desired...  
I didn't desire riches or to have my body resculpted by an expert doctor, I didn't desire to live forever...  
All I desired was the love, touch and compassion from the only person I ever felt that I could trust...  
My first and best friend; who I loved so dearly I could barely put it into words that could be understood...  
The haze that I felt when I was in Sonic's arms was all that I wanted, now and in the future...  
All I ever wanted was him; and now that I had him I guess I could scarcely believe it...  
I loved him so much that every cell in my body fought for the right to be his, with such determination and ferocity...  
The feelings I felt for him could melt the Arctic Circle, burn the Northern Lights and drain the ocean...  
"Tails are we gonna watch something? Or just sit here in the dark like we're crazy?" Sonic suddenly asked...  
"Uncle Sonic I don't care how crazy this is... Hold me..." I slowly and quietly responded...  
"So long as i'm with you I don't care ..." I continued, staring deep into his eyes...  
"Awww T... Thanks lil bro..." Sonic replied... He massaged my shoulder blades as he finished his sentence...  
He got up to turn on the television, it crackled into life as he sat back down next to me...  
I re-positioned myself so I was leaning against his shoulder once more, he wrapped his arm around me and held me close...  
His beauty overwhelms me; As I wrap my arms around him, great passion fills my inner being, I'm captured in his embrace, his eyes control my very soul all else fades into nothingness...  
What love is this greater than any fear, you say? It is love that comforts, a love that makes you happy, Love that it is appropriate to eternity.  
He is more than a hero, he is a god in my eyes... Every person has their own idea of what they might consider romantic..  
I consider it to be the special times me and him spend together, it's far more beautiful than watching a movie at the cinema...  
We danced a dance to last for a life time. Our only link to reality the mission to keep the world safe from the likes of Dr Eggman...  
As I gaze into his liquid golden green eyes, Poetry radiates from his warm soul, passion seizes me; I lose my control...  
To love is to share life together, to build special plans just for two, to work side by side to ensure the other is happy and content...  
It makes me happy just being by his side ,all these feelings I just cant hide; he'll always be in my heart, cant bear the pain when we are apart...  
Every moment we spent together, has touched our lives, our souls forever... There's no destroying that...  
If one's personality is but a glimpse of their soul, then we are simple machines on cruise control...  
Genuine romance exists when two individuals show that they care for each other by doing small acts for each other that demonstrate love and affection.

The night wore on without us noticing, the inky blackness of the looming sky grew darker with each minute that passed by...  
Thunder cracked in the distance but I paid no attention to my astraphobia at this point in time...  
The only thing that was on my mind was Sonic, my lover; my best friend...  
All I could think of was him; my mind spurring itself in a million different directions...  
"Tails? Shall we go to bed? We don't have to fuck if you dont want to?" Sonic asked, breaking the beautiful unencumbered silence...  
I yawned as he finished his sentence, I guess I was kinda tired after our long day of exploring...  
"You can go on up if you like... I just wanna see what's on the news ok?" I replied...  
"Okay little buddy... Don't stay up too late now okay?" Sonic chuckled...  
He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before i heard him plodding up the stairs...  
I sat there and stretched myself out on the sofa, it was quite cold in the room with the abscence of Sonic's body heat..  
I couldn't really say it bothered me though, I just sat there in my dazed and tired state...  
Millions of mindless images passed by on the television set, it wasn't like I was really watching it...  
I was watching the sea, I watched as the powerful waves crashed against the cliffs...  
Maybe I should go to bed now? Yeah I guess I should I am pretty fucking tired alright...  
I slowly made my way up the stairs and walked the short distance to the bedroom that me and Sonic shared...  
I kicked off my shoes and removed my gloves without much thought or care, letting them fall wherever they choosed to..  
I laid down in the bed and pulled the blanket over my shoulders, the warmth relieving me...  
"Hey beautiful... I guess the news was shitty? Anyway night..." Sonic mumbled underneath his breath...  
"Goodnight Uncle Sonic... I love you..." I replied silently, turning onto my side so he could wrap his arm around my waist...  
We lay there for what seemed like an eternity, he wasn't asleep because he wasn't snoring...  
Eventually I could feel my eyelids starting to betray me, the dryness was overwhelming...  
I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, I was happy and content... Overjoyed infact...  
I was with the guy I loved the most, everything was absoloutely great; and I couldn't be happier...  
I took one last look out of the bedroom window, all I could see was a veil of fog hanging underneath the endless black sky...  
It was beautiful and breathtaking; I don't think I could find the words to describe it if I tried...  
It was miasmic yet at the same time it was so overwhelming it almost reduced me to tears in it's grandiosity...  
I closed my eyes once again and snuggled up in the warm blanket... I was alright, I was happy...

Soon I could hear Sonic's snores... He was asleep, guess I better try and get to sleep myself...  
It's been a long day; but well I guess my insomnia doesn't take a day off, which is a pity...  
Maybe I spoke too soon, I could feel my body relax intensely... Everything behind my closed lids went black...

_

_  
_

A:N/ CHAPTER 12 IS OFFICIALLY DOOOONEE... Woooo yahooo! Ahaha pardon my incongruiety...  
So yeah I hope y'all enjoyed because I had one hell of a time writing it ahaha :D ...  
Please review, constructive criticism would be really appreciated...  
Thank you, Leanna "Lili" Coleman...


End file.
